XX Cold, but I'm Still Here XX
by ember-chan
Summary: Ember leads and ordinary boring life. She longs for adventure, but knows nothing will ever happen. That is, until a mysterious transfer student shows up at her school. Yet, for some odd reason, he looks exactly like her favourite Bleach character.HitsuXOC
1. The Transfer Student Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's components. If I did, momo would've died and I would've ended up with hitsugaya, happy? My dreams are crushed…._

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscant of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

**(NORMAL POV)**

Amber sat in class, staring blankly at her computer screen. It was yet another boring day, at her horribly boring school.

"_With this we can conclude that the reflection angle will equal the incident angle when measured with a protractor. For homework, textbook pages 14-18 as well as your science project! Now, get into your partners and take up last weeks questions…"_

As her monotone teacher drawled on about things that she didn't care about, she absent-mindedly played tetris in a small window on her sidebar. I know what you're thinking, why was she on a laptop in the middle of class? Amber went to a top school in her country, did she belong there? _No. _Did she want to go there? _No. _was she getting anything out of the experience? _Nothing except stress and lack of sleep. _Could her family afford it? _Not in this lifetime. _A mix of her grandfather's support and a trust fund left behind by her uncle paid for her education. She thought it a waste, none of her classes were the least bit challenging. She was bored and suffering. She was excluded from friends close to home and activities because of the school's location. It was in a city about an hour's drive away from her small town. It wasn't exactly what you would call joyful. Anyways, the school was big on technology. Every student was supplied with a laptop, and everyone one of their classes was done on it.

"Hey, Amber, are you okay? You seem to be spacing out…" her friend sarah nudged her side. Apparently she had been spacing out. Snapping out of her trance, she responded.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. And I thought I told you not to call me that?" Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Amber had a strict aversion to her name. While it was original, she sometimes didn't like it, and constantly requested everyone around her to call her 'Ember'. She loved fire, she thought it was pretty and downright awesome. (don't worry she's not a pyro-freak)It was her favourite element. Because ember related to both fire and her real name, it was her preferred nickname, and that's what she went by.

"Anyways, I don't really care about taking up the questions, so how was your weekend? Sleep well?" Amber groaned at this. She had recently started suffering from insomnia. When she did get to sleep, it was brief, and her mental and physical health was suffering as a result.

"Meh, the usual. A whopping total of 3 hours, but I did get A LOT of staring-at-ceiling time." Amber actually DID try to sleep, yet nothing worked. She hadn't slept properly since Wednesday(it was now Monday morning-first period) but her mom refused to bring her to a doctor or give her sleeping pills. Instead she was on 4-hour doses of tylenol for headaches caused by exhaustion, and eye drops for dry eyes due to lack of rest, not to metion her two daily coffees.

"You should see a doctor or something, you need rest, you need to be in your best shape for the ottawa trip…"She was right. Every year, their school took them on a trip to somewhere like quebec or montreal, and you stayed for an extended period of time depending on your grade. In february(lets just say it was mid-january) they were taking a 3-night trip to ottawa-grade 8's only. Everyone was looking forward to it, even Amber who hardly ever showed excitement for anything in her sleep-deprived, hermit mode.

"…yeah…" she sighed staring off into space.

"But that doesn't matter now, what matters now is that I have a math test next period, and I have no idea what it's on!" sarah laughed and amber let out a disgruntled mumble, her suffering seemed to amuse her friends greatly. You know how I said none of her classes challenged her? Yeah, sometimes her math class challenged her. But that's because for some reason, she mad a mathematical understanding of an eleventh grader. She had finished half of the grade 10 course in grade 7, but she was starting to have some difficulties. Mainly because she didn't study, do homework, or pay attention in class AT all. Amber was a total lazy-ass procrastinator. She didn't even have the motivation to go to the bathroom sometimes-though, she did eventually get up when she decided she was going to burst.

For the rest of the class, they mainly chatted quietly and laughed. It continued until…"uh-oh" Amber gulped as the bell signalling the end of class rang. Sure she hated science, and she was inwardly glad that it was over, but she was a teensy-bit nervous about her advanced grade 10 math test.

Un-surprisingly enough, amber doubted she passed her math test as she slowly walked down the hallway to her world languages class. Her school was also big on diversity, in grade 8 they did a rotation of 4 language courses, they were on their second rotation-mandarin(chinese). Amber drifted in and out of the lecture, thankful that it was a review class. When it came to the dim-witted language teacher, study time roughly translated into, 'youtube/email/msn/facebook, etc.' glad to finally get a break, she put in her ipod headphones and went on outlook to check her email. To her surprise, she got a message from the international student coordinator which was sent to the whole school. '_ah, more exchange students, they never have any middle school exchange students, its annoying, I don't care who's entering grade 12…' _she was then forced to eat her words as she read the email.

**To Teachers and students, **

**I am pleased to announce we have 2 new transfer students! They are from japan, and have recently moved to a town close-by. They will be staying with us for the rest of the year. We have a new female student entering grade 11, and a male student entering grade 8. I hope you all make them feel welcome and comfortable here. I encourage you to interact with them and say Hi to them in the hallways. They are new...**

And with that amber deleted the email. The usual teacher crap. 'say hi to them' 'be nice!' 'show them around campus!' yeah amber had heard all of it before. She was always the one who had been forced to show the new kids around. Teachers thought she was, 'a kind, talented young student' but the truth was, she was only quiet because she was off dreaming in her own little world. She only got good marks because she was naturally smart, and she should thank god she was too. The rest of her family was a little slow. I'm not saying they were stupid, she just out-ranked them when it came to debating/math/reasoning/logic…okay, she was smarter than them. She was actually a gifted child. She preferred not to think this way though, she preferred to say, 'the aliens infused her brain with learning-enhanced liquids when they abducted her 10 years ago'. Yes, she was one of those smart-ass sarcastic types who was great at belnding in with the crowd. It was quite amusing to family when she got into a fight with her mother while they were visiting. When they fight, her mom screams, threatens, yells, anything to make amber recoil in some way, but instead, amber stands there resisting the urge to cause her mother physical pain, and shouts back witty remarks and comebacks, until she finds something that stops the argument, and leaves her momn standing there like an idiot while she walks back to her room to watch bleach having won the argument.

Amber weaved through the crowds of the cafeteria with some difficulty, but with hints of proffessionalism-she had clearly done this before. She finally saw the tall, blonde head she was looking for. "karen!" she yelled. Her friend gave a slight wave before setting her lunch tray down and carefullt ripping the crust off her sandwich.

"hey, what's up man? Haven't seen you all morning, ain't you gunna eat?" amber shook her head and had a sip of water. Since she had entered her stage of insomnia, she had lost her appetite and instead drank endless amounts of water. Karen shrugged and ate her snadwich. They were soon joined by many of their other friends. Sarah was the one to start conversation.

"So what do you think the transfer student will be like? It must be pretty neat living in japan, if he doesn't speak much english Ember can translate for us, can't you?" Amber rolled her eyes. Her friends new she loved japan, and had always wanted to go there. She knew basic vocabulary because of all the anime she watched but not enough to lead a full conversation.

"I'm not a bilingual I can't translate a whole crapload of a conversation I can say hi, sorry, goodbye, how are you, stuff like that, and I can barely pronounce it come to think of it…" her friends just shook it off and entered into gossip and conversation. Amber just drifted in and out of what they were saying, her thoughts were straying. Lately, she had been having trouble keeping focus. She mindlessly followed her friends when they stood up and left the cafeteria, deeply immerssed in her thoughts. Having a photographic memory, she replayed a few scenes from 'Bleach' in her head. Okay, so she was particularily obsessed with the anime bleach-not that anyone knew what that was. She was preety sure she was the only one 'uncool' enough to watch shows in a different language in the whole school, not that she really cared what others thought.

The rest of the day flew by. She had sport practice(hockey skills, which she skipped and just did some freestyle skating) music, and french before the blissful release that was the end of classes. When she got in the car for the lengthy drive home, she stuck her headphones in and mouthed the words to the songs while staring out the window, absorbed in random thoughts. The night flew by, and before she knew it, she was staring at the ceiling listenign to her ipod again trying aimlessly to get to sleep.

When she actually managed to get to sleep it was 5:30 in the morning. What time did she wake up? 6:00 obviously. Whenever she managed to get some sleep, her mom always woke her up for something, her getting rest was obviously an issue.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

"captain, can you feel it?" I nodded slightly at my lietenant, eyes not leaving the moon.

"I've been able to feel it since we stepped foot into the real world. No wonder we were sent here on such a high-priority mission, now we just need to find the source of it…" Matsumoto just nodded numbly back at me before clapping and brightly exclaiming, "weellllll there's nothing we can do about it now I expect! Let's get some rest shall we? We have school tomorrow!" grumbling at the thought, I followed her back through the window of the house we were staying in for however long we needed to. She was right though, tomorrow we find _it…. _Whatever 'it' was.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

I lazily opened the door to my first period history class and sat down. It was a double period, which just meant more droning on about stuff I don't care about, and will probably forget within 15 minutes of learning it. I plopped down in an empty seat next to my friend Gabby, actually it was one of two empty seats I was the last one there. Grudgingly, ,we all started taking notes on the boring subject as the teacher began her lecture, it was really annoying, I had completed this history course last year so I was just wasting my time. Deciding notes were not worth my time, I secretly logged onto msn and started a conversation with Gabby(even though she was sitting next to me-we weren't aloud to talk).

PinkPolish123: Hey im bored hbu?

Black_fire: im practically dying, history is suicidal.

PinkPolish123: So are you excited for the exchange student?

Black_fire: should I be? When's he coming anyways? I didn't read through the whole email, it used too much unneeded energy.

PinkPolish123: -_-;; wow that's great. I suppose I get the honour of letting you know that he's comign today. He's supposed to be here now, but I guess he's running late…

Black_fire: oh really? Hm, well lucky him, how come the newbie gets to miss this freakkin lecture?

Gabby rolled her eyes and signed off to take notes. Sighing realizing no one else was on, I signed off too and grudgingly took notes, just so I'd have something to show at the end of class. I was really…REALLY sleepy, could I fall alseep now? Ahh, that'd be nice, but I knew it wasn't going to happen no matter how much my eyes burned, so instead, I finished the notes on the lecture before the teacher finished it (remember-I already took this class!) and played tetris quietly of my sidebar, leaning my cheek into my hand. Suddenly there was knock at the door. The teacher was upset that she had to stop droning in her monotone voice, but nevertheless spoke up with a perky "come in!"

A guy around my height walked into the room. I felt the sudden urge to jump out the window screaming my head off. Standing at the front of the class was…no, I wasn't going to say it. This is obviously a dream right? Nodding to myself, I pinched my arm firmly with my nails, and had to restrain from yelping in pain and letting my eyes water, '_ouchhh, that was painfull….' _The teacher then spoke up. "Oh! You must be the new student from japan! Welcome to garde 8 history! Why don't you stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself! Tell us some information like hobbies, likes and dislikes, things like that"

I held my breath, trying to make it as un-obvious as possible that my eyes were practically trying to escape their sockets they were bulging so much.

The boy stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at the class with a cold, stony look and spoke in a clear, bored voice. "oi, I'm the transfer student from Japan, I don't like many things, but I do like winter and watermelon. I have lots of dislikes, but I won't bother telling you all those otherwise, we'll be here for a long time. I don't really feel like listing my hobbies because I don't have many of those either…oh yeah, and my name is Toushiro Hitsugaya"

…I nearly passed out on the spot.

**A/N: woo!! Fist chappie of a new fanfic!! Hope you like it!! Anyways, I think I should explain what's going on for anyone who's confused…I'm actually from canada and so, let's explain a few things…**

**This story is based in Ontario, Canada, because that's the place I know best. Why toushiro is in canada will be explained in later chapters. Anyways, obviously for safety reasons, I won't be using the real names of towns/cities/people. I only used my name for the main character because…I couldn't think of anything else, kay? Also I needed a name somehow related to fire…you'll find out why…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I got one review on my other short story and it made me feel soooo special/happy/hyper that I want lots more for this story!!!!! Remember, reviews=longer/more chapters and faster updates. Give me your thoughts! Flames accepted but they will make me realllllly sad…and you don't want that do you? ;3**

**Anyways…that's about it, message me if you have any questions!! I WILL update soon…as soon as someone reviews, nah jk, I'll get bored and do it today probably. Thanks again!!!**

**~ember-chan~**


	2. Buddy of the Week Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's components As much as I'd like to, I dont. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be here writing FANfiction now would I?_

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscant of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER TWO~**

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

...I nearly passed out on the spot.

'_kay, wait….THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!! I-i-its impossible! no, it must be some sort of coincidence that he has the same looks, personality, and name as an anime character….right? gah, who am I kidding…omg…omg…omgomgomgomgomgOMGOMGOMGOMG…OMG!!!!!!!...if this is real…THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!! IT CAN SIMPLY NOT GET BETTER!!...though I do wonder what the hell is going on, I'm just going to accept this and enjoy it while it lasts…must keep cool face….' _

Settling back down in my seat, I calmly lookeed at the front with my usual hard expression, though my insides were actually doing something of a congo line…maybe I would've blended in better if I kept staring at him in shock though. Everyone else was staring at him with wide eyes, mouths agape. I guessed they were taking in his bizarre appearance-I couldn't blame them. He stood, I guessed only about an inch taller than me.(which is saying something seeing as I'm shortest in the class by a few inches) He looked exactly like the anime, his hair was white and spikey, his piercing teal eyes were cold and intimidating, and altogether he looked pretty frightening…except to me, I could clearly see that I was the only one acting non-wierdly to his appearance. Sure the actual fact that he was there made me want to scream like a little girl and shit myself, but his appearance was nothing new, I did have a slight obsession with him after all…not that anyone needs to know that…

"Well…welcome to the class!! Which homeroom are you in?" the teacher started, breaking uo the awkward silence. "o-kay…well because you are in Mrs. Green's homeroom, you should sit with someone that's also in her homeroom."

At my school, they assigned classes according to homeroom. There were about 8 grade 8 homerooms, each consisting of about 9 people. They paired two homerooms and those two homerooms have all their classes together all year, excluding some subjects that have different skill levels and variations.

"Perfect, you can sit beside Amber! Amber raise your hand" blinking in slight shock and surprise, I gave a little wave in the teacher, and toushiro's direction.

"Amber, I'm leaving it to you to show our new student around today, he should be in all your classes." I didn't even nod. I was in shock, I was also a little worried. I didn't think I should tell him he was a tv show…or maybe he knew?...but if he knew, he wouldn't have come. I was scared that I might let something slip that explained I knew more than I let on. She smiled warmly at toushiro and proceded to tick me off further.

"Lucky for you, Amber is one of our top students! Feel free to ask her any questions, in fact, I'll email your homeroom teacher and suggest you as 'buddies' for the week while you get to know the school. That way, you always have a friend and someone to help you!" he blinked at her overly-perky matter, while I sat in anguish. As happy as I was right now, I was slightly scared by him. He belonged on my laptop screen after school, he was not supposed to be 'my buddy' in real life, he bwasn't supposed to exist, yet…here he was…it was awesome, I was just worried I'd let something slip. Also, I was seething at all the foolish things she said, she had drawn unecessary attention towards me and that's the thing I hated most. I was gripping the table _reallly _hard as my right eye twitched, refraining myself from an outburst. Cooling myself down, I carefully avoided eye contact with him as I stared intently at my computer screen.

"Now moving on to topic 8, oh wait. Toushiro, do you have your books yet?" when he shook his head 'no', I knew what was coming. I felt a sudden urge to bang my head against the table.

"Well that's okay! Your 'buddy' can help you out!" she giggled at the new title she had given me while my eye started twitching again. I couldn't tell, but I could swear that toushiro had the ghost of a smirk etched upon his face-he wasn't enjoying this was he?

"Amber, please share your textbook with toushiro, and send him the notes you have via email. Also, catch him up to speed if he has any questions." And with that, she started to return to her lecture while a waterfall of sarcastic remarks flowed into my mind as I hesitantly opened my email.

'_stupid, perky, crazy lady. "send him the notes via email" well how else would I send bthem to him, through a chimpanzee?? Come on. As for this "buddy" business, if she calls me "buddy" one more time, I'm going to shove my textbook right up…' _my thoughts were interrupted when toushiro spoke to me in an undertone.

"How do you know how to spell my name?" he asked with a little surprise in his voice. I realized I had subconsiously filled out the recipients box with his name already. If I were an ordinary middle school student, I shouldn't be able to spell an original japanese name.

"uh-I just figured that's how. I'm pretty good at spelling, I'm not an idiot you know…" I drifted off and attached the notes before sending them to him. I tried to ignore his burning gaze at the back of my neck, but I couldn't help the light pink bluch that spread acroos my cheeks. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly composed myself and handed him the textbook.

"I don't need this, I took this course last week" and then to avoid staring at him, I started playing tetris on my computer again, successfully managing to ignore the stare that was once again piercing the back of my head.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I stared intently at the quiet girl that was supposedly 'my buddy'…stupid teacher. I could tell she was only a little shorter than myself-I couldn't help but feel a little happier at the thought of not being the shortest-not that it mattered here anyways. She was lazily playing a game on the side of her screen, I could tell she was bored by her lesson and looking over the notes she sent me, for good reason too. She seemed very smart, but the most abnormal thing about her was the outrageous amount of spiritual pressure coming from her. I hadn't felt it before I sat next to her-could my senses be dulling? I would definitely need to keep an eye on her…after all she could be involved in _it. _

After a half an hour of pointlessly staring at the girl to try to deduce why she had so much sprit energy, the bell rung signalling the end of class. During the extensive period, we both received an email from my supposed 'homeroom teacher' asking amber to give me a quick tour of the main building before heading to class. Apparently she was the English teacher, so we didn't need to worry about missing 15 minutes of class. As for the whole 'buddy' idea, she was all for it, saying how amazing amber would be at making my first week here a good one. I seriously doubted her. Without exchanging a word, I handed her the textbook I didn't use and waited for her to finish getting her backpack ready. As much as I hated to admit I needed help, I had no idea where my next class was.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

I was ticked off. During the period, I got an email from my homeroom teacher about giving the new guy some tour and being his buddy and stuff. No doubt about it. I was screwedddd. I knew toushiro wasn't going to be easy to talk to. I knew his personality almost as well as my own with all the bleach I watched. I grudgingly and slowly packed up my bag, not looking forward to the tour guide job I was entrusted with.

I mumbled a quick "follow me" and lead him out of the classroom, ignoring a cheerful goodbye from my history teacher.

I took him to the locker room, which was where the student lounge was. (basically a room with some tables and chairs where students stayed for a bit during recess or lunch periods with nothing better to do. While everyone else head to class, I took some time to ditch my heavy books, before reluctantly turning to face toushiro.

"So, I guess first of all…did you get a locker?" he paused and looked me in the eyes before replying, "no". man he was too serious for his own good, he oughtta loosen up…

"I was told they were out of lockers so I was to share with someone" he finished looking away. I knew with my luck, that someone would be me. "I see…I sighed." Well how about we go sit at a table, we'll take a look at your schedule and I'll explain your classes to you and show you where they are." He nodded uninterestedly and followed me to a table and sat down before handing me his time table.

"okay…it's the same as mine, you just have to pick some classes for some certain subjects. All you need to do is decide what level you're at and go to that class, they'll know about your position and let you in" he nodded and waited for me to go on.

"okay, so first is math. They offer two levels of math for grade 8's here, a normal grade level course and an advanced grade 9 course. Which one do you want to take and I'll show you your class…." He sighed and I broke off.

"I finished those courses, they're too easy." But of course mister shinigami must be too smart for grade 8. I wonder if toushiro is a shinigami? Maybe he just looks like captain hitsugaya…I'm confused. This guy sure is starting to tick me off, he actually is meaner than I thought…

"well…then I suppose your other option is to take my math course. I take the excelerated grade 10 class, other than that, you're out of luck." He nodded, "yeah, okay I'll take that class. _Damn._

"okay…how about French?" he froze. I guessed, being from japan, he never learned any French. He semmed a little ashamed to say it, but, "okay…I'll take the normal course for that then…" he said in an undertone, but I heard him. _Looks like this guy's following me to all my classes…_

"And what music do you want to take? Umm…band is full…so you have a choice of woodwinds, vocal, or strings." He paused. "what are the class sizes like?"

"woodwinds is a pretty big class, it's second to band. Vocal is somewhat big, but not huge, and strings is tiny, we have a whopping 7 classmates" he smirked and decided on "strings." _Seriously is this guy a stalker?_

"Okay, and the only other class you have to pick is…your sport. Every term here, we have to take a sport along with our normal gym class. Gym days and sport day alternate. Gym is every Tuesday, Thursday, and every other Friday. Sport days are Mondays, Wednesdays, and non-gym Fridays." He simply nodded while I continued.

"okay so, your options are… slightly less then what ours were when we picked. All the competitive teams are filled, so, you have developmental boys basketball, co-ed swimming, co-ed figure skating, and co-ed hockey skills(developmental hockey)." He answered immediately, "Hockey" I figured as much. The hitsugaya I knew loved ice.

"…right, so its safe for you to follow me to every class…" I sweatdropped. "apparently even gym and lunch because we have those periods the same too. So…we still have 10 minutes, so why don't I show you what buildings all your classes are in?" he nodded and stood up, and I led him out of the student lounge feeling a bit anxious about my week with him.

I led him to the science building, arena, cafeteria, locker room gym, math wing, history wing, French wing, you name it-we were there. And I managed to do it all in 15 minutes. I was pretty proud, we made amazing time considering how big campus was, though I suppose it wasn't that surprising. We both walked really fast we only exchanged a few words, and he didn't dwell at the different locations. Before our time was even up, we were at the English classroom.

After a double period of English, we had science. During English, most of the class asked toushiro questions. (is your hair naturally white, how much hair gel do you use, why are you nearly as short as amber when you're a dude?) by the time the bell rang, I could tell he was itching to rip out their guts. Once again, ,he followed he in silence, though he seemed to have an idea of where he was supposed to go. Even my best friends avoided us, he was really intimidating. I think the only reason I wasn't scared of him was because…actually, I should be the most scared of him, but I was strangely trusting. Then again, I don't get intimidated, I intimidate others. Its why people never pick on my brains, most geniuses can't punch holes in walls.

After a quick science class, I lead Toushiro back to the lockers, where I put both our bags in my locker. (yes apparently I'm the one special enough to receive the honour of sharing my already cramped locker with some guy who's starting to creep the hell out of me…*note the sarcasm) I handed him my extra locker key so he wouldn't stalk me whenever he wanted to ditch his stuff, and led him to the cafeteria, where he said something that shocked me to my very core. "You don't seem to be enjoying this, why don't you sit with your friends, I'll somehow manage to get to gym by myself" and before I could respond, he left to get himself a tray of food, already disappearing in the vast crowd.

I grabbed a quick bowl of pasta and went to seek out a table when I saw my usual crew waving me over. When I sat down with them the immediately started up a storm about toushiro, "omg, ember, I thought you'd NEVER ditch him" "man, ,that guy scares the hell outta me" "Is he some sort of gangster that bleaches his hair?" "man, I can't believe that you have to spend a whole WEEK escorting him, not to mention share a locker for the rest of the year…"

They continued stupid rants on toushiro, and I blocked them out. I already had enough of a headache without their arguing. Distracting myself by looking around the cafeteria, I saw the person I had been thinking about. Toushiro was sitting by himself, clicking on a cellphone, and was getting thrown many dirty looks by people around him. I never thought people would act THIS badly to his appearance…I was about to turn around and pay attention to my pasta, when I saw Mitchel, the biggest jerk in school, walk up to toushiro with a huge group of people, all of them wearing ugly sneers on their faces. I knew this was bad, I quickly grabbed my tray and ditched my friends, earning many confused and startled looks from them.

I jogged over to toushiro's table where the jerks were already on a rampage. I only caught a few snippets of what they were saying, but it was enough for me to realize it wasn';t pleasant, "bastard gangster, short loser, annoying runt" were among them, so I figured I better put a stop to it. Whether I liked him or not, I hated mitchel's guts.

"Oi, move it bud, can't you see I'm trying to manoeuvre around your fat ass?" I spoke up to a particularly large follower, yet loud enough for them all to hear me. They all stopped yelling and turned to sneer at me-I noticed mitchel had toushiro's cellphone clutched tightly in his sweaty hand, he looked furious that I had interrupted. "Mattaya! Go get in someone else's way, we're busy" man this guy was bad at insults.

"Are you deaf Apeman?? I said move!" I retorted. I was one of the few that wasn't scared of him, I dealt with him earlier in the year when he first learned I was in a higher math class than him (he's in grade 10) he then got a brilliant idea, well, brilliant to him, it just made my urge to nail him between the eyes grow to danger levels.

"Ohhh, so, little genius Mattaya has a crush on the White gangster!" _he's asking for it, 3 strikes and you're out, first strike…. "_Mattaya and whitey sitting in a tree..!" he started singing while others joined in. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, face twitching in anger. _strike two… _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" _strike three, you're out. Do I care about detention? Unfortunately for this dumbass, no. _"Urusai…" I muttered under my breath.

I then took his moment of silent confusion to sock him in the face and send him flying into the fall behind him, earning terrified looks from the whole cafeteria. I smirked and rubbed my right fist into my left palm, intimidating the other 10th graders further.

_Boo yeah, bulls eye, nailed 'im right between the eyes…_

**A/N: woo second chappie!! A really long one too!! I'm so proud!! Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!! ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
Remember, reviews=longer/more chapters and faster updates. Give me your thoughts! Flames accepted but they will make me realllllly sad…and you don't want that do you? ;3 also, I'm not writing the next chapter unless I get…lets say TWO reviews :3 yes I am evil, get over it. Any questions? Message me!!!!...kay its late time to stop typing……**


	3. A Dent in the Wall Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…as much as I'd like to…I don't. I do however own toushiro at the moment as he is currently locked in my basement XD_

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscant of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER THREE~**

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

_Boo yeah, bulls eye, nailed 'im right between the eyes…_

The rest of his gullible group stared at me with fear etched upon their faces. Though they weren't alone, I had alsao managed to freak out what seemed to be majority of the people who were in the cafeteria. While everyone's expression was terribly amusing despite the situation, Toushiro's was PRICELESS. I had to exercise an extended amount of self-control to restrain from bursting out and laughing at his expression. His usual, calm and icy demeanour was completely diminished. His eyes were bulging with shock, and his mouth seemed unable to close all the way.

I slowly walked towards the large dent in the wall to slip a certain, now-sweaty cellphone from the hand of a now clobbered jerkass. "I'll be taking that." I said as I quickly swiped the cellphone back. I then walked slowly towards the rest of the group, a smirk growing on my face as I watched them start to cower-heck I was a foot shorter than all of them! They all flinched when I jerked my thumb back to point at their ditsy leader.

"Oi, you might want to remove that lump of junk from the cafeteria, he doesn't add much to the scenery." The boys nodded hastily and went to do so, while the girls in the group whimpered slightly with fear. I hadn't expected suck a dramatic reaction from a simple…deadly punch. I decided to puch my luck for the purpose of entertainment. Folding my arms, I cooly face them and uttered a small, "Boo." Before they ran away screaming with their tails between their legs, the guys hauling mitchel along with them not to far behind.

…Now I REALLY hadn't expected that…how amusing. My evident good spirit must've shown on my face. My friends were staring at me with mouths agape, but I paid them no mind and instead went to sit with toushiro. (My lunch tray lay scattered on the floor, I had dropped it when I popped that guy in his fat head)

"here" I said bluntly, handing him his cellphone and taking the seat opposite him. He mumbled a quick thanks and we sat in awkward silence. I knew he was a bit upset by having to be saved by a girl. I knew that if this really _was _toushiro hitsugaya from bleach (which I didn't like to think about, because it confused me and made my brain hurt-so I pretended to ignore that fact) he could've taken care of himself, he just wasn't alowd to due to his non-human strength.

Yup…we were still sitting in silence, I noticed many strange stares coming our way. "uh…heh heh, I'm sensing you don't want to meet my friends…shall we get ready for gym?" he nodded slightly and followed me out of the cafeteria.

We obviously went separate ways when we got to the changerooms (seeing as he was a guy) which was somewhat a relief. We hadn't said a single word during the whole walk there it was quite…disconcerting walking in an awkward silence like that for 5 minutes in the bitter cold. Of course, I like the cold and apparently so did he, so apparently that wasn't the issue. Besides, I had more pressing matters on my mind. The largest of which was the fact that I had recently begun to feel different auras coming from people….

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I watched in awe as the jerk-wad flew into the back wall. She was stronger than any other middle school girl I had ever seen. Though come to think of it, she was also the strongest human I had ever seen. She was simply seething at his earlier comments, but she seemed amused at her accomplishment.

I hadn't realised that I was gaping at her. When she punched him, her spiritual pressure raised so much it scared me…I tried to resolve myself, as I watched with slight entertainment as the jerks ran away like scared little girls. She was nearly as threatening as me.

After she ahd shooed them away, she handed me my cellphone which I was thankful for. If they saw what it REALLY was, there would be some awkward questions. It was actually my hollow tracker, as well as my way of communicating with soul society. If I lost this, I lost all connections with seireitei.

We sat in an awkward silence until she suggested we changed for gym. I followed her out of the cafeteria quietly, still mulling over my thoughts…and her extreme strength. She was obviously very strong physically, but mentally as well. I could tell, just talking to her and watching her actions. She could be intimidating when she needed, but could also appear to be a quiet student-which I knew she wasn't was. Her spitual energy powers were mind-boggling, not to mention smothering. It was something to worry about, yet not something to report…yet.

I headed to the boys changeroom and changed into the shorts and t-shirt matsumoto had got me a few days ago before heading to the gym, where amber was already sitting on the bleachers. I joined her and we sat in silence again as the gym started to fill up a few minutes later.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

Again….what's with this guy and awkward silences?!? Did he ever talk? We sat in silence for 10 minutes until the gym teacher decided to show up. I let out an unvoluntary shudder. Until this year, I hadn't been a very active person in gym. I mainly stood and watched because I usually didn't feel like doing whatever we were doing. Sure I was good at sports and all, but I was too lazy to run around-it used so much unnecessary energy. Anyways, that all changed when I joined this class. The gym teacher was _terrifying. _I swear, she must be wanted in 7 other provinces for dodgeball related crimes. Yes, she was one of THOSE teachers. The ones that force innocent kids to play dodgeball at all costs. And if you didn't play, you did push ups. 100 of them. While the rest of the class threw dodgeballs at you. Yeah, I figured out that I should participate in gym the hard way. I was convinced that I still had bruises on my back from the first gym class in September…

What were we playing today? Doge ball obviously. I swear, someone up there must hate mee….

"Okay listen up you maggots! I'll divide you into 2 teams, they will be your teams. From there, we will play everything-goes dodge ball. When you are hit, you are out-do jumping jacks while the game continues. The team with the least players at the end runs 30 laps of the field next class-in the snow." I inwardly groaned. Just watch me get put on the losing team.

I didn't pay attention to who was on my team, I just played. As soon as she blew the wistle, I started whipping balls at peoples heads, and man did I have good aim. Fortunately, most people had seen my 'incident' during lunch period, and were afraid to throw a ball anywhere near me, which was quite convienent for me. I played and played, and the numbers thinned, and thinned. Though, our team was losing members twice as fast. Before I knew it, I was the only one left.

Thanking my lucky stars for my athletic skill, and the other teams' athletic lack, I threw the balls that came my way and managed to get everyone out!...except one person. Three guesses who that person was? Yup, toushiro. Obviously. I sighed, why me dammit?!?!? He's gunner cream me!!! Apparently he had simply dodged the whole time, and stayed in the back so I hadn't noticed him. I remembered the thirty laps and picked up a ball. I remembered the snow and took my aim carefully. _No way in hell am I running laps in the dead of winter. _I whipped the ball at his torso and…he dodged…shit.

We were now engaged in a full-out volleyball war, neither of us backing down, man laps were sure hated around here…everyone had stopped their jumping jacks, and instead were watching us intently.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

Dammit!! Why couldn't I hit her? She's a freakkin human! I really didn't want those laps, sure when I was in shinigami form, thirty laps would take me about 5 seconds, but in gigai it was exhausting. The gigai was restricting, and tight…not to mention painful. Yet, everytime I threw a ball her way, she elegantly dodged and returned the favour.

'_she moves too fast, too…graceful for a human. Could this have something to do with her spiritual energy? Its simply huge, even right now I can feeling hovering in the air…just what is she? And besides that, my aim is perfect! I should've hit her a long time ago. This isn't just a dodgeball game…its become a test for me to see just exactly what she can do…'_

We continued for five minutes, both exhausted and sweaty, panting for breath. Neither of us could hit the other, I couldn't believe my dogeball abilities were on the same skill level as a human's…how embarrassing.

Luckily, the bell rang just then and we were free. Because the game ended in a tie, both teams had to run laps, but me and amber were excluded because 'we were clearly on a whole other physical level' according to the teacher. This just turned the students more against me, causing even harsher glares from students…if that was possible.

My stupid so called 'buddy' was proving to be more difficult than I would've thought possible. She seemd to attract unwanted attention like a bee to honey. Troublesome girl… (LOL shika!!!)

**(NORMAL POV)**

For the rest of the day, amber continued to by toushiro's guide and only companion. Her friends had somewhat froze her out because she had defended the now most feared person in school-only second to her and her super-punch. They had received many odd stares from every age group in the school. Toushiro, obviously for his bizarre appearance, and amber for her amazing ability to crush jerks apparently. No one thought she was strong enough to put a dent in a wall, let alone with a person. They exited the main building and went to their cars without exchanging a word, apparently they both had something against talking to eachother.

**(RANGIKU MATSUMOTO)**

I hopped into the weird car that the humans used for transportation and waited only a minute for taichou to show up so I could speed off dangerously. On our way, we talked…or, I talked and he gave me annoyed grunts.

"So taichouuuu, how was schooool?" grunt. "My day was great! My teachers were really impressed! What about yours?" grunt. "Do you not like school? I think its great!" grunt. "Did you sign up for all your classes?" grunt. I sighed. He was hopeless, so I thought I should tease him a bit. "Soooo taichouuuuuu did you meet any girlsssss?" I winked at him and laughed at his expression. I nearly drove into a ditch at his next words.

"Yes I did actually, I wanted to talk with you about it when we got back" He said staring out the window. N-no…it couldn't be! At his first day at school, taichou falls for a human? And now he's asking for dating advice??? …I have to tell renji asap, he'll laugh so hard he'll piss himself. Amusement was probably clear on my face, as he was throwing me dirty looks.

"what are you smirking at matsumoto?" he asked in his usual icy tone. My smile grew before I answered.

"Taichouuu has a girrrrrrlfrienddddd" I said in a singsong voice, bursting with glee. He sputtered and freaked out, "n-NANI?!?!? Matsumoto-baka!!!! I never said I liked her, I said I needed to talk about her! I think she may have something to do with the hollow problem!" ohhh…yeah, that made more sense.

"Oh. Gomen nasai taichou." Silence. "…so is she pretty?"

"You could s-MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!" he stopped himself mid sentence to yell at me, face boiling. Desppite the fact that the heater was on full blast, I felt an icy chill run through my body-he was pissed.

"Haha, you know I'm just joking taichou" I laughed nervously, noticing he was still fuming. "anyways, what's wrong with her?" He crossed his arms and turned away childishly so that he wouldn't have to face me.

"She's…different. Too different. Her spiritual levels are crazy, I'm surprised you didn't sense them from where you were, wherever that was. She's stronger than any human I've ever seen, is way too mature for her age, not to mention smart, and her movements are…alien. She's too fast and to graceful to e a normal human, I think it has something to do with her spirit power-its humungous, when I first came in contact with her I nearly choked." That was surprising. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. For someone to have such a high spiritual energy to make a captain choke, that's simply unheard of…particularly coming from a human.

I drove all the way to the small town we had chosen to live in to avoid the city. Also, more hollows were reported here than anywhere else. These hollows were so strong; the resident shinigami couldn't handle them anymore, which is what brought us here.

We rented a small townhouse because it was just the two of us, and at least one of us was nearly always patrolling the area on a look-out. When we got home, toushiro left on his usual patrol and left in his gigai, taking care to place a gikon pill in his pocket before heading off.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I walked around the general housing area, just staying alert, it was quite boring and lonely having only my thoughts to keep me occupied. I walked to a park where they had a jungle gym, a swingset and a bench, surrounded by bare trees, frosted in elegant snow and ice. I could feel a strong spiritual pressure nearby. It was coming closer, and closer. I frowned. It didn't seem to be a hollow, but it was still something, or someone with abnormal spiritual pressure. Strangely, it was larger than the amber girl's at school, yet very similar. Another human? I thought it was strange that 2 humans with such large spiritual energys lived in such a close proximity to each other. Shrugging, I decided to wait a little while before deciding what to do, so instead I leaned against a cold tree and faced up, closing my eyes in deep thought.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

As soon as I got home, I ran to my room to quickly pull on some casual clothes before I went to my dad's. My parents have been divorced for 7 years, and we went to his house once a week (usually Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday depending on our schedule) and every other weekend. This week, I just so happened to be going to his house on a Tuesday (today) and he would be here to pick us up in 2 minutes. I put on a pair of baggy black jeans, with suspenders hanging down, a sort sleeved black shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, and my favourite grey converse. I slipped on a small black coat and shoved my ipod into my pocket before heading out the door just in time to see my dad pull into the driveway.

Once at his house, I immediately went for a walk. He lived in a townhouse on the more rural side of town. He knew how much I loved the area, so didn't mind when I went for walks. There were trees and parks everywhere, it was a very homey neighbourhood to grow up in. I walked to my favourite park. It had a jungle gym, a swingset, and a bench, surrounded by loads of trees which were now glittering in the newly lit streetlights. The sun set do early in the middle of winter, that it felt likt nighttime even late in the afternoon. Sighing, I lay down on the bench and stared at the darkening sky, absorbed in my thoughts.

'_today was so bizarre. An anime character shows up at school-which is by the way really awesome, but still freaky. That anime character, who turns out to be a real person, is really a dead shinigami in a gigai(or so I suspect). I am assigned to be his guide for the rest of the week, and none of those things are what I'm really worried about.' _I was pretty open-minded. I had pretty much already accepted the situation for what it was, and decided to go along with it and enjot the adventure. Sure, it still freaked me out abit, and I didn't really like that toushiro guy, but it was still incredibly cool that only I knew his real identity.

What I was really worried about though, was what had happened after gym. I kept hearing strange sounds and seeing weird things. Not to mention, whenever I was around toushiro, my subconscious gave me a warning. The air got thicker whenever I was around him, it was starting to freak me out. I also felt strange auras around everyone I passed. It was similar to how I felt around toushiro, just no where near as strong. It seemed familiar to how soul reapers sensed spiritual pressure, but I knew that didn't apply to me so I couldn't figure it out.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I nearly laughed outloud.

'_so that's what the strange energy was, I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Leave it to me to find a way to see her outside of school. I wonder if she's noticed me yet. I don't think so…otherwise she would've reacted in some way. She must be distracted, I wonder what she's thinking-?"_

I stared at the girl lying on the bench, once again trying to deduct the source of her spiritual power.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

A sudden strange feeling washed over me. It felt like someone was close by, like someone ws watching me. Okay, I won't lie. That thought freaked me out a bit. Not to mention the extremely strong 'aura' I had started feeling just now. Sitting up I took a quick glance around the darkening park, trying to find anything that looked out of place. A figure shrouded in shadows caught my eyes, and apparently I caught his. We stared at each other for a second before I jumped up.

"n-nani?!?!? What are _you _doing here?

**A/N: First off, thank you to ****Chibiussa, Panda-chan-san****, and ****Ocean Wave Kira ****for the reviews/faves/alerts you guys rock!!! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, it took me FOREVER to type but it's worth it. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review!!! I'm going to be really mean right now. Let's say…three reviews on this chapter before an update? Sorry, I'm really greedy, but I want to know people actually appreciate the story enough to review…I think this chapter was a little slow and unneeded, so I'm not very proud of it, but it was vital to the story so…yeah. Anyways, I PROMISE the next chapter will be reallllly good, so review so I can write/post it! XD thanks for reading!**

**~ember-chan**


	4. Unexpected Hollows Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Duh. What's the point of me typing these all the time? Does my pen name say "tite kubo"? no, so obviously, I don't own the rights._

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER FOUR~**

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

"n-nani?!?!? What are _you _doing here?"

I gaped at toushiro who was nonchalantly gazing at me from a tree. He shrugged without uttering a reply. Oh how he pissed me off to no end...him and his stupid, inconsiderate, always calm self. If it was possible, i was starting to hate my favourite anime character.

He smirked as i continued to gape at him. Sure, my mouth agape and eyes popping might be amusing slightly, but why was he here? No, apparently it's not enough that he showed up at my school, but he shows up at my HOUSE too. Is he some sort of stalker? Seriously, he's the only person who's managed to get all the same classes as me to. It was starting to freak me out. I realised i was still frozen to teh spot staring at him like he had a third eye, and he was starting to get weirded out. I guess it was in a wild attempt to break the silence that he spoke up next, "So...do you live around here or something?"

Snapping out of my trance, i nodded and wore my usual icy mask. "yeah...why are you here though? Do you also live around here?" when he nodded, i nearly smacked myself. He moves form japan to a quiet neighbourhood an hour away from his school? Dude....that makes NO sense. I lived an hour away because we obviously couldn't move for the sake of my education, but he had the option of living anywhere he wanted.

"Yeah, i live around here. Otherwise i wouldn't be in a local park now would I?" Oh yeah. That made me feel smart. (note the sarcasm) I looked away to hide the ugly look that was crossing my face. I hated it when people were smarter than me. "well then....I guess we both live here..." i said still unable to properly take in the events that were taking place. He looked at me like i was an idiot...kay, so despite my IQ, yes, i was one.

We remained standing in an awkward silence, neither having anything to say. Out of everything that had happened in a day...alot...this was the craziest thing by far. '_kay so let's see....yup, i'm insane...' _ "uhh...so how do you like school so far?" he looked at me oddly as i tried to make conversation. Well here we were...might as well make something of it, also I couldn't take the silence anymore. Normally, i preferred the quiet, but he was supposed to be a fictional character, so i needed niose to distract me.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

What would making up a simple white lie help with here? She's just making small talk to break the silence... "Uhh...no, not especially" she smirked at my abrupt honesty. She seemed wary and cautious around me, unlike how she was when she thought she was alone. "Oh...yeah, maybe you'll get used to it. I never did, but whatever..." she drifted off into space, her icy expression spreading to her eyes. I watched with a bit of surprise as her mood seemed to dampen as she recalled memories.

"yeah...i guess I'll adapt, but it doesn't matter even if I don't because I probably won't come back next year." She looked at me surprised for a second before she seemed to understand something, and assumed her usual expression, emotionless. After only knowing her a day, i could tell she was alot like me. Pushing people away, wearing an icy exterior all the time, but secretly suffering. I wasn't sure if she was suffering, but i distinctly saw sadness in her eyes a moment ago. Could she be hiding something under her frozen face like i was?

"I see. Well I hope you do adapt, i know..." She stopped abruptly and snapped her head in the opposite direction. I looked at her with a puzzled expression as she hurredly looked between me, and the forest opposite. "Well I have the sudden feeling that you have to go somewhere, and my dad is probably wondering where I am. Dinner should be soon, uhh. See ya tomorrow at school i guess." And with that, she ran out of the park before i could even nod.

'_what in the world was she going on about? She just stopped mid-sentence and fled. What is going on?" _Just then i heard it. My eyes widened as i realised what she was talking about, though what scared me more was the fact that she had detected it before me. I heard the loud wail of the hollow again. I knew it would target her humongous spiritual energy, it practically filled the air around her, making this street very vulnerable. Quickly popping a gikon pill and ordering my gigai to return to the house, I sped off in teh direction of the hollow before it could hurt any of the humans.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

I couldn't believe my ears. The yell of a hollow rang through the trees, interrupting my speech. The only problem was, toushiro hadn't reacted so i figured he hadn't realised that a hollow was close by. I was freaking out. First shinigami show up at my school, but now this?!? A freaking hollow! I had to confirm my thoughts, and i hurriedly made up a quick excuse before racing off in the direction of the wails. While i was running, i could've sworn that i heard someone curse, and saw a blur fly over me in the tree branches, but it was gone as fast as it came, and continued running towards where i heard the strange sound. I knew the area like the back of my hand, so i also knew the quickest way to get to it. It seemed to be in the park behind the next complex of townhomes. I ran, but came to a halt when nothing was there. I awkwardly and slowly examined the area. Everything seemed fine, until i saw it. A huge claw mark was carved into teh ground, along with some blood splatterings. I knew that a dog couldn't do that, and i also knew that nobody could bleed that much without ambulances coming and alerting the whole neighbourhood that someone was hurt. I had been outside this whole time, and saw nor heard anything...with teh exception of fictional soul reapers and hollows sent here to eat souls. I wondered absent-mindedly if aizen had betrayed the soul society yet

'_damn this is wayyyy too confusing. Don't think about that. It makes your brain hurt idiot. Grr...looks like someone already exterminated the hollow. The bad aura i felt earlier has disappeared. Maybe toushiro...? well he can flash-step faster than i can run so...i suppose he could beat me to it. I wonder what it would be like to fight a hollow?...maybe i should be thankful i didn't make it here on time...i would probably die, i truly am an idiot' _shaking my head in dismay, i slowly walked back to my house, it really should be time for dinner soon...

"_Stand up girl. Raise your head and look me in teh eye. I have been stuck inside you much too long, realise my name and release me already." Amber was in a frozen ice plain. There was nothing in any direction, the world was iced over. It was also dark. She stood still so that she wouldn't slip on teh ice she was already having difficulty staying steady on. All of a sudden, a small ball of flames appeared a few yards ahead of her. The ball of flames extended, adn grew bigger until they were in the shape of a huge, fiery phoenix the size of a large house. _

_She drew back in shock slightly, instantly regretting it when she slipped and fell on her back, still staring at the huge creature. Strangely, she didn't sense fear. Yes, there was a huge phoenix of fire in front of her, but she felt an odd similarity with the bird. With the ability to see around her due to teh overwhelming light the phoenix shed, she observed her surroundings. She was wearing a long white dress, odd because she hated dresses and skirts, pretty much anything girly. There were a few jagged ice spikes sticking out of the ground at random places, but other than that, the world was flat. _

"_Who are you and where are we?" she spoke out in a loud voice. "As for who i am, you will have to find out on your own. Everytime i try to tell you my name, you turn a deaf ear and i am stuck in eternal irritation. We are in your inner world. This place was created from your very soul, and will remain forever. I, who reside in this world, was also born from your soul. I am..." but the phoenixes voice seemed to fade out when she said her name. When Amber looked at the bird like it was crazy, it let out a great roar of annoyance. "Do you see? This is why i can't understand why i reside in a human. You have hearing issues, i am supposed to be in the soul of a great warrior, a soul reaper." Amber forze at these words. _

"_what? Did you say soul reaper?" "Hai" amber was taken aback by the sudden Japanese, but got over it as she listened to the great phoenix. "You are a very unusual human, in fact, i don't really think you can be classified as a human. You are your own breed. I am the soul of a zanpukutoh, to be more specific, your zanpukutoh. The only problem is, humans can't wield zanpukutohs which is why i am sentenced to live on this plain forever in your soul. I have been with you your whole life. I can hear your thoughts, and see inside your head. We share the same heart and personality traits." _

_Amber slowly took this all in, not having any shock at all. For some strange reason, this all seemed so natural to her. "Pheonix, i will hear your name, and i will release you as my zanpukutoh. I will aspire to become a soul reaper, despite my mortal limits. Please, visit my dreams more and help to guide me on the path that is fate!" the phoenix smiled fondly at the girl and replied, "i am there always, you just needed something to help you realise it. I will try once again. My name is Koorih..." _and with that, amber snapped awake, breathing heavy and sweating, her sheets tangled around her is a scattered web.

All the way to school, i blocked out the music that blared through my headphones and thought about the weird things that happened the day before. As freaked out as i was, i hoped to god that it wasn't all a dream. First, HE shows up, then I start feeling auras around people, then he shows up near my house, thennn i hear a hollow, and finally, the weird dream with that phoenix. I know i was sleeping when i dreamt that, but it just felt so....real. As i walked into french, i feared that there was no toushiro hitsugaya registered at the school, and that i had simply imagined the whole thing. Luckily, he walked in 2 minutes before class started, and took his seat beside me without exchanging eye contact. We actually didn't have assigned seats, so he could sit wherever he wanted, but anyone else would probably scream in terror at close proximity with him so...as lovely as that would be, that pretty much summed up why he sat beside me.

French flew by, as did science. We only had an hour long English period until lunch. Toushiro and I seemed to have reached a silent agreement. For all of our classes, he followed me and sat beside me without exchanging a word, or a glance for that matter. It was in English that the morning went haywire. I was once again playing tetris on my sidebar when i heard teh second howl. _'a-a hollow? Here?!?!? Damn!! Aww man, its one thing to see a hollow at the park, but at school! How is toushiro going to leave class to fight the hollow and, wait! He hasn't even looked up from his screen! He hasn't noticed! Oh my soul, a hollow is about to attack the school and i'm the only one who knows. As much as i'd like to tell him so he can go deal with it, i'm not supposed to know about soul reapers! And i still don't know if he is one!...i am sooooo going to regret this later, but...' _i rose my hand and ms,green acknowledged me. "May I go to teh bathroom?" she waved me off and i slyly closed the classroom door before breaking out into a sprint and heading to the large soccer fields on the side of the school by the forest.

I skidded to the stop when i reached my location about a minute later. I was proud to say that i was the fastest girl in my grade. 3 time annual track and field team winner for the 200-meter sprint, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was the fact that i was now face-to-face with a huge, spider-like hollow, looming over me with a hungry look in it's eyes. "I didn't think it would be so easy to find you, my dear human. But the again, i guess you found me." I was FREAKING out. Apparently, hollows did exist. Apparently, they were after me. And apparently, i purposely ran right into an especially dangerous one. '..._shit'_

The hollow lunged for me, and before i knew what had happened, i lept out of the way, doing a few sommersaults before landing in a kneeling position, facing the hungry hollow. It looks like this thing is pissed. I really didn't want to have to deal with a pissed hollow.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

Amber went rigged. I saw immediate panic enter her eyes as she snapped her head to the window before asking to go to the bathroom and leaving the classroom. Usually going to the bathroom didn't involve so much panic, but....whatever. Who was I to question her? She put up with me all day and i hadn't done a thing for her. Well, excluding that hollow last night, but she didn't know about that...did she? I don't know, sometimes i got the vibe that she knew more than she let on. She had been gone for more than 3 minutes when i really started to wonder where she went. All of a sudden, I heard a mighty roar of a hollow coming form teh soccer fields at the side of the school. Of course, they weren't in use as it was teh dead of winter...but...My eyes widened in fear as i realised something important. '_if she can see hollows....no way...no, no, no, no...She didn't...she wouldn't, she...' _The hollow let out a fierce roar and i felt a sudden surge of here spiritual energy in the air. '_did'_

I entered panic-mode, questioning humans and their stupidity. Why I was in such a sudden rush to go find and rescue her from the hollow, i didn't know. She didn't really mean much to me, did she? I didn't have time to ponder that thought. What I really needed to do was get a gikon pill out of my backpack without getting seen. It wasn't hard. The English teacher wasn't particularly observant. Popping the pill in my mouth, I left my gigai to stare blankly at teh screen as i exited through the door and flash-stepped down the hallway. No one saw me, they all had extremely low spiritual pressure, if they had any at all. I chased down the two reiatsus that were in the direction of the forest. It had been 5 minutes since she left.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

The hollow lunged at me again, and i narrowly managed to get out of the way. Because it could talk fluently, i knew it was in the very least a menos. '_I'm not usual someone who prays, but if you're up there, SAVE ME SUPERMAN!!!!' _I thought desperately as i ran for my bloody life towards the forest where i could maybe find a hiding place. I nearly smacked myself in the head as i jumped behind a tree... only to have that tree knocked down my a deadly blow struck by the hollow. It was then a strange, yet familiar voice spoke to me. "damnit, you humans are incompentant fools! He can feel your spiritual energy, that's why and how he's chasing you! For the love of god, hold him off until the shinigami come! Do something, hit him with a stick, release me!!! If you die, i die, and if i die, there's going to be hell to pay" 

I instantly knew it was the phoenix from my dream the night before. With a renewed burst of confidence, I _jumped _into the trees and landed on a high branch. How i did that, I had no idea, but i wasn't going to question it, as the hollow's vast fist was now where my head had been only seconds ago.

With inhuman speed and agility, i sped form tree to tree, avoiding the hollow to my great shock. I decided to take it to the next level, as toushiro didn't seem to be appearing. I'd kill the stupid thing myself. With surprising strength, i broke a large sharp branch off the tree i was standing on, and hopped on the hollows back, wacking the freaking thing. With renewed rage, it tried to swing me off, but i refused to let go. I was scared shitless as the fact i was hitching a piggyback from a freaky monster, but i had to do it to save everyone in the school. I shoved the very sharp branch into its shoulder, and it finally managed to throw me off as it howled in pain, droplets of blood showering the ground below.

"You little BITCH!! I'm going to kill you, I no longer need to devour your soul, i'll finish you!" I watched in silent fear, unable to do anything as it formed a cero. "Uhh...yeah, i should be going...." i said in a wild attempt to distract it from causing my death. Alas, this just infuriated it. Running would be futile, even with my new found speed. All i could do, was hope that soul society existed so i could become a shinigami...that'd be pretty cool...

And this is how it ends...i thought as the hollow released the cero. I flinched and closed my eyes, waiting for the cero to make contact, but..._it never came. _

Instead, there was a sound of metal, an 'oomph' and a growl directed at the hollow. The figure, donned in traditional black robes and a captain's haori, jumped up into the air, and sliced the hollow in half, letting its anguished screams disappear before sheathing his zanpukutoh. Toushiro stood before me, an icy look in his eyes, looking more terrifying then i had ever seen him. "Oi...are you okay?" I nodded hastily and stared at him. So...he was a shinigami...i had somehow managed to enter the world of bleach. Or had soul society entered my world...? i preferred not to think about it, my brain was starting to hurt again.

Once he decided i was okay, his face turned impassive and he started shouting orders at me. "You are to tell no one what you saw, you have been missing from class for 10 minutes now. Make up an excuse, any excuse, and leave class. Matsumoto will call in, posing as your mother to confirm that you have to leave. Go to the front, you have got some talking to do. Matsumoto will drive." I nodded, my thoughts feeling detached from my body. I sprinted back into the building into my classroom. _'need to skip school need to skip school, what excuse can i use to abruptly skip school? Come onnnnnn brainiac, THINK!!!' _

I burst into teh classroom panting for breath. "Ms...green...need...leave...brother...sick..." it was time for my lying/acting skills to kick in. I was a master of deception. "Amber, what happened? Why are you out of breath, and why have you been gone for 10 minutes?" out of the corner of my eye, toushiro in his shinigami form entered behind me, so of course, no one noticed him.

"While i was in the bathroom, my mom called me. Apparently my brother collapsed during class...and hes in the hospital. They think he's alright, but we're all going to see him anyways. She'll be here in 5 minutes to pick me up. She would've called or emailed, but she only had enough battery on her cellphone to let me know she was coming. She'll email to confirm it as soon as we get to the hospital, but i need to leave class." She nodded quickly and i grabbed my laptop and shoved it into my backpack without bothering to shut it down. I then left class with a wave and went to wait at the front of the school, realising how stupid i looked.

'_if toushiro doesn't get his ASS out here right now...stupid guy, if i'm caught skipping i'll get suspended. But more importantly, matsumoto's here? I wonder what it'll be like to meet her...' _I sat out front for 3 more minutes before someone with flaming orange hair driving a minivan drove up to the front.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I was impressed with her acting skills. She had managed to come up with a lie so fast, and she told it so well, i nearly believed her! I quickly gave instructions to my gigai, and sped off to matsumoto's chemistry class. When i got there, i whispered her instructions to her. Obviously no one saw me, so i could talk to her freely as long as she didn't react.

"Matsumoto, something's happened. Fake an illness, and get out of class NOW. Your going to pull me out of class so that you can go home without coming back. There's going to be a girl coming with us. I'll explain later, just hurry. Come straight to my class and speak to my teacher directly for the sake of speed." She nodded and i sped off to return to my gigai. I obviously didn't do any work, i stared at the screen waiting for matsumoto to show up. Soon enough, she did.

"Ohayo ! I'm not feeling well, so I'm going home now, but because I drive toushiro, he has to come so that I don't need to come back in 4 hours. Please excuse him from class!!" The entire class gaped at the perky matsumoto, or more particularly, the guys gaped at her. For obvious reasons. The girls stared at her with jealously. "R-right rangiku, toushiro you are excused from classes today, i'll have your teachers email you your homework for the day, Feel better rangiku!" We both nodded and exited the class as quickly as possible, leaving behind a bewildered 8th grade class. That wasn't surprising, we looked nothing alike and yet, we were supposed to be siblings.

Rangiku went through the back of the building to get the car, and i went to teh front where i knew amber was waiting. She was sitting on a bench staring at the sky with an irritated look on her face, i guess i couldn't blame her. Surprising her, i grabbed her wrist that her head was resting on, and lugged her behind me towards matsumoto, who had just pulled in front. "wha? Wait! What the hell?!? Toushiro!!" I opened the door and dragged her in behind me. Barely giving her time ti close the door, matsumoto shot off with a serious look on her face. I turned to her and said fiercely, "It's time to talk Mattaya, How long have you been able to use flash step and see hollows?"

**A/N: Yayz for the new chapter!!! Aha, sorry it took so long for the update, my bad!! Anyways, a few thankyous to the people who messaged/added to their favourites/ and added to their alert lists. **

**Panda-chan-san, MillieEllie, Rose of the Full Moon, frozen ice cream, and Chibiussa. **

**:3 THANKYOUUU!!!!! And i even got the three reviews i asked for?!?!? *faints*  
yes, this is a big deal for me. So lets say...another 3 reviews before the next update? Things are starting to get interesting....Anyways, thanks for reading!!! Please review if you want the story to continue!!! ARIGATOU!!!!**

**~ember-chan**


	5. Explaining and Introductions Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, and by writing this fanfic I am not trying to steal bleach. I am however trying to steal toushiro and force him to actually come to my school, 'cause that would be AWESOME._

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER FIVE~**

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

"It's time to talk Mattaya, how long have you been able to use flash step and see hollows?"

I froze. I had only been able to see hollows since last night, and i had no idea why. But flash step? What the hell was he smoking? I couldn't do flash step...I looked at him like he grew a third eye. Playing dumb would be the best thing to do here, i wasn't supposed to know about shinigami and stuff...that could lead to some awkward explanations... '_how do i know about shinigami? Oh that's easy, i used to watch a show that carefully followed the lives of you, and everyone else in soul society, along with the former ryoka from karakura town. Oh, and you're probably wondering why I already know so much about you? Maybe I should mention that when i became a fan of the show, i became one of your fangirls...' _oh yeah, that'd be an interesting conversation.

"Hollows...flash step? Dude, what are you talking about?" Okay, technically I wasn't lying…sort of. I really didn't know why he was talking about flash step. How would I do flash step? I'm only human after all…This guy's lost it… He looked at me strangely for a second, I didn't think he believed me.

"You actually don't know? Then how come you haven't asked about the weird clothes I was wearing earlier, not to mention the huge sword." He caught me there. I should've freaked out, but I accepted it because I already knew he was captain of the 10th division… I watched his show, that's all. Obviously, I couldn't tell him that though. Time to activate my lying skills for the second time today.

"I didn't ask because I accepted it. Are you complaining? Those pants were pretty weird, you're upset because I'm not questioning it? Man, I am beyond words right now, I nearly got eaten by a freaky spider thing! Here I am, trying to be polite because you saved my life and all, but I'm actually sitting here in silent confusion and fear. But, I won't question what happened, I can believe in some pretty weird stuff…" Well, because of him I believed everything I ever watched on bleach, and that can't be real, but whatever, just go with it…

"Accept it? Are you mental? And, do you think I'm stupid? You probably heard it, and that's why you were gone so long. You tried to fight it! You didn't think I would figure that out?" Damn, he had me there. If I knew that I shouldn't alert anyone else, I also knew what hollows were. Also, if I saw some freaky monster and had no idea what it was, there's no way I'd go and chase it…unless I knew what it was. Looked like he cornered me.

"Uhh…Damn straight I heard it! When no one else reacted, I scared the crap out of me, I thought I was going crazy! When I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and make sure I wasn't hallucinating because of a fever, I saw that…that…Thing, just standing there, howling! You probably think that I'm crazy because I ran to fight it instead of screaming like hell? Well, I'm a lot more than meets the eye. I knew it would attack the school, and that would be bad, many people I care about go here, and I didn't want them to get hurt. Also, I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to adventure. My life is so boring, I jump at the chance for some excitement. Freaky monsters? I'm there! I'm just a bit freaky like that. Now, my turn to ask questions. Where are you taking me??"

Ha. I just told off the youngest captain to ever enter the gotei 13. I am so good, though he must be pissed…He went silent after finished talking, taking it all in. After he accepted it, his frown deepened. Man, I wonder if he believed me…

"We…are taking you with us. Those, 'things' as you call them. How long have you been able to see them?" man, why couldn't he just lay off? I was trying so hard not to say, 'see hollows? Ever since I started watching bleach on my laptop, which by the way is the anime you are featured in!' yeah, that would be awkward…

"The one just now was the first one ever, i've never seen anything like that" i furrowed my brow in fake confusion, "But i did hear a similar howl last night after i saw you at the park." He remained stony at this. Because of his expressionless face, I couldn't determine if he was buying it or not.

"I see. That's covered, but how did you learn flash step?" Now I was genuinely confused. I didn't know flash step, I couldn't use it. "What in the world are you talking about? I can't use flash step." He smirked triumphantly at my words. I raised an eyebrow at this...then the truth in my words hit me like a cement truck. Two words were going through my head at this point. _._

"SO you know what flash step is then? Mattaya, you're good at lying, but i can see through it. If you didn't know what flash step was, you wouldn't have said you couldn't use flash step, you would ask me what it was" he caught me. I was sooooo screwed! I struggled to find words quickly so he wouldn't get more suspicious, but i remained silent, eyes widening in shock as i realised just how screwed i was. Though, the longer i stayed quiet, the more his smirk grew. I had put on a good act, but he had won. Well, it's not fair! He's like a hundred years older than me, more time to develop brain cells! Stupid dead guy...

I was going to take my chances, by talking now, i must've had a death wish, but... "Yeah, I know what flash step is. They use it in a show you watch. They move lightning fast using their spiritual energy." His eyes widened at this. NOW it was time to supremely lie. "It's a show called naruto, their spiritual energy is called chakra, and it's the source of their power." Maybe, just maybe, I could lie my way out of this.

"If that's true, why were you so shocked i asked if you knew it?"

"Umm, because you were asking if i had a freaking fictional superpower. Man, I'm awesome, but I'm not a ninja..." He seemed to accept the lie, and for the first time faced matsumoto. Heh heh, i outsmarted a child prodigy...

"Matsumoto, we're going home, she's coming with us." Matsumoto nodded seriously and turned onto the highway. I sat in silent wonder...mainly because i was in the car with the two leading members of the tenth division.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. What she said was believable enough, but I still have the feeling that she knew more than she lets on... What the hell is a 'naruto'? I faced forward, deep in thought. She couldn't tell anyone about the hollows, the easiest thing would be to make her forget, but then she would see another hollow and this whole situation would be even more screwed up. I sighed heavily and leaned back in my seat, earning an odd glance from amber.

"What do you want mattaya?" I asked, annoyed now. This sort of stupid thing just had to happen to me. "Well, now two things, but first, why do you call me mattaya? They may do that in japan, but welcome to Canada buddy, call me by my name." I huffed, she was starting to annoy me.

"Fine _Amber" _i put an emphasis on her name to prove my point, yet, she shook her head again. "Close, but not close enough. Call me Amber and I'll snap your neck, my name is Ember, but my friends call me shiro" I froze at this. How could some, English-speaking Canadian have a Japanese nickname? Let alone the same nickname as me...even though i have a strong urge to pull out hyourinmaru when they call me that. She was the oddest human i have ever met.

"Shiro, what an unusual nickname. It's Japanese for white, did you know that?" she nodded and explained. "My middle name is blanche. It's French for white, as a result my friends always called me 'whitey' to annoy me. When my friend and i started learning Japanese, she started calling me shiro instead, because she thought it was cool." Oh. Why would she learn Japanese though? What a weird girl...

"oh." I stated plainly. I didn't really know what to say after that. I thought she would be firing questions off me non stop, but instead, she was sitting silently, staring out the window. I didn't understand why she was being so cooperative, i mean, i practically kidnapped her. The air was getting tense, i really wanted matsumoto to say something stupid, just to break the silence. I never had a problem with silence, but when _she _was around, it just felt ominous. Like she knew more than she told us, nearly in a mocking way.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

I sat in more awkward silence. This guy had issues with talking. Now i was all freaked out because i didn't know if they were going to take away my memories, or report me to soul society, or whatever. All i knew is that i wished my friend Jessie was here to help me out right about now. I figured they must be getting suspicious of how well i was taking this, so i decided to start talking.

"err...toushiro? earlier...you sliced that thing up, and like, you knew what you were doing. Just what are you?" he paused a second before answering.

"I'm a shinigami, a soul reaper from soul society. My job is to exorcise souls and send them to soul society, as well as protect it from harm. The monster you saw earlier is called a hollow. It is an evil soul that feeds on other souls, and spiritual energy to ease it's pain and suffering. By cracking its mask, i sent it to soul society where it will get a second chance." I just nodded. Obviously, i already knew this, but i had to play along to avoid further suspicion.

"Oh. Wait...what?? so are you like...dead???"

"...i suppose you could say that." I slowly took this in. The whole 'life after death' thing always confused me a bit when i watched bleach, but to think that right now, i was technically having a conversation with a ghost...well that freaked me out. Apparently, it showed on my face too, because toushiro had a satisfied smirk. Wait...if they were ghosts then...

"OMIGOD!! How is she driving the car?!?!??!?" matsumoto gave a quick laugh and spoke for the first time.

"heh, pipe down kiddo, no worries. You should no by now that both me and hitsugaya-taichou are living in the flesh. Which reminds me, i never introduced myself! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, toushiro's lieuten-eh, big sister?" oh that's right, they were pretending to be siblings.

"don't bother matsumoto, no use pretending we're related while she's around, she already knows too much." She nodded and toushiro continued. "anyways, when it's supposed to be break at school, give your parents a call and tell them you hitched a ride home with us, because you obviously aren't going to be there when they pick you up. I suppose we need to figure some things out...but we can't discuss them until we get back home." I just nodded, this was too weird...yet awesome, i got to hang out with my favourite anime characters.

"Okay...but you have to explain everything to me!" I demanded. He just closed his eyes and nodded. I inwardly smirked triumphantly. I was going to make him tell me everything. Why he was here, why he was kidnapping me, how i can see hollows. And , maybe i could even ask him about the odd dream i had last night. Seeing as he was a soul reaper, and had his own zanpuktoh, he could probably explain the phoenix thing to me. And, i would try my hardest to earn a visit to the soul society. It was unlikely, but i wanted to try. My life sucked, might as well try to escape into a tv show.

We sat in silence the rest of the way there. I didn't know what to say, and both toushiro and rangiku appeared deep in thought. So, i decided to leave them alone, and stared out the window wondering what was going to happen next.

We arrived at the house 45 minutes after we left the school. Because it was midday, there was no traffic on the roads we made it back in record time. Their townhouse was on the same street my dads was. In fact, their house backed onto the same little park mine did, it was simply amazing and ironic that they ended up so close to me.

They rushed into the house, eager to not be seen, not that anyone was outside at this time anyways. They brought me into a small sitting room and lead me to a couch, where matsumoto decided to properly introduce herself, returning to the bubbly personality that was absent during the car ride.

"Finally!! I can't believe i haven't seen you!! Taichou just goes on and on about you and your reiatsu!! Anyways, like i said before, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!!" She got a good look at my height and burst into a fit of girlish squeals.

"And you apparently, are KAWAII!!!!" she said, pulling me into a strangling hug.

"It's so great to finally have another girl in the house!! Taichou is a big grumpy pants, and is always ordering me around. But now, we can go SHOPPING!!" I cringed at the last word, and pulled away, sputtering due to lack of air intake while she was suffocating me.

"I think...I'll pass on that last one, but it's nice to meet you anyways. I'm Amber Mattaya, but call me Ember or suffer a pain-filled future." She smiled warmly at me adn clapped her hands together. "We finally have company over! Ember-chaaaaan, can you stay for dinner maybe?? I'll make something realllllly special!!! Hmm...maybe...chocolate stir-fry!! Or...watermelon flavoured noodles! Orr....a fish salad! Orr..." she continued to name disgusting foods, while i felt my appetite detiorating more and more with each dish. Of course, Toushiro was standing in the room this whole time, arms crossed, and faced pulled into an expression of great irritation. He was at breaking point, and just as i thought as was going to barf at the thought of 'carrot-pancakes' he lost it.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!! STOP PLANNING A PARTY AND JUST SHUT UP!!! WE HAVE A BIG SITUATION ON OUR HANDS THAT WE HAVE TO SOLVE NOW!!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT OUR MISSION?????"

Aha. So he was on a mission was he? Well...no one hides from ember!! I was going to crack this now, and find out why made up characters were appearing everywhere.

"Mission? What mission? Were you guys sent on a mission from this 'soul society' place? What does this have to do with me?" Matsumoto stopped talking, and toushiro sighed heavily.

"ugghhh...kuso, i don't know what to do now. You know too much, yet if you are involved...you don't know enough..." Matsumoto imitated toushiro's look of deep concentration as i started to get a teensy but nervous. He sighed again before making a decision.

"ember, its lunch break at school now. Call your parents...and tell them that friend offered you a ride home, and invited you for dinner. Depending on what we decide to do...you might not be back for a while."

A nervous sweat rolled down the back of my neck as i shakily took out my cellphone to call my mom, wondering what they were talking about, and if i should try to make a break for it.

**A/N: aha!! I FINALLY finished it!! Sorry it took so long to update, alot of crap happened, and a unch of stuff that i am not going to bore you with right now messed with my time to write. Anyways, a slightly shorter chapter, which is very evil of me considering how long it took to update, i know, I'm sorry!!! But...here it is. Reviews GREATLY appreciated, they make me feel soooo special ^^ and constructive criticism is also welcome, no flames please. Anyways, form my last chapter, thankyou to everyone who reviewed/added to favourites/subscribed: ****Chibiussa, Panda-chan-san, MillieEllie, Katsu-taisho, anime0angel, crystalstar83, Hitsugaya2009 ****THANKYOU!!!!**

**And it was very cruel of me to make you wait even after i got all the reviews i wanted...IM SO SORRY!!!! Anyways, lets say...4 reviews for the next update? Nahh, 3 because it's a short chapter. Thanks for reading!!!**


	6. Shock with Shunpo Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Though one day, I WILL own the world, so I will be able to take the rights to bleach XD_

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER SIX~**

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Mom, it's me"

"_oh, Amber, what's wrong?"_

"I want to ask you something. My friend from school lives in town, and they offered me a ride home. They also asked if I can stay for dinner, can I?"

"_Oh Sure! And they live in town? Finally! Maybe we can carpool with them so I don't have to drive as much..."_

"No. They'll bring me home, see you tonight."

"_Okay, see you soon sweetie"_

CLICK. The lie was set, and I was free to stay with rangiku and Toushiro. The only problem was, would I leave in the same condition I came? I didn't know what to do. They were talking about a mission? And my involvement? I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't like it one bit. I knew what they could do. They could erase all my memories of them, and the hollows. They could get me in trouble with soul society, and i did NOT want to face yamamoto. They could make me fight hollows, which probably wouldn't go over well, and...in the worst case scenario, if they wanted to, IF being the deciding word, they could kill me, I stood no chance.

They left the room to discuss something(probably how they were going to deal with me) and I was left by myself, scared witless. Sure, I knew about their personalities and stuff from watching Bleach, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be potentially dangerous. The show could've been lying. Not to mention, if I was involved negatively with this 'mission' of theirs, i was in for a world of pain. Yeah...I was beyond screwed.

When they came back into the room, I became even more nervous. The both had solemn, hard faces, so they were impossible to read. I didn't like not being able to read their expressions. I was really good at predicting peoples thoughts from their faces, but these guys were closed books. They both glanced at me before popping gikon pills into their mouths, and ordering their gigais upstairs. Okay...they both had huge swords, and those auras I said I could feel? Well theirs was now suffocating me. I fell on my hands and knees, shaking slightly with wide eyes.

I weakly looked up at them, "w-what are you doing? Stop, what do you want with me? I have nothing to do with your mission, so piss off and leave me alone!" I was starting to panic, luckily, they both suppressed their reiatsu enough so that i could weakly get to my feet.

"Ah, Taichou, you were right, she is strong. Not to mention, she can see us clearly. And they're in this area too...she must be connected to it somehow." I stared at them like they were crazy, what was I involved in? Were they going to hurt me? What was happening?

"Damnit, are you deaf?!? I asked what do you want? If you're not going to answer me, I'm outta here!" They both looked at me with their unreadable, stony faces...It was really starting to creep me out. Toushiro sighed heavily causing me to raise an eyebrow. He gestured for me to take a seat on the couch, and I did so, Rangiku sitting beside me. (This freaked me out a bit)

"Take a seat Ember, and don't worry, we won't hurt you. By changing into shinigami form, I was just making sure you could see us." He plopped down on the comfy-looking armchair across from the couch.

"We were sent here on a mission for soul society, as you already know. At this stage, I don't think I can tell you what that mission is. What I can tell you is that you are involved. There are two things we came here to investigate. One, abnormal hollow activity. Massive hollows are showing up, and they were beyond the power of the resident shinigami. I myself, have seen menos, the highest class of hollows. The one you saw earlier wasn't even in this category. Something is drawing the hollows here, we're not sure what though. Second, the bureau of research in the twelfth division has found the spiritual pressure of an unidentified shinigami in the area. Their reiatsu is unlike anything we've ever seen, adn could be potentially dangerous."

I took all this in. Surprisingly, I understood every word he said, and that scared me. Could there be a psycho renegade shinigami on the loose in my town? This was NOT good... "Okay...so what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you have an unusually high amount of spiritual pressure, especially for a human. This could be drawing the hollows to you, and the surrounding area. Also, the type of spiritual pressure you have is very unusual for a human. Humans aren't supposed to be able to see soul reapers, let alone hollows. The fact that you can is astounding, and surreal. What you have to remember is that, technically, we're dead. We were reborn in the soul society, all memories erased. After that, we became shinigami. We're what you call, 'ghosts' i suppose, just...different."

All the stuff he was saying was making my brain hurt. So the hollows from last night and today...they might've been after me? _"I didn't think it would be so easy to find you, my dear human. But the again, i guess you found me." _I remembered what the hollow said. He was trying to find me? So the hollow attacks were my fault...damn.

"W-wait. What you're trying to say is...all these hollows, are here possibly because of my existence? And if someone gets hurt by them...it's my fault? What about my family!? My brother...my sister...what are they going to do if a hollow tries to get me and ends up hurting them instead??" I was starting to panic. Anyone who came in contact with me was in danger...I had to leave, if a single hollow hurt my siblings...I didn't think I could take it.

"You're over-reacting. Didn't I just explain that we didn't know why the hollows were here? They could be here for a totally different reason, but they are drawn to your ridiculously high spiritual power! Hollows have to eat too...they just feast on souls, and spiritual energy. And no one is going to get hurt, Me and Matsumoto are some of the highest ranking shinigami in the soul society."

Okay...I knew I could rely on Toushiro. But I still had to play along with the whole 'clueless thing' so... "Okay, wait. Explain this soul society thing to me." (a/n: you don't HAVE to read this part, it just explains everything about soul society)

"Kay, listen up because it's a lengthy explanation, and I don't feel like repeating myself. When people die, their souls are sent to soul society. Soul society is divided in two parts. Rukongai, and seireitei. Rukongai is where the normal souls live. The live in communities that are divided into 80 regions. 80 being the poorest region, while 1 being the richest region. Seireitei is where the shinigami live. Shinigami are souls with very high spiritual pressure. Because of this spiritual pressure, or 'reiatsu', we are able to awaken our zanpuktoh from the depths of our soul. Our swords are called soul slayers, and having one is what makes you a soul reaper." He drew his zanpuktoh so I could see.

"This is hyourinmaru. He is my zanpuktoh, born from my soul. There are two released stages of a zanpuktoh. Shikai, and bankai. Only captains can use bankai, but there has been occasional cases where lower-ranking soul reapers could use it. It seireitei, there are 13 shinigami divisions. Each division has it's own field it specializes in. I am captain of the tenth division, and matsumoto is my lieutenant. In each division, there is one captain to lead, and teh lieutenant to assist teh captain. After them, there are seated officers who lead their own small squads within the division. In total, there are 20 seated shinigami, including the captain and lieutenant. They are ranked by power, captain being strongest, 20th seat being least powerful of the seated shinigami.

"Soul reapers have two jobs. One is to send souls to soul society, this includes normal spirits, and hollows. The other, is to protect soul society, and maintain the balance of the worlds. That is why we're here. The hollows and the strange shinigami are causing a disturbance in the atmosphere. They are also a threat to the humans who live here. Our existence is secret, as humans shouldn't know what happens after death ubtil it happens. There have been exceptions of course, when the human in question can actually see shinigami. This however, is an extremely rare case, which is why it's odd you can see me and Rangiku when we aren't in our human bodies."

Wow...that was a lengthy explaination. I stared in awe, of course I already knew all that stuff, but it just seemed so...different when it was all explained by him. I thought back to everything else that had happened since he showed up, while i was here I might as well ask questions and get a good grasp on things, ne?

"Wait...in the car, you said something about me using flash step? Whats that about?"

He sighed rubbing his temples. Clearly he didn't like explaining these things, so Rangiku explained it for him.

"It's similar to what you said in the car. Using spiritual pressure, we can move really fast, we call this shunpo or flash step. Its usefull in battle, or when you are pursuing someone. All captains are experts at shunpo, they move so fast its not easy to keep track of them with your eyes, at some times, its nearly like they disappear, and reappear somewhere else seconds later. As for why he said you can use shunpo, I have no idea. Humans can't use shunpo no matter how high their spiritual energy is."

Well that was...odd. Was Toushiro losing his touch? "I asked you about flash step because I saw you use it Ember. Which, like matsumoto said, is impossible for a human. That's why I can't understand how you did it."

What he said didn't make sense, mainly because...I couldn't do it. Sure, I was moving a bit faster than usual, and i did some pretty impossible jumps but...

Oh, wait. How in the world did i manage to _jump _into a tree?...and then I also somehow managed to jump on a hollow...and then i was running so fast that...everything was a blur. Me...use flash step? Naww...is it possible? It was making my brain hurt thinking about it, because what they said was true. I shouldn;t be able to use shunpo!

"Ember, do us a favour. Try to fous on your spiritual pressure and use shunpo around this room." Toushiro demanded. Okay...so focus on the spiritual energy I didn't think existed...let alone in me, and make it turn into impossibly fast movements!...this was hopeless. Nevertheless, I DID try...and failed. I had a look of deep concentration on my face when I stood up. I tried to focus my s call spiritual energy and...nothing happened. Shocker. So, I took off running around the house. I did a loop of the bottom floor and came back. They both had sweatdrops, then Rangiku spoke.

"Well...that sure wasn't flash step. Are you sure you weren't seeing things captain?" Toushiro looked just as confused as I had minutes ago, and shook his head muttering under his breath. Maybe he was just seeing things? That didn;t make sense...I know I wouldn't have been able to jump on a tree any other day...This was getting too weird for my liking.

I decided against asking them about the dream I had last night. The phoenix said that it was the soul of my zanpuktoh...which didn't make any sense because i was a human, I couldn't have a soul slayer. If I mentioned it though, they would probably get suspicious because of the renegade shinigami thing...so I guess some things are better left unsaid.

For the next few hours, I continued to ask them questions, and they asked me some as well. I learned alot while...well, lets just say I didn't think rangiku knowing that my favourite colour was blue was going to help them much. Soon, they returned to their gigais, and rangiku went to the kitchen to cook dinner. Something told me that it wouldn't be very edible, based on her earlier food suggestions. While a VERY unappetizing smell wafted from the kitchen, me and toushiro sat in silence, both absorbed in our own thoughts.

"DINNERRRRR!!" came a shout from the kitchen. Stomach churning, i slowly walked into the kitchen, the table was set with 3 plates and on those plates was...well, I actually didn't know what was on the plates. It smelled something like sour milk, and looked a bit like cat sick. I could tell by toushiro's face that he was just about as horrified as I was. Rangiku however, was positively beaming. While I tentatively took a seat, taking care not to breathe through my nose. Toushiro started twitching.

"Matsumoto...what the HELL is that stuff on my plate??"

"Captain, its my casserole surprise!"

"Umm...Why is it called casserole surprise?" I asked a bit cautiously, poking at the glob with my fork. Rangiku and Toushiro sat down, the latter edging as far away as he could from it in his seat.

"Its called casserole surprise because it's a surprise what's in it! I still need to go shopping, so, I just used up all the food we had in the cupboards and fridge! The green stuff is zucchini...i think, the round things are cheerios, there's a few other things in there, and the red sauce...I'm not sure what it is, I found it in the back of the fridge" Subconsciously, me and toushiro faced each other, our expression reflected in each others faces. '_Help me.' _

"Eheh...casserole surprise eh?...uhhh..." A lightbulb went off in my head. "I'm allergic to zucchini! Aha! Yes, that's it! And...umm...If I eat this casserole, there's a chance that my throat could swell up, and I'd stop breathing and then...and then I'D DIE! So...it was nice of you to offer Rangiku, but I can just eat at home, though you and Toushiro should enjoy your meal!" Ha. Pure genius...though, Toushiro sent me a look that clearly said, '_I wish you a slow and painful death' _

"Oh well, I'm sorry Em-chan! Next time I'll be sure not to use zucchini! Okay, hurry up and eat Taichou so we can get Ember home before her Mom starts to think we kidnapped her!" Toushiro's face was priceless as he reluctantly rose a fork full o cat-sick stu to his face. I decided to mock him for fun, I know it wasn't nice of me considering he did save my life and all...but I just couldn't resist, not when he had a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Yeah _Taichou. _Eat the healthy meal Rangiku made for you! You're a growing boy, you need your vitamins!" I really wish I hadn't said that. Anger flushed his face, and I could literally feel a drastic temperature drop.

"Uhh..he he, maybe we should like...leave...now. Rangiku! Let's leave...PLEASE. She laughed out loud at the look of terror on my face at the angry Toushiro.

"Ember...you are so...dead." He started chasing me around the house and let me tell you, he was fast. He was so angry, I seriously worried for my safety.

"MATTAYA!! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!! I'M TALLER THAN YOU, DOLT!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MOCK ME!!!" With a spasm of terror, I burst forth, running as fast as I could, but then...Toushiro froze, his eyes wide. Rangiku stopped laughing abruptly, and also stared at me with equally wide eyes.

"Umm...guys, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me strangely?"

They continued to stare, and that's when I realised that I had already circled the entire house and was now standing behind toushiro.

'_what? But I was just standing in front of him a second ago...'_

'_That's some pretty fancy shunpo kid, maybe being inside you won't be as bad as I thought'_

**A/N: haha, cliffhanger. X) sorry!! Anyways, fast update, though my chapters seem to be getting shorter somehow...sorry about that!! Well, that just means I'll update quicker I suppose, ne? Anyways...wait...wait...**

**EIGHT REVIEWS IN TWO DAYS?!?!?!?!?!?!? *dies***

**...oh...my...god. (deep breath) ...THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!!!!!!**

**I can't believe it...and the last chapter was so short and...not good(in my opinion) but 8 reviews? And in only 2 days? I'm speechless...Thankyou to everyone who reviewed/added to favourites/subscribed: **

**Panda-chan-san, Chibiussa, Lelouchgeass, crystalstar83, LittleSora10, MillieEllie, frozen ice cream, AngelzReaper, and jenny **

**Also, I got some questions from Chibiussa, and I thought I should answer them here for anyone who may have the same questions:**

1. Is Shiro Going To Have A Zanpakuto? And What Will It's Name Be?  
2. Is Ichigo In Your Story A Captain Already? Or Is He Still A Substitute?  
3. Will Shiro Join The Squads Or Just Learn Being A Shinigami By Herself When  
The Ones She Loves Are In Danger?

**1) I think I will give her a zanpuktoh, I'm just not sure when. I have the name in my head, but I don't want to say it because it might give it's powers away :3**

**2) This may make me seem a bit unorganised...but I'm not sure. I'm not decided on what point in the actual series I'm putting the story in...So far I guess it's before Ichigo comes into the picture and stuff, and I think he'll stay a substitute for my story...**

**3) I'm still making the story up as I go! =P I have an idea...but I don't want to say in case it spoils something.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading, please review! Also...based on the number of reviews for the last chapter, I'm going to this time ask for 5 reviews before the next chapter...because I'm a greedy butt face, kay? :P but then again, If the reviews come as fast as they did for the last chapter, I may have to post chapter 7 tomorrow...**

**Wow...that was a long author's note...I'm sorry if you actually had to read all that :P**

**~ember-chan**


	7. More Appearances Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. And, I can't think of any sarcastic comments or jokes to add to the disclaimer, so I'm just gunna write the chapter. _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

_Please read the authors not at the end of the story!! It's extremely important!!!_

**~CHAPTER SEVEN~**

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

'_That's some pretty fancy shunpo kid, maybe being inside you won't be as bad as I thought."_

I froze. It was the voice again. So I was hearing voices, but that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that I was behind toushiro when i was running in front of him not 2 seconds ago. He was right, _I could use flash step. _But how? It was physically impossible!

"H-how did you do that?" Matsumoto stuttered out. Toushiro just continued to stare at me silently with shocked eyes. Okay, something was wrong. I could NOT use flash step. I-I-I KNOW!! I have schizophrenia! I was hallucinating, that had to be it. I KNEW I had schizophrenia, but no...my mom wouldn't take me to a doctor to be tested. Now who was wrong? ..wait...if I just hallucinated flash step, that means matsumoto and toushiro don't exist, I'm just imagining things. Ohh, things are finally starting to make sense...

Wait. If my hallucination was lasting this long...I'm psychotic. But...if I've totally lost it, how am I thinking so straight? Something weird was going on...and apparently I wasn't going to figure it out soon.

"Matsumoto...contact soul society. We have a situation on our hands." Shakily, Matsumoto took out a cellphone similar to toushiro's. Without realising it, I had started to quiver in fear. Soul society? Would they kill me? Would I help them fight hollows? Why could i use flash step? Oh man....

"Taichou! The connection has been lost, I can't contact them." She seemed panicked and toushiro swore under his breath. I was frozen to the spot. I was in the same position I had been in when I first left school with them. The position: dearly screwed and scared shitless.

"W-wait! Something...It's not possible!! I-I can't use flash step! You explained this to me a few hours ago! H-humans can't do stuff like that, and I'm a human!"

"I know Mattaya, now shut up, we need to figure out what to do." Toushiro responded harshly.

"Well taichou, you better do it quickly, it's 7:30 we need to bring her home." Matsumoto was right. My mom was going to start thinking that I got kidnapped or something, soon...

"Hai. Matsumoto, get in your gigai, we'll take her back. Don't talk to her parents, just walk her up to the door...I have an idea of what to do until we can talk to yamamoto-soutaichou." I gulped at this, that old guy was really scary.

Within a few minutes, they had ushered me into the van and we sped off towards my mom's house. (I only went to my dad's house a few times a month, and he didn't know I was there) Matsumoto walked me up to the door. Now that she was out of her school uniform, she looked around 20...my mom was going to have a lot of questions. DING-DONG

My brother answered the door. "Eh, squirt, scooch outta my way if ya' know what's good for you." I said pushing him aside and kicking off my shoes. Matsumoto giggled at this, despite my...maybe, dreadful predicament, I couldn't help but bug my brother. It was then my Mom walked swiftly towards matsumoto and shook her hand, introducing herself.

"Hello! Thank you for having her for dinner! My name is Katrina Mattaya! Please, come in and have a drink!" Matsumoto shook her hand and replied just as enthusiasticly.

"Konbawa! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto! We had lots of fun with Ember, we hope she can come again! And I'm afraid I can't come in my tai-brother is waiting in the car for me." It was then that my little brother made me realise my worst fear.

"Hey, wait a sec, I've seen you before! Your in that jap, mhpff!!!" It was then that i smothered his mouth with my hand and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Eric!! He he, I'm a bit thirsty! How about you make your favourite big sister some of your famous hot chocolate? Then, maybe I'll remove the parental controls I put on your laptop!" He immediately did what I said. I cought him trying to hack my account on his laptop, so I placed parental controls on his laptop so he could barely do anything.

"Well...anyways, sayonara!" Matsumoto waved and left the house closing the door behind her. Me and my brother sat at the counter in the kitchen, sipping our hot chocolate.

"Hey Amber," he started. "Ember." I just had to correct him.

Rolling his eyes, he continued. "Ember, didn't that lady look like one of those dudes from that anime you watch? Bleach or something?" I froze. Damn my stupidness!! My brother never wanted to watch bleach, but I forced him to because it was so awesome. If I hadn't done that, he would never had noticed. Shit.

"eheh, what're you talking about bro? You've lost it." He shrugged and we went our separate ways. He started banging his drums, and i turned on my ipod to drown them out. (in case you care, i was listening to my chemical romance)

'_today was bizarre. Hollows, shinigami, soul society, and now flash step? Seriously, i must have some sort of defect or something...what am I going to do when they tell soul society about my "condition"? I can't believe this is happening...adn my brother nearly noticed matsumoto, if he doesn't keep his mouth shut...I'm going to have a shitload to explain to could I use flash step though? That was too weird, I wonder what's going on..."_

It was then when I heard the strange noise. I cautiously looked around my room, but saw nothing. I turned my headphones up full blast and lied back on my bed, closing my eyes deep in thought.

The music was too loud.

My eyes were closed.

I didn't notice the person who had come through my window.

I didn't notice I was being watched.

When I sensed a strange presence in my room and opened my eyes, nothing could've prepared me for what I saw.

"what...the...HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM TOUSHIRO???? WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Toushiro shoved his hand over my mouth to make me shut up, hissing angrily in the process. "you idiot! Someone is going to hear you and come running, shut up will you?!?! I here because you could be in danger, or you could be dangerous. Either me or matsumoto will be watching you at all times, for obvious reasons. Only until we can contact soul society, so you should be left alone by tomorrow."

I paled. They would call soul society tomorrow and then I would die. Shit.

...okay maybe I wouldn't die, maybe I was just being paranoid? Tch, how could I not be though, i had freakkin shinigami powers!!...well, flash step crap anyways. I was thanking my lucky stars that the day before I had gotten rid of my bleach posters. After I saw toushiro, I thought it was a good idea to ditch Bleach all together, and give up anime cold turkey. Clearly it was making me insane. I had given all my stuff to my best friend, saying that my mom wanted all the posters down in my room, and then I gave her the manga, and told her not to complain. She happily complied.

Okay, so to avoid awkward conversation with toushiro, I decided to go hang out with my brother for a while. Sure, we annoyed the hell out of each other, but we got along pretty good otherwise. He was the person I was closest to in my family. Also, if my worst fears came true, I wouldn't be able to see him again after soul society got contacted. At around 11:30 I finally shut down msn and climbed into bed. (obviously he didn't watch while I changed)

I was tired from the whole day, and I had a headache from trying to figure everything out, but I couldn't sleep. One, because I was way too nervous still, and Two. Toushiro was sitting at my desk staring blankly at a wall. I wasn't used to having some guy with a sword in my room while i tried to sleep, so it was giving me some difficulties to close my eyes...what have I gotten myself into?

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I stared at the wall while ember tried to sleep. I knew that she would get attacked by a hollow, and despite her strange abilities (flash step) she couldn't take on a menos grande. That's why I was here, she had to stay alive until yamamoto-taichou could examine her. Also, even if it was a pain, we were here to keep the humans safe. While I was starting to wonder if she was still an ordinary human, she was one all the same and it was my responsibility to keep her safe.

After pointlessly tossing and turning in bed for a few minutes, she finally sat up. She looked really annoyed, and turned to me.

"do you have to sit there while i sleep?? You know, alot of weird crap happened today, and the fact that an invisible, dead samurai guy is sitting in my room doesn't really help calm me down." I suppose that was true, so i shrugged and walked out of her room, leaving her slightly shocked, though i did hear her grumble, "freaky silent jerk" under her breath before rolling back under the covers. Humans were quite odd...or she was anyways. Though, she could hardly be considered human. Eventually, I ended up sitting on top of her roof, watching the stars. If I was doing all this watching and worrying tonight for nothing, I was going to be really mad tomorrow.

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

_Where was I? The last thing I remembered...I was trying to get to sleep...was I asleep? I took a quick look around. I was on a familiar plane of ice, and a fiery phoenix was floating nearby. I hadn't realised I ws lying on the ground. It was cold. Standing up quickly, I realised I was wearing the same white dress as last time, but this time i was also wearing white socks. I looked at the phoenix, it had a satisfied smirk on its face, and was looking down at me. _

"_congrats kid, looks like there is a reason i'm inside you" i swear this bird was smoking something. I didn't have fiery birds living inside me. _

"_Who are you anyways, and why do you keep saying you're inside me? You can't just rent out my body like an apartment building, where are we really?"_

"_Idiot girl, I have already explained all of this to you. I am the soul of a zanpuktoh, but you can't hear my name, so I won't bother saying it again, it pisses me off. We are in the depths of your soul, this is where I reside, and will continue to, until you finally hear my name and release me in the form of a sword." _

_I see...so I was mental. Even in my dreams i had things telling me I had a zanpuktoh, and spiritual pressure, and all this crap. Though, I suppose I had to believe it. A high ranked shinigami was wandering my house somewhere after all. Oh, and I managed to flash step earlier, that was another good reason to believe all this was really happening. _

"_If you're the soul of a zanpuktoh, why are you here? Human's can't have zanpuktohs, and I'm a human!"_

"_I'm your zanpuktoh, so I am in your soul. Duh kid, weren't you paying attention earlier when that captain kid explained this to you? Zanpuktohs are born directly from teh soul, creating a bond between person and zanpuktoh. That's how we're talking now, because of our bond. I must say, you aren't very bright, but it is nice to see something else besides this icy plain for once. I'm glad you finally found me, but I sense that you are bursting with questions. Lets get those over with now shall we?"_

_How it knew I wanted to ask it some questions, I don't know. Maybe it's this 'bond' thing that it kept talking about, but whatever... "yeah. What happened earlier? How did I use that flash step thing? Why can I use it? I used it when I fought the hollow too..."_

"_i don't know how you managed to do it either kid. I think it's safe to assume that you are no ordinary human though. You have the soul of a zanpuktoh, and you can use flash step. Something must've addled with your brains in the past or something...though I would remember something like that, so maybe not...ahh. I sense you are waking."_

_It was true, the scenery, and the great phoenix were both starting to fade away. I called out, "Wait!! Make sure you help me, I don't know what's going to happen!! And what's your name??"_

"_My name is Koorihon-"_

It was at this point when Ember snapped awake in her bed.

The next morning, Toushiro wasn't around my house. I guessed he went to get ready for school, so I paid his absence little mind. As usual, My mom woke me up early, I went to school listening to my ipod, and I got there earlier than everyone else. I sat outside my classroom door, taking out my ipod again. I didn't even make it through half a song when a mysterious figure started to climb the stairs. That figure had abnormal, spikey white hair. I swear he was such a creepy stalker.

Without exchanging eye contact or a word, he plopped down on the ground beside me, and proceeded to stare at the wall opposite of us.

"Ember" He spoke in a tone so serious that broke the silence, I jumped slightly.

"what is it now toushiro? More hollows out to get me?"

"Haha, now shut up. Matsumoto was working on getting communication with the soul society last night. She nearly got it, but the connection got lost again for no apparent reason. If we can't contact them by tomorrow after school," (today was Thursday) "we're going to have to take you to soul society. To avoid suspicion, everyone's memories of you will be erased. We can give their memories back when we come back from soul society...if we come back" He added under his breath. It was then when I started to panic. IF we come back, _IF_?!?!?!?!? I was going to die, I knew it!! Dammit...I hadn't even achieved world domination yet! I was about to answer him, when the teacher showed up and let us into the classroom.

We silently took out our laptops, I have no idea what he did but I went on msn. Soon, the classroom started to fill, and class started. (we were in science)

**(Black_fire has joined the conversation)**

**(PinkPolish123 has joined the conversation)**

**(Grapefruitrules has joined the conversation)**

**(blub_blub_fish has joined the conversation)**

**Grapefruitrules: Hey guys what's up?**

**Blub_blub_fish: what do you think is up moron, we're in science, how could anything possibly be up?**

**PinkPolish123: Geez Alysha...you're so negative, be nice to Colleen. **

**Blub_blub_fish:...**

**Grapefruitrules: Hey Ember, you're really quiet. And now that I think about it, you look really tense. What's wrong?**

**Black_fire: ...nothing**

**PinkPolish123: -_-U righhhtt...oh wait! How's your brother?**

**Grapefruitrules: Oh yeah! That's why you're acting so strange, is he alright?**

**Blub_blub_fish: Ember?**

**Black_fire: he's fine guys, just had some sort of panic attack...I'm pretty sure he was faking**

**Grapefruitrules: oh...lol**

**Blub_blub_fish: haha**

**PinkPolish123:...**

A message popped up on my screen all of a sudden, "Icy_dragons has asked to be friends with you, do you ACCEPT or DECLINE?" who the hell was icy dragons? Oh...wait...duh. So I clicked accept, a new window popped up.

**Icy_dragons: So this is the "msn" you mortals use to communicate? Interesting...**

**Black_fire: how the hell did you get my email?**

**Icy_dragons: I can see your screen...in case you're an idiot, I'm sitting right beside you**

**Black_fire: ...shut up shortie**

**Icy_dragons: Yeah, like your one to talk, anyways. Matsumoto should be adding you on her msn soon too. She will come to your house tonight to keep an eye on things. Also, so you think you'll be able to think of another excuse to come back tonight?**

**Black_fire: umm...why?**

**Icy_dragons: we don;t want your spiritual energy to rub off on other people, hollows might be drawn to them, and attack**

**Black_fire: Oh shit...m'kay, I'll see what I can do. **

I really didn't want to stay in a house with 2 shinigami, but...if being in my presence was putting innocent people in danger, I would happily go to soul society to be executed right now.

I signed off msn after accepting a friend invite from "Shopping_rocks" and instead stared blankly at the teacher pretending to pay attention.

After a few minutes of playing more pointless tetris on my sidebar, there was a knock on the door, and a grade 12 student came in. "Hello Ms. Sibles, I'm here to get Toushiro Hitsugaya and Ember Mattaya"

Yup, just when I start to think things can't get any weirder...damn.

The class goggled at the grade 12 student, and It didn't surprise me...he looked really strange.

What, with flaming red hair, and a white cloth tied around his forehead, Renji Abarai was sure to attract quite a few odd looks.

And once again, I was so scared I thought I was going to piss myself. Why the hell was he here, and how did he know my name?

**A/N: Aha! A long chapter, over 3000 words finally!!**

**Thanks much for the 6 reviews on the last chapter! And the reviews I got on previous chapters since my last update, as well as favourites and story alerts!!: ****MillieEllie, frozen ice cream, xoxHime-Chanxox, Panda-chan-san, Chibiussa, ..Jewel, Vampire Girl for LIFE, crystalstar83, ..Mikomi., PandaBelz, and LadyChaos1011. **

**Now, for that important message I told you about at the beginning of teh chapter. I thought I should let you know I'm leaving for a while(school trip) and I also have a bunch of crap I have to deal with, so I won't be able to update for at least a week. I need to see a doctor. Stat. We think I have an anxiety disorder, I had an anxiety attack last night, it was so bad...I've literally never been so scared in my life. Anyways...I'll try to write out the next chapter on paper during my trip so that I can publish chapter 8 as soon as I can, but I'm sorry about the absence :) **

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading, 5 reviews for the next update!!**

**(Also, I'm sorry this chapter didn't come sooner. I was up north all weekend, and so I had to type this chapter during class on Friday, and had to finish it tonight) but now I have to do laundry/pack for my trip, so...Bye!! **

**~ember-chan**


	8. The Death Sentence Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach..but…but…I will one day!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!...ehem…did I say that out loud? _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER EIGHT~**

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

And once again, I was so scared I thought I was going to piss myself. Why the hell was he here, and how did he know my name?

Apparently Toushiro didn't know what was going on either, because he was gaping nearly as much as I was. Renji impatiently stood at the door way, arms crossed and tapping his foot. When he locked eyes with Toushiro, he nodded and Toushiro closed his eyes.

Okay. What the freak was going on?

Ms. Sibles excused us to pack up and go with Renji. Shoving all my stuff quickly into my bag, i entered panic mode. '_Toushiro didn't know he was here...oh...my...soul. They've come. Matsumoto must've got ahold of them and HOLY F*CK JESUS CHRIST &*#$ %&*% $#!*%$ %$#&*!!!!!'_

At that moment I had walked through the doorway, out into the hall, and closed the door behind me to face the person renji had come with. This was getting weirder and weirder. There, in shinigami garb and all, was kuchiki Byakuya. I had never felt more tempted to pass out...Of course at this moment, Matsumoto came through a window in shinigami form scaring me further.

She bowed to byakuya and explained her sudden arrival. "I sensed yours and abarai's reiatsu and came immediately sir. The thwelth division passed on my message then?" When they both nodded solemnly, i froze. My entire body went cold. So they had come for me. What was going to happen?

"Hitsugaya, I will wrap things up here. You know what to do." Hitsugaya nodded and swallowed a gikon pill that was in his pocket, Renji mirrored his actions. I was now surrounded by 4 of the strongest shinigami in soul society. Bloody hell I was going to die wasn't I?

"Okay, wait, what's going on?? What is-HOLY CRAP!!" Renji, Matsumoto, and Toushiro had just grabbed me and were flashstepping out of the building at an alarming speed. Soon, we were off of the school grounds, and In the middle of a forest before they let me down.

I was pale and shaking. I couldn't let them take me, bad things would happen. Scared, I reluctantly took a fighting stance with wide eyes, this seemed to shock them all as they all grasped the hilts of their zanpuktohs. I couldn't take them on. "You...you aren't taking me alive. I refuse to come with you. What do you want with me? I've done nothing wrong, and why is there tattoos on your forehead??" I finished, gesturing towards renji. He got really annoyed, "Now listen here little twerp.." Toushiro held him back.

"Stop, Abarai. We need to bring her to soutaichou in one piece. If you would do the honours?" Renji calmed down and nodded. He stuck his zanpuktoh out in midair, and turned it liek a key, opening a portal to soul society. (Like when he and byakuya took Rukia back to soul society)

Toushiro went to grab me by the wrist but...I wasn't there. I had made a break for it seconds ago, and I was now racing away, the only problem was, I was normal running not flash stepping, so they had me surrounded in a matter of seconds.

"Ember-chan, calm down! We need to take you to soul society, because your very existence is a risk here in the real world!" Matsumoto said desperately. She obviously didn't want this to come to a struggle.

"NO!! I am real! I belong in the real world! I won't leave!"

'_That's right, stick it to them girl! Let's take them down!"_

The voice was back. I was pretty much convinced that the phoenix sounded like a woman...not that talking birds were very common. I felt like I should listen to it though...Sure, why not listen to disembodied voices that only I could hear?

"Ember, Ember don't make this harder on yourself. We can do this the easy way...or the hard way. Now come on, the portal's nearly complete." Toushiro made another grab for my arm, but this time, my shunpo kicked in. I jumped up into the trees and sped off at lightning speed. I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. I had my whole life ahead of me, and I had to take care of my brother and sister. I wouldn't get killed pr kidnapped.

"What the hell?? How can a human use shunpo?" Renji called out in the distance, great. Now they were chasing me. I picked up the speed as best I could, and focused on concentrating. The only problem was, I had no idea how I was doing this, or how shunpo worked, so I ended up tripping over my own feet, hurtling towards the ground.

However, just as I braced for impact, Two strong arms caught me, and grasped tightly to restrain me form getting away. Toushiro then turned in the opposite direction and sped off.

I squirmed, punched, and screamed, abandoning all dignity, though nothing worked, so I held still and rambled loud curses at him, to his very great annoyance.

"Damn you, let go! I won't go with you! You'll take me over my dead body!! I wont go, I wont go, I WONT GO!!!"

This continued until we got back to the portal where he finally put me down, but kept a firm grip on my arm. Renji grabbed my other arm and I was instantly screwed.

"Kuso...Where's that phoenix thing when you need her...wait!" I muttered under my breath, thankfully, no one heard me. I closed my eyes while they waited for the portal to fully form.

'_yo, phoenix, are you in here? Wait...now I'm just talking to myself inside my head...maybe I'm crazy. Well you know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.' _

'_I'm right here kid. I'm always here, you just never try to talk to me'_

'_Great. You said your the soul of a zanpuktoh? Good, cause I could really use a giant sword right now. Help me out will you? How do you...appear? I can't go, I WON'T leave my brother or my sister."_

'_You think I know? Hello, I've been sealed inside you this whole time, who would I have found out these things? All I can say, is call out my name. My name is K.." _But once again, I couldn't hear her voice when she spoke her name...shit.

The portal finally finished. It looked like a door into a traditional Japanese home. It slid open to reveal a mass of black darkness. I had never been so scared in my life.

Unable to break free from Renji and Toushiro's grip, I just stood there, with a pale empty face. I couldn't do anything now. Matsumoto leading the way, We entered the portal.

The portal was a black and purple dark cavey thing. (...okay that was THE worst description EVER...sorry. Just think when ichigo & co. Went to save rukia...minus the freaky vacuum thing)

Both of the guys still keeping a tight hold of my arms, we started swiftly walking towards the end of the cave thing. (Im so sorry!!!) 6 minutes later, we had tumbled out into a bright, sunlit field.

Gaping, I took in the scenery around me. "oh...my...god." I was in soul society. I blinked. I was inside a tv show. It was all starting to confuse me now. For some reason that I did not question, we stood in the clearing for several minutes before Byakuya arrived from the same portal. Oh...so we were waiting for him.

The next little while went by in a blur to me. I vaguely remembered walking with the 4 shinigami through the streets of rukongai, towards teh large sentai gate where we were admitted anterance immediately. I remembered walking towards a large building enscribed with the kanji symbol for '1' enscribed on it. I remember walking through those doors, and hearing someone say that soutaichou would see us in a few minutes. I remember sweating nervously, and questioning the odd stinging feeling in the back of my eyes. I realised I was on the verge of tears. I gritted my teeth and firmly shut my eyes, careful not to let any wetness show. It was over, no matter what happened to me, it wouldn;t be good. I was doomed. I never got to see my siblings grow up, I never got to say goodbye...

The doors opened, and I was led into a wide, empty room in which the soutaichou was situated in the middle of.

I recognized the room as where the captain meetings were held, but I didn't see how that would help me now. In fact, no matter how much I knew about Bleach, nothing would help me now. I had lost all hope, I numbly walked towards the soutaichou with the others, not really taking anything in.

"Amber Mattaya. You stand in the court of pure souls today because you are posed as a threat to the mortal world" I just stared at him. Like I cared anymore. Matsumoto shifted and coughed awkwardly, while toushiro just stared at the floor. Byakuya kept his usual face on, and Renji looked like this didn;t make any sense to him at all.

Yamamoto looked me over before turning to Toushiro. "Your report?"

Toushiro explained everything that happened, his first day at school, the hollow near my house, when I started using flash step, the day at lunch, EVERYTHING. Though, I was hardly paying attention. I was trying to figure a way out...if there was one.

I hardly realised what was going on when Renji and Matsumoto took me out of the room and closed the door, leaving Byakuya, Toushiro, and Yamamoto to talk.

Renji stood awkwardly while Matsumoto tried to offer me some comfort. "Hey Ember-chan? I can tell that you're a little worried, maybe even scared or nervous, but don't worry. I promise nothing bad will happen, and if something does...we'll help you." I gave her a cold stare and resumed looking at the ground. She was the one who reported in, and now...My spiritual energy would leave traces at my home, leaving my family vulnerable. I wouldn't die here, I don't care what teh consequences are, I'm getting out of here.

After a few minutes of the awkward silence I was now getting used to, Byakuya took us back into the large room. "Amber Mattaya. After talking with Hitsugaya-Taichou, I have come to a decision." I just stared at him blankly, renji and matsumoto had released me, so my hands were hanging limply at my sides. Hitsugaya was staring intently at teh ground, he looked a little...worried? sad? Distressed? Whatever his face read, it didn't look good...

"...We have decided that you returning to the human world would impact negatively on the environment around you, and put others in danger." Thanks , tell me something I DON'T know...

"So for that reason, I'm afraid that you can't return to teh mortal world..." I froze and looked up at him with fear filled eyes. I was still in my school uniform, and I was shaking in my skirt. That was exactly what I was afraid would happen.

"N-NO!! I have to go back!!! I have a life to life you big jerk!! I-I....I have to get back to my family!! They should already be wondering where I am!!!"

"They aren't. They don't care where you are anymore. They don't even know you exist! Kuchiki-Taichou erased everyone's memories of you. You no longer exist" I started shaking violently. No one remembered me? If all records of me were gone...he was right. I didn't exist. I was just....a person. A person that no one knew or cared about...I was on the verge of tears.

"w-WHAT?!?!?! You...You jerks!!! My whole life is on earth, how dare you kidnap me and erase my life!! Do know who you're dealing with???? I-I-.....I'll kill you if anything happens to my family! I demand you take me back right now!!" My eyes were glowing with rage, I was shaking, and my hands were balled up into fists.

"Amber Mattaya! Restrain yourself! We are authority, now wait until I am finished talking!" I stopped yelling out of intimidation, but my eyes continued to burn.

"Now...as a result, the only place you can go is...here, soul society. The only problem is...only souls can come to soul society...You are a human, and very much alive. I'm afraid our only option is..." Matsumoto gasped and looked distressed, Toushiro closed his eyes and looked ta the ground. Byakuya stared emotionlessly at a wall, and Renji blinked rapidly.

"Amber Mattaya...I'm afraid that you are hereby sentenced to death."

Darkness. I couldn't take anything in. Numbness. I remember blindly falling on my knees. Emptiness. I remember the feeling of hopelessness that took over my entire being. Anger. A flame that was growing inside me, calling for the destruction of this room and everyone in it immediately. The voice. The voice that called out from inside of me.

'_Don't give up hope! We can still fight! Tell them about me, they can't kill a soul reaper, even if you are human!! Ember, release me, call out my name! You can take control of the situation! Hurry, my name is K..." _ once again her voice faded out. I had no hope, it was over. Two members of the first division came in the room and grabbed me by the arms. They weren't going to kill me right now were they? Outraged cries came from renji and matsumoto and yamamoto answered my question by raising his sword.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou! I must protest! There has to be something else we can do!"

"Please captain commander, I don't even know her, but she's just a kid! She has her whole life ahead of her! Please reconsider!"

"Silence!" Yamamoto's voice rang out across the room. "My word is final. She's a threat to both worlds. It's unfortunate, but there's nothing else we can do. Normally, high amounts of spiritual energy wouldn't matter, but being able to do flash step is going too far! She won't suffer...she'll be reborn in rukongai. Perhaps she'll become a shinigami. Her memories will be gone...but her soul will live on. Now, Mattaya-san. I'm going to ask you to close your eyes."

No. _'No.' _ Both mine and the phoenix's voices protested. I had to do something, I couldn't die here. No.

The other four shinigami backed away, cringing slightly. Matsumoto and Toushiro looked a little sad, Renji looked sympathetic, and Byakuya...looked like he normally did. I swear, he was incapable of emotion.

Yamamoto raised his sword above his head

'_Come on, listen girl!'_

Yamamoto started to lower his sword

'_Can;t you hear me? I'm practically screaming my name!'_

Yamamoto sliced...air?

"No way I'm I dying today, you wrinkly old fart!"

I had flash stepped away and was now standing in the corner of the room. Everyone's eyes widened (even byakuya's) No one had noticed me move.

"This is exactly why she's a threat! A mere human, able to do flash step! Mattaya, come back here!"

"No way old man! You'll have to catch me first!"

I started rapidly flash-stepping around the whole room, I became a blur. I had no sense of direction whatsoever, and had no idea what was going on, but I knew I had to escape. "Get her!" Yamamoto called out. Uh-oh.

I soon felt a strong hand grab my arm, yanking me back. It was one of the first division members. I had never seen him in the series, so he probably wasn;t very important, and therefore, not very strong. I immediately broke free and started running in the opposite direction. I bumped into a wall and felt teh tips of 3 swords pointed at my back. Renji, Matsumoto, and Toushiro all had their zanpuktohs pointed at my back, stopping me form any means of escape. Man this really wasn't anything like the show...

"Mattaya.." Toushiro started in a quiet, threatening voice.

"Don't make this harder than it is. You won't feel a thing, soutaichou isn't beheading you. He's releasing your soul from your body and sending it to rukongai. Technically...you'll be dead, but you will still live a new life. With your spiritual pressure, you'll probably become a shinigami. Now, Put your hands on your head adn we'll lower our swords, A human doesn't stand a chance against 7 shinigami, no matter how fast they can move, or how much reiatsu they have."

I smirked. The voice inside me laughing triumphantly.

"well then...Hitsugaya-taichou. It's a good thing I'm not human, otherwise this would never work..." His eyes widened in shock and surprise as he and the other two jumped back as a strage, pulsing, blinding light absorbed me. My voice cried above the midst. "FLY! KOORIHONO FUMETSU!"

When The light disappeared a second later, to my great shock, along with everyone else's, there I stood. I was dressed in traditional shinigami garb, my hands grasping a large sword out in front of me.

My eyes widened in shock as the blade of my sword burst into flame.

'_well...if I wasn't dead before, they're going to kill me now...'_

'_heh...nice job kiddo. Now lets cream some soul reaper but, shall we?'_

...Koorihono Fumetsu?

**A/N: ew...i disappoint myself. I think that chapter sucked, ne? I thought it was sort of rushed...but whatever. I had to update. The trip was awesome, and I still have yet to see a doctor -_-U i swear, my doctor is always closed. My appointment is on tuesday afternoon, so on a brighter side...I get to miss double period math class!! ^_^**

**Anyways....hope you like this chapter, send me some feedback, kay? I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good...but I'm starting to get writers block...I'm actually not sure what should happen now...so...yeah. **

**But, on the plus side, I got...8 reviews?!?!? *Faints* THANKYOUUUUUUUUUU!!!! For the reviews, and the favourite stories, and the story alerts!!!!**

**Butterfly. Love. Mikomi., ShioriOokami, LadyChaos1011, Chibiussa, crystalstar83, Panda-chan-san, frozen ice cream, jenny, Joanne77, Nacho-chan**

**THANKYOU!!!!!!!! ^_^**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!! (and don't flame me if this chapter was too horrible *nervous laughter*I'll try to make it better, I promise!!!)**


	9. Kidou and Replacements Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I really don't own bleach. But then again….anything is possible if you just believe!...so how come the rights to Bleach aren't appearing in front of me?!?!? Damn… _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER NINE~**

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

...Koorihono Fumetsu?

My eyes widened further as the hilt burst into ice, yet, it wasn't cold...Okay, something was messed up here...

Everyone was shocked, probably even more then I was. Toushiro was totally frozen, Renji dropped zabimaru, and matsumoto fell to her knees. Why, yamamoto even opened his eyes, and Byakuya's eyes widened! Never thought I'd see that happen...

Wait no...I was more scared, I yelped and tried to drop the flaming sword but...it was stuck to my hand??

"W-WHAT!??!?! Damn you! Come off!! No, i don't wanna have a giant flaming thing stuck to my hand! Ugghh, PHOENIX! You're doing this aren't you???" They looked at me like I had lost it as I continued to flail around, trying to shake off the sword. It wasn't until yamamoto cleared his throat that I stopped and grasped the hilt with two hands again.

"Oh...yeah. sorry. ANYWHO..." My dirty, angry look returned. "Just TRY to kill me now. I will take you all down, and I will return to my home to protect my family and friends." Only this time, they looked a bit frightened. Yeah, well...so was I. I had a huge nervous sweat worked up on the back of my neck.

"Well...that is most unusual. I guess...we can't kill you." I breathed a sigh of relief and managed to remove my hands from my sword to sheath it in the holder that had appeared on my back. Yamamoto then nodded towards the shinigami and I immediately found myself grabbed around teh stomach by several pairs of hands.

"WHAT?!?!? Get off me you freaky creepy lurkers!!! Gahhh!!! I thought you said I was free to go????"

"I said we wouldn't kill you. You are far from free, Amber Mattaya. Hitsugaya...the...dungeon cells." Aw...shit. The many pairs of arms lugged me down to the place i recognized as the place where renji, kira, and momo were held when ichigo infiltrated soul society. I got tossed into a cell, and heard a click as the door locked behind me.

"w-Wait! What are you doing?" As i turned around, I saw the retreating backs of toushiro and the two first division members. I leaned against the back wall and slid down, resting my arms on my knees.

'_...well this sucks. Wait...WAIT...oh...my...shinigami. I'M A SHINIGAMI?!?!?!?!? W-WHAT!?!?!?' _I jumped up and took in my odd clothing. I was wearing the traditional shinigami garb, a shikahusho or something?...man, i really wished I paid more attention to the proper words for things. My outfit was the same as any other shinigami's, except instead of a tie on the front on the uniform (the white thingy...-_-U) My white..thing...was tied into a knot on my left side, with long white strips hanging down to my mid-calf.

My sword...no...zanpuktoh was in a sheath slung over my right shoulder, on my back. I took out my soul slayer to examine it. I sat down on the ground taking in my swords unique form. The hilt appeared to be made of pure glass, with a gold swirl going around inside of it. Seperating the hilt form the blade was a series of thin, gold circles, that sort of looked like bubbles. The blade was also clear, and was really long. (about the size of hyourinmaru)

With a start, I realised that what I thoughts was glass, was actually ice! But, it wasn't ordinary ice...there was a cold sensation when I touched it, but it wasn't actually cold. It wasn't melting either...I hoped that it wasn't breakable either...it probably wasn't, otherwise it wouldn't be a very good sword...From the gold parts, heat was generating. It was amazing. The sheath was gold with silver patterns carved into it. It really was the most beautiful sword I had ever seen, it was so elegant it nearly took my breath away. It was sparkling in the little light that managed to penetrate the tiny cell i was in.

With a sigh, I realised that I wasn't going anywhere soon, so I put my zanpuktoh on the ground beside me, and sat against the wall with my knees brought up to my chest. I longed for someone to explain what was going on, so I turned to the voice inside my head.

'_...phoenix? are you here?'_

'_you can stop calling me phoenix, you know my name now'_

'_...koorihono fumetsu?'_

'_that's right kid, good job. I think we about scared those shinigami shitless. Mission accomplished."_

'_what does this mean? Am i....a soul reaper? It's impossible! I'm only human!'_

'_actually kid, I have no idea what you are. There's no question that you are living...but you aren't a soul either, so you technically aren't a soul reaper. I have no idea how this happened, it just...did.'_

'_I see...so what are they going to do now that I have shinigami powers?'_

'_I'm sorry kid, I don't know...I don't think they'll kill you though. I'm not even sure what would happen if you died. You're already a soul reaper, therefore a soul...but not a soul, therefore not dead...it's way to confusing, let's just go with the flow, ne?'_

'_yeah...you're right. I only wish I understood what was going on though...I also wish I knew what time period we're in. Like, has aizen betrayed soul society yet? Has ichigo become a soul reaper? And more importantly, if this is before any of that happens, I have no idea what to do. Also, is there a way I can escape from this cell? It's really stuffy in here...'_

'_Sorry kid. It's kidou enforced. You wouldn't happen to know any of that though, would you? Because that could really be useful...'_

I thought back to all the bleach I had watched. Surely I could remember at least one spell that could help me here? Though...even if I managed to remember one, I didn't know how to use it...well this just about sucked...

It hit me. A level 4 kidou. I memorized it when me and my friend were just goofing off, looking up random stuff on the internet. It didn't have a chant, so I could do it...maybe...probably not. But what did I have to lose?

I imitated the stance Rukia always assumed when she cast a kidou. Feeling a little awkward, I called out, "err...Way of Destruction Number 4: White Thunder!"

...Nothing happened, and I was now standing there looking like an idiot.

'_Idiot girl. Why would you try to use a kidou when you know well that you don't even know how a kidou works?'_

'_hey...shut up! Maybe...maybe I can use kidou, I just did something wrong! Rukia uses that...way of destruction 33 or something, maybe there's a different stance for each one? So...if I try different things..._

I tried a variety of different stances, all the fighting stances I had learned in martial arts classes when I was younger, and a variety of random things...that probably made me look really stupid.

I stood on one foot and put my hands above my head.

"Way of Destruction Number 4: White Thunder!"

I went into a crouch, and positioned my hands like a monkey.

"Way of Destruction Number 4: White Thunder!"

I jumped up and down while trying to perform the kidou.

"Way of Destruction Number 4: White Thunder!"

I did a one handed handstand and started the chant while pointing at the cell door.

"Way of Destruct-AHH!!"

And I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I should mention that I can't do a handstand, so trying to do one on one hand was a little bit stupid. In the end, I gave up, turning my back to the door, and walking back to my sitting wall.

"Damn it! I'm saying all the words right! I guess Way of Destruction Number 4: White Thunder just won't work..." I said flinging my hand over my shoulder in defeat.

There was a loud crash and bang, and i spun around to see the cell door was on the floor, destroyed, and smoking slightly. My eyes widened in surprise as i looked at my hand.

"...all i had to do was point my hand at the door...and i spent half an hour doing ridiculous poses?" My eye twitched a bit as I continued to stare at the door.

'_Idiot! We're free! Let's go before they come, you made quite a racket!'_

...oh yeah. I quickly grabbed my soul slayer and strapped it to my back, running out the door in the process. I found myself in a dark hallway. 'oh boy. Now what? I have no idea how to get out...damn' I heard loud footsteps coming down the opposite end of the hallway, Rangiku and Toushiro's voices standing out the most.

"Ember-chan? Are you okay?? What was that noise!" Matsumoto called out.

"Mattaya, stay where you are!" Toushiro ordered in a gruff tone.

Aww...shit. I had already attracted alot of unwanted attention. Well...I guess I should run for it... and making as little noise as possible, I ran down the hall, away from the footsteps.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

"what are we going to do with her now that she seems to be a shinigami?"

"I'm not sure..." yamamoto responded. Well that was helpful. How was she a shinigami though? She ws just a human! A mere human! She couldn't have a zanpuktoh...but she looked as surprised as us when she saw herself...

Just then, a loud bang was heard from the basement where we had just took her minutes ago.

"Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Abarai! Go see the source of the noise!" Yamamoto ordered, looking slightly worried. I wasn't though. She couldn't do anything dangerous or powerful...right? Either way, we all nodded and sped away to the basement, racing down the dark hallway. When we got to teh cell room however, our voices got caught in our throats.

"No...way" Matsumoto muttered out. Renji's eyes were as wide as saucers. Where we had looked up Mattaya just a little while ago...was a smouldering mass of bars, and she was gone.

"What in the world did she do?" Renji asked.

"I don't know but we have to find her. Abarai, Matsumoto. Follow me, she couldn't have gotten very far. They nodded and we raced down the hallway to follow her.

'I didn't think that one human girl could cause so much trouble...'

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

I ran down the hall, the others were gaining on me. I could sense the 'auras' stronger than I could before I started wearing this weird...thingy. I guess I was a soul reaper now? Gahh...too confusing. Anyways, from what I could tell, I was being chased by Toushiro, Rangiku...and someone I wasn't too familiar with, but I took a guess at Renji or Byakuya because I sense it back at school earlier...

Whoa.

Was I really at school only a few hours ago?...crazy. I was now running for my life from crazy shinigami who want to lock me up in a cell. My science project seemed so far away...and so puny compared to this. On the bright side, despite the fact that I was now trapped in some parallel universe that is supposed to be a tv show...I didn't have to do my homework anymore!...oh yeah, that was the thing to think about now.

Mentally slapping myself in the head, I focused on flash-stepping as fast as I could. Turn right, turn left, up a few stairs and, "Ah! The light, it BURNS." I had managed to find my way out of the never ending hallway, and had just been immersed in very bright sunlight. I was standing in the middle of 1st division...cool.

I wasn't sure if I was still being chased, so I decided to run anyways. I jumped to the top of a building with my new-found shinigami skills, and started flash-stepping at top speed until I found myself out of first division...What now?

I couldn't sense anyone following me anymore...but where was I supposed to go?...first...

"Detective work" I decided out loud. I would find 3rd division (because it's closest) and find out if Ichimaru was still here. That way, I would know If Aizen had betrayed soul society already.

Figuring I had nothing to lose, I started running left, trying to find any division doors.

**About an hour later**

...I had no idea what I did...but I did the impossible.

I had no idea how I managed it, but I was standing outside thirteenth division. What the hell?!?

'_how did I end up here??? I didn't even pass any other divisions!!! Why am I at the farthest from 1__st__ division?!?? Ughhh...only I could manage something as stupid as this...I swear. Oh well, time to go...'_

Just as I turned to leave, a shinigami started running up to me, "Hey, are you the replacement we requested?" what the HELL was he talking about?

...maybe this would help me keep my cover for a while. "uhhh...yes?" That seemed good enough for her. Oh my god. What did I just do, how come I didn't realise it earlier?!?!?

The person who had just run up to me...the third seat of 13th division (one of them) Kiyone. Man...I felt like an idiot. But, before I could do anything to take back my statement, she had grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the division, towards the captain's building.

'_oh man...what have I done this time?'_

"UKITAKE-TAICHOUUUUU!!!!!" She called, running through the halls. I was barely keeping up with her.

"Kiyone...welcome" he said quietly, as we burst into a room I assumed to be his office.

"I found herrr!!! The replacement sir!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You are the replacement yamamoto appointed?" what?

"Uhh...yeah...that would be me..." He immediately perked up and clapped his hands together.

"All right then! Welcome to thirteenth division, miss-?" I guessed that it was a lead for me to give him my name.

"Uhh...Em...Shirember...Mannaya. You can call me Shiro for short!" He seemed absolutely delighted at this.

"So we're both shiro-chans!!! Wait...why would you have 'shiro' in your name? You don't have white anything!"

"Umm...Your right! I have no idea why that's my name, it just is I guess!"

"Okay then! Shirember, welcome to thirteenth division! You will be replacing Rukia Kuchiki while she plays the role of resident shinigami in karakura town. She's already been gone for over a month...and we haven't heard from her in a while...but she's still exterminating hollows, so you should be on the job for a while!" I froze. She was still in karakura town? She's been gone for over a month? If I remembered correctly...I couldn't have arrived at a worse time. Right before Ichigo appears...right before Aizen's betrayel...before the espada.

....Well, something had to kill me if Yamamoto didn't. I just didn't think I'd have to relive all the episodes of Bleach I watched.

...I was suddenly glad that I hadn't walked into 3rd division to look for Gin. What would he have done if I found him?

**A/N: Success! An update the day after my last chapter!! I guess you could say that I was really bored and managed to stop writer's block in its tracks. It's starting to pick up, and soon I can go into soul society arc and stuff. Now...I just need to think of a logical explanation as to how ember magically is a shinigami. Jk, I have an idea...sort of. **

**ANYWAYS...oh...my...soul...TWELVE REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!? *dies***

**....(still dead)**

**Rangiku appears and pokes my dead body with a stick. Nothing happens. She shrugs.**

"**anyways, ember-chan would like to thank the following people for their lovely reviews and encouragement, and adding 'cold but I'm still here' to their favourite stories, and story alert lists:"**

**Chibiussa, Death2Deadlines, Dragon of Twilight, Chibi Fox-chan, Rain20oo, Bitja, Vampire Girl for LIFE, frozen ice cream, HitsugayaDream, LadyChaos1011, Goddess of the Sun, Butterfly. Love. Mikomi., MillieEllie, Panda-chan-san, and SunsetRainbow.**

***I come back to life and shove matsumoto out of the way***

**ANYWHO.....THANKYOUUUUUU!!!!! SO VERY, VERY MUCH!!!**

**...and the most amazing part? All these reviews/favourites/alerts came in less than 24 hours. I am speechless...I promise to try faster updates for every one of you!! :3 Like I said when I started writing, more reviews, faster updates. **

**Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!! Please leave a review :3**

**~ember-chan**


	10. New Trainer Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I DO own this fanfic!! ^_^ hey! I actually own something in this disclaimer, cool!...in other words, please don't copy! _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER TEN~**

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

...I was suddenly glad that I hadn't walked into 3rd division to look for Gin. What would he have done if I found him?

Kiyone grabbed my arm and hauled me towards another room, slightly scaring me at her enthusiastic behaviour.

So…I had to find a way to live through the entire soul society arc? Wonderful…Simply marvellous.

I found myself in a large room filled with shinigami, obviously from 13th division. They all stared at me as I walked in with their hyperactive third seat.

From what I could tell, they were unseated shinigami. Their zanpuktohs, weren't zanpuktohs, but ordinary and plan swords. They looked at me expectantly as Kiyone lead me to the front of the room facing the soul reapers.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou has finally sent a replacement for Rukia Kuchiki! Shirember Mannaya will be your new trainer!" she said happily. I froze. Trainer?...I really wish I knew what Rukia was doing in soul society before she went to karakura town.

The shinigami all stood up and started popping questions at me.

"Mannaya-san! How long have you been a seated shinigami?"

"Shirember-sensei! What division are you from?"

"What will you be teaching us??"

I started backing away, holding my hands out in front of me pleadingly. This was the last thing I expected.

"I've been seated for a little while…uhh…I'm from…eleventh division? And I'll teach…stuff" I fumbled for answers, and tried to get them to leave me alone. But, apparently I said something that triggered more questions.

"Eleventh division?? Is zaraki-taichou really scary??"

"Wow, eleventh, you must be really strong!!"

Why god...WHY did I feel the need to say eleventh division? Why did it have to be the first thing to pop into my head? Why didn't i say something like, 3rd or 9th division? Because I was an idiot, that's why.

They continued to fire questions at me, and i continued to back away until...I hit a wall and fell. "Owie..." I muttered under my breath. Kiyone cheerfully helped me up and made another announcement.

"Okay guys! You know the drill, meet Shirember at the training grounds in an hour! I'll give her a quick tour and show her where she's supposed to go. Dismissed!" They all nodded and fumbled towards the door. My knees were were, and my legs felt like jello. Why...did this happen? When she asked me if I was teh replacement, I could've said no, could've said I was lost. I could've even asked directions!! But nooo....I had to claim I was an officer from eleventh division, here to replace rukia kuchiki while she was in the real world on a mission. Oh, and not to mention I now had to train 20 other soul reapers (who could probably kill me) when I had no knowledge over my zanpuktoh whatsoever...well this SUCKED.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I...was going...to kill her. We had searched the entire first division and found nothing. We had searched the entire second division, also nothing. We searched third division and again, nothing. How far could she have gotten? I scowled silently as we sped off towards fourth division (we being me, matsumoto, renji, byakuya, momo, kira, and the two members from first division.) [whose names are ibiki and chomaru. Momo and kira joined up with them in the first division]

Yamamoto was furious when we told him she was gone. If we didn't find her...oh I can just imagine the paperwork. But how was she a shinigami?? She wasn't a shinigami!! She's a human! Gahhh....how does she have a zanpuktoh? This is impossible to figure out. Never in my life have I seen or heard of a human that had a zanpuktoh...

When we arrived at the fourth division, we split up into pairs. I went with momo. We still couldn't find her, and I couldn't sense even a trace of her abnormally high reiatsu. Momo and I barely exchanged a word, she could sense how serious and worried I was about this. How the hell did she break down that door?

**(AMBER MATTAYA)**

Oh...shit. I was now at the training field. After a quick tour of some of the main buildings in thirteenth division, Kiyone just left me here to wait for the shinigami i was supposed to be training. They came at the same time and line up in rows in front of me. It was a little overwhelming.

I wanted to flee as fast as I could, these guys were weak right? With my apparent flash step, i could outrun them...but this was the best way to keep my cover. Hidden in the midst of a division, just a low seated officer assigned to train a few soul reapers right?

...

"ermm...alrighty then. Now that we're all here..how about...umm...we discuss how rukia kuchiki trained you before she left?" I was pale as a sheet, and had to be very careful not to shake in my shinigami clothes. I was scared, no question.

"She was teaching us Kido! Sword techniques, and was instructing us on how to call our zonpuktohs names!" uhh...yeah. I didn't know how to do any of that. I was so screwed...

"Okay...and um, out of general curiousity, how many times do i train you a week?" The same burly soul reaper who had answered my last question spoke again. "3-4 times a week, depending on duties we are assigned"

Wait...3-4 times a week? What did I do the rest of the time? Wait...on second thought, maybe I don't want to know. Though nothing could be worse than this right?

"Okay...Lets learn some kido, how about...way of destruction number 4?" well...it was the only one i knew, so too bad. A few of the shinigami looked excited, some bored, and some disappointed.

"Only a number four? That's so weak...hardly useful at all!" I raised an eyebrow remembering my previous experience with that particular kido.

"More useful than you think, can you even do it?" The shinigami that spoke up stepped forward with a confident smirk. He tried...and failed. A little blue spark appeared on his finger for a second, before it flickered and died. Thankgod, at least this meant i could teach them something...

"Right...let's start with that then" I pointed at a tree nearby. "Way of Destruction number 4: White Thunder!" A lightning bolt appeared from my finger and sliced that tree right off the trunk...cool.

The soul reapers goggled at me, and a few applauded. Odd...I didn't even know I could do that until a few hours ago.

I showed them how to do it a few times more before telling them to line up, and do it one by one. This was easier than i thought. At first, I thought they would refuse to be taught by me because I'm short, and look really young (well...technically i am, these guys are over a hundred!) but they seemed to admire me in a way. It was a nice feeling actually...

This process continued for about 2 hours, and apparently, they all sucked at kido. Only 3 people had managed to get a decent shot by the end of the session I decided that 2 hours was good, and dismissed them. They thanked me and left, they all looked exhausted, but satisfied. Was I maybe too hard? Oh well, no time to worry about that now...kiyone had appeared and was now running towards me.

"Congratulations Shirember! I spoke to a few people on their way back to their rooms, they loved your training! Ukitake would like to see you now though" I nodded and thinned my lips. Sure, i wasn't nervous, but I had to be on my guard. If Ukitake found out what I was really doing in his division, and my real identity, i'd be caught before I could swear loudly. I followed her back to the office where ukitake was sipping tea at his desk while doing paperwork. When we opened the door, he gestured for me to take a seat infront of his desk adn dismissed kiyone.

"So...Shirember" He had a very serious tone, it unnerved me. I readied myself...for what exactly, I didn't know...Maybe Toushiro was lurking behind a door, ready to attack and kill me...

"I have just heard some very disturbing news" He said grimly, setting down his cup. As a reflex, i grabbed the hilt of my zanpuktoh as he stood up.

"Very disturbing news indeed." He said again. He looked me straight in the eye. I paled and refrained myself from passing out, his glare was intense, i could see why he was a captain.

"I'm afraid.."

I was dead, they caught me.

"That you..."

I couldn't take him on, I got yamamoto and toushiro offguard, they probably told him what I could do, I was done for.

"Have a mission!" he finished brightly. My eyes widened in shock and i released my grasp on koorihono fummetsu to gape at him.

"I...what??!?"

"You have a mission unfortunately. I didn't want to send you away when you just got here, but I'm sure someone of your caliber won't have a problem with it! There have been some disturbing reports of hollows on the outskirts of rukongai division 50. I want you to go exterminate the hollow, that's it! Unfortunately, you have to leave tonight though."

I nearly laughed with relief. A hollow? I had never fought one before, and I was probably ricking my life by going into battle, but this would make it so much easier to escape and get back home! As soon as I left the gates of seireitei, They wouldn't find me! Then from there, I could find a way back to the mortal world! Then, I would never have to involve myself in the soul society business, and instead I could just return to my normal life. I'd never watch bleach again, and instead would watch man or yugioh, or naruto or something! Life was good again!

I stood up and bowed respectfully to Ukitake. "I'm ready as soon as I need to go Captain! I can go right now If you wish it!" He seemed a bit shocked at my readiness but chuckled warmly.

"Very well. Kiyone will accompany you to the gates. Stay safe and be back soon, okay?" I nodded, and as if on que, kiyone came through the door.

"Kiyone, take Shirember to the third gate to rukongai please."

She responded with a dutiful "Yes sir!" and grabbed my arm again to take me to the gates.

She released my arm when we got near the gate. Just as I was close to singing with joy, and dancing through the gate, I froze as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Damn her...How did she get away? She's not even a soul reaper..."

"It doesn't matter captain, we'll catch her. And besides, soon Yamamoto will make the announcement."

Just then, a loud voice was heard all over seireitei.

"Some form of rogue shinigami is somewhere in rukongai. We need to catch her as soon as possible, we don't know where she is, or the extent of her powers. She has Brown hair and blue eyes, looks young and stands at around 4'11. She carries a zanpuktoh on her back and goes by the name Ember Mattaya. Anyone with information on her is to report to yamamoto-soutaichou immediately. No one is to leave seireitei, or open the gates until she is found and captured."

I suddenly felt kiyone's piercing gaze on the back of my neck. I could feel Matsumoto's and Toushiro's reiatsus practically right beside me. It was then when my breath stopped short and I started sweating. I was so screwed.

**A/N: A new chapter!! (nervous laughter) Sorry about the late update! Eheh...*doges heavy objects thrown at head* okay....I swear, I'm sorry!!! And I'm sorry about the short chapter too, i just wanted to get the tenth chapter out of the way so you know I'm still alive!**

**Anyways, i finally saw a doctor. I won't bother you now with my many medical issues though. As a result, I'll still be updating as much as I can, but sometimes there'll be a week between chapters when I have to see my therapist.(...just don't ask) And, look at this! Chapter 10! Double digits! Wow...this is literally the longest story I've ever written LOL. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who's read the story, and reviewed, and favourites, and alerted. Wait...one sec....14 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!?!?!?!?!?!? HOLY SHITAMOLE AND CHEESE!!!!**

**Wow...just...wow....*ehem* THANKYOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! XD XD You guys make it all worth while!! **

**Destiny Clyne, crystalstar83, Nacho-chan, frozen ice cream, Panda-chan-san, MillieEllie, anime0angel, Butterfly. Love. Mikomi, demon of my heart and mind, Tamahome, Chibiussa, Vampire Girl for LIFE, HitsugayaDream, Raine20oo (HA i spelt it right this time....sorry about that! ^^)**

**Amazing, thanks a ton! It really keeps me motivated, I'm trying to put out another chapter tomorrow just because you guys deserve it and i've been slacking off. **

**Oh! And I nearly forgot, 2 important messages!!**

**1: The reviews are coming amazingly fast! I cannot thankyou enough, it makes me feel all happy inside when I see that someone reviewed my story!! So...even though it might not be until chapter 15 or something...If you are the hundredth review on this story, i'll write you a oneshot! (think of it as a thankyou for all teh reviews)**

**2: I wanna start a new story! I know that I just keep increasing my own workload, even though i already have a huge one, but i like to have more than one project going at once! (this does NOT mean i'm leaving this story by any means, it just means i'll do another one at the same time!) I have a poll on my homepage, or if you want you can request me to do a special one! (no promises) or, tell me if you think I should just stick with this story for now!**

**Wow...longest author's note ever, anyways. Thanks a gazillion for reading! If you review you'll be my bestest friend forever :3 **

**~ember-chan**


	11. Familiar Faces Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: Guess what? Since the last disclaimer, I still haven't received the rights to Bleach? I know..quite shocking… _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER ELEVEN~**

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

I suddenly felt kiyone's piercing gaze on the back of my neck. I could feel Matsumoto's and Toushiro's was so screwed.

'_what am i gunna do???'_

'_calm down...lets see...they might__not have noticed you yet, and the girls a ditz. If she's suspicious, deny everything. Try to mask your reiatsu'_

Right. Cause I knew how to do that. Stupid useless phoenix...

"Well, because you're mission was arranged earlier, I suppose you should still go, let's just get you out quickly before the rogue comes though. How did a renegade shinigami get into seireitei? I wonder..."

Man, she really had no idea...thankfully...I just nodded nervously, keeping a strong sense on rangiku's and toushiro's reiatsu.

Kiyone lead me towards the gate, it was...closing?!?!? SNAP!

"Ahh!! Shirember, hurry! Get under the gate before it closes all the way! I'll tell Ukitake about this, you just take care of the hollow situation!" Was she crazy?? I'd be killed! Teh gate was closing too fast! I wouldn;t make it! Unless...

I sent a burst of reiatsu through my body and shunpo'ed out the gate seconds before it closed with a loud 'clang'

I ran until the gate was a tiny line in the distance and fell to my knees. "i...survived...YES!!! BABY, I'M GOING HOME!!! HAHA!! TAKE THAT YOU FREAKING SOUL SOCIETY, I ALWAYS WIN!!" I stopped celebrating when I realised I had no idea where I was, and no clue how to leave. "...nevermind" I said, looking around nervously.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

'_there's the announcement' _i thought as a loud voice boomed across seireitei. A bit in front of us, there was kiyone, from thirteenth division, and some girl I didn't know. She seemed familiar...but I couldn't put my finger on it. A few seconds later, the unidentified shinigami burst through the gates before the could close, using some of the fastest flash step I had ever seen. I was going to yell at her to stop, because no one was allowed to leave until we caught ember, but then the wave of reiatsu hit me.

Her reiatsu.

Which was now outside the gate...speeding away.

While we were locked in seireitei.

She got away...

"DAMNIT!" I let out a frustrated yell. How had she managed to outsmart all of us??

Rangiku seemed to realise the same thing as me, as she was now shaking with wide eyes. "c-captain" she whispered. "did she just..?" I nodded and we ran towards kiyone, who was now heading back to thirteenth division with a satisfied smile.

"KIYONE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE???" I yelled as we reached her. She seemed surprised at our sudden appearance and assertiveness.

"Hello Hitsugaya-taichou, I was just letting our new officer go on her mission" officer...what?

"What are you talking about Kiyone?!? That was Ember Mattaya! The Rogue shinigami we've spent all day looking for!"

"No! That was Rukia Kuchiki's replacement that Yamamoto-soutaichou sent! Shirember Mannaya!" She paled slightly as realisation hit her.

Shirember Mannaya? Idiots...

"What are you talking about Kiyone?" Rangiku ordered, "What do you mean when you say 'officer' and 'mission'??"

Kiyone nervously fiddled with her fingers. "I found her wandering outside thirteenth division, I asked if she was the replacement for rukia kuchiki. Ukitake-taichou requested that a replacement be chosen by yamamoto a while ago. When she said yes, i took her to ukitake taichou where she was assigned her team. She took rukia's job of training some shinigami. Ukitake-taichou just sent her on a mission to exterminate a hollow on the outer regions of 50th division of rukongai."

I froze. We would never find her, she had all of soul society to hide in now.

"KUSO!" i swore loudly at the top of my voice and started flash stepping towards thirteenth division. Rangiku, and a panicked looking kiyone trailed behind me.

"UKITAKE WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT!" i yelled as i raced towards his office. When i blew his door off the wall, he looked surprised, but pleased to see me.

"hello shiro-chan! I met another shiro-chan today! You should meet her when she returns from her mission! She's nearly as tall as you!" My eyebrow twitched. Even though her name was announced all over seireitei, he hadn't pieced it all together.

"FOOL!!! That other 'shiro-chan' was Ember Mattaya!! The shinigami we now have to search all over rukongai for!!" ukitake blanked out for a second before a spasm of horror crossed his face.

"oh no! Why didn't I see it before?? Ugghhh...I'm going to go talk to yamamoto-soutaichou and see if anything I know about her will give any leads" I nodded and followed him to first division. This was going to be difficult.

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

...crap.

I had wandered around for close to an hour, and was now on the outskirts of a forest...this eternally SUCKED. I hadn't seen anything that looked familiar from the show, and even if I did it wouldn't help me get back! The only person besides a captain in soul society who could open a portal in between the worlds was...urahara and he was in the real world...in japan. Meanwhile, i was in the soul society, somewhere completely random, and no idiot captain would dare open a portal for me to get back.

...I should've just stayed and begged to become a soul reaper, and later sneak back to my world after I gained their trust. I was now eternally screwed, hungry, and exhausted.

I leaned against a tree and collapsed. I thought about my options..I had none. Totally defeated, i rolled over and accidentally fell asleep.

~About 2 hours later~

"what the...HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?" I was looking at the world upside down. I realised something big..monstrous...and evil was hoisting me up by my right leg. Turning my head I paled quite a bit. There were 3 huge honking hollows. Forgetting my dignity, i began to scream my bloody head off. "HOLY EFFING CRAP!!! LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!!!!!!! I SHALL SMITE YOU!!!! I AM EMBER MATTAYA AND I AM YOUR DOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!" one of them grabbed the sword of my back and threw it across the clearing.

"well...shit. Way of destruction number 4: White Thunder!" I aimed a thunder bolt at the smallest hollow (which was still significantly larger than me) and blew it into a tree, but it was still alive. Just a little shaky. If that kidou didn't do anything, what was I going to do???? My zanpuktoh was out of reach!!! I needed both my legs to use flash step!! And lets face it...i was string, but a punch couldn't physically hurt a hollow when it came from me.

I wriggled and screamed, trying to free myself, but nothing happened. I just aggravated the hollows further. "That's it you wriggly little soul reaper!! You're finished!!"

I randomly grasped for words, "I'm not a soul reaper!!!! I'm a human!! And...umm...I'll go humanoid on you if you don't drop me right now!!!! Go eat some soul reapers in seireitei!!! In fact, some should be coming to capture me again very soon!! Lets not eat me and wait for them shall we??"

**(SOMEONE ELSE)**

My head snapped in the direction of some urgent screams. "yo...you hear that?" my brother nudged me, and i bonked him on teh head.

"Do I look like some deaf idiot to you!?? Of course I can hear it!!! My hearing is considerably better than yours baka!!...aghh, stupid kid. Come on, I'm bored let's go check it out" I walked boredly in teh direction of the screams and saw...a soul reaper hoisted up by the ankle in the hands of some hollows. Shrugging, i started walking back.

"Nevermind bro, it's some stupid soul reaper, let's head home" My brother nodded hastily and trailed behind me, but just before we got out of earshot, I heard her scream again.

"I'm not a soul reaper!!!! I'm a human!! And...umm...I'll go humanoid on you if you don't drop me right now!!!! Go eat some soul reapers in seireitei!!! In fact, some should be coming to capture me again very soon!! Lets not eat me and wait for them shall we??"

I froze. As did my brother beside me. Human? She could've been lying...but it sounded believable enough. But she asked the hollow to go to seireitei? No loyal shinigami would say something like that. Maybe...just maybe...I could give her a hand. I looked at my brother and we both nodded. I lept into the air first and threw one of my newest inventions at the humongous hollow holding the girl.

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

Goodbye cruel world...i will have my revenge....

I shut my eyes tightly as the hollow rose its arm to make the final swipe that would end my life. I braced myself...and then...BOOM

What the hell?????

Multiple loud noises were going off, I opened my eyes and let out a yelp as i was dropped on the ground, "owww..." i muttered as i rubbed my backside. I looked up to see the hollows were gone and two familiar faces were in their place.

"what the-??" I jumped up in shock and stared at them with wide eyes. I started bowing profusely, "I thought I was dead for sure!! Thankyou thankyou THANKYOU!!!"

They both laughed and shrugged it off before turning serious. The older female asked me, "seriously kid, are you a soul reaper??" I shook my head fiercely and she nodded satisfied.

"Good. Who are you and why is seireitei after you?"

I smirked and went to pick up my zanpuktoh before strapping it on my back.

"I am Ember Mattaya, renegade human, and apparent enemy of seireitei or something similar. They're after me because I, a human, managed to aquire shinigami powers even though that's impossible. As a result, they want to kill me or something, but they can kiss my ass. I'm getting home no matter what the cost."

They smirked appreciatively and held out their hands for me to shake. "Congrats kid, you seem decent. I'm Kukaku Kaien and this is my brother Ganji. I'm guessing you're pretty lost?"

**A/N: AHA!!! An update FINALLY!!! Hehe...sorry about that, i've been busy..but mostly lazy. Im also sorry about the pitiful update, BUT I bet 'cha didn't see that one comin did ya? ;) ANYWAYS...**

**As of Friday....MARCH BREAK BAY BEY!!! XD so I know what you're thinking, tons of updates? Well...not exactly. To my great and utter disappointment and demise, i'm being dragged to FLORIDA!! I have nothing against Florida, I just hate summer weather, and i really just wanted to hae a lazy march break, like hanging with friends and stuff. I still plan on doing at least FIVE UPDATES thats right. I don't plan on leaving my room so...lots of typing, there's internet where im staying so...yeah**

**Omg...I just noticed i haven't update for like two weeks!!! Im soooooooooooo eternally and forever sorry!!**

**Anyways, i know i lied about the quick update elast time, BUT i have like, the next three weeks off because I have super ultra mega long holidays due to my hellsome schools long hours. **

**So ANYWAYS, here's the part of my author's not where I thank everyone for their reviews, favourites, and alerts ;)**

**HitsugayaDream, Destiny Clyne, A. C. E-Samma, SimplyxSaki, Tamahone, steel-alchemist, crystalstar83, Leaf-chan, ShioriOokami, frozen ice cream, MillieEllie, l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r, Raine20oo, LadyChaos1011, .Butterfly. Love. Mikomi.**

**...i think thats all, if I missed someone I'm terribly sorry, but my yahoo was screwing up so I didn't get a reading pane and...yeah, i won't bore you with that now**

**Ackk...that was a short chapter, BUT i've already started on the next one. And I want to thank everyone who voted for the poll on my profile, I'm going to start a new story soon so vote quick ;)**

**Thanks a gazillion for reading!! Please leave a review at the beep..BEEP**

**Lol ;3**

**~ember-chan**


	12. Death Dates and New Arrangements Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: ACIO BLEACH RIGHTS!!! (lol, harry potter reference) DAMN YOU!! It's not working…So as a result, despite my best efforts I still don't own Bleach…shit… _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

_A/N: I would like to apologize for my really bad typo in the last chapter, i claimed kukaku and ganju's last name to be 'kaien' when I actually meant to write 'shiba'. Sorry about that, and thanks to everyone who pointed it out!_

**~CHAPTER TWELVE~**

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

They smirked appreciatively and held out their hands for me to shake. "Congrats kid, you seem decent. I'm Kukaka Shiba, and this is my brother, Ganju. I'm guessing you're pretty lost?"

I nodded profusely, "seeing as I'm in some sort of alternate universe...yes. I am pretty lost. I'm from the human world, and I haven't a clue on how to get back." She nodded understandingly.

"well, I hate to break it to you...Ember was it? Anyways, to get back to the human world you need to go through a portal. Only high ranking soul reapers can open that portal, and if they're after you, odds are, it ain't going to work out so well." I hung my head in disappointment.

"well...that's just greaaaaat." She and Ganju laughed at me before explaining. "You'd have to do a lot of sneaking around to get back to your home kid, something I don't think you're capable of. There is only one other possibility other than going into seireitei and trying to get them to do it." I looked up at her expectantly.

"There's a man named Urahara Kisuke in Japan. He's a former soul reaper, and he can open these portals, the only problem is how to get him to open one when I have no way of contacting him...so to sum up, it looks like you'll be stuck here for a while." I did an anime fall before clearing my now dry throat and standing up straight.

Okay...so I had no where to go, nothing to do, and no options left?...damn...

I looked around at the forest, and the plain that I had walked through. I couldn't see anything except a lot of green stuff. Again, I was eternally screwed.

Ganju seemed to understand what was going through my mind as he turned to his sister and said, "Hey sis. What's the kid supposed to do? She's stuck here and doesn't know what to do. Should we send her to rukongai, or...?" Kukaku observed me thoughtfully for a second.

"...Kid, you should know I really hate shinigami. I even hate looking at them and right now, you look a hell of a lot like a shinigami. But...you're a human. And, seeing as you managed to escape from seiretei single-handedly...I'm guessing you in the very least have some smarts in 'ya. So...you may be of use to me." I raised an eyebrow. What was she implying?

"Therefore...I will...lets say, do you a favour by doing myself a favour. I can always use extra hands, and you look small but...like I said, you may be useful...Ganju...she's coming with us." My eyes shot out of my head or..I thought they were anyways. I was going to stay with Ganju and Kukaku???...wait a second...according to the anime...yoruichi brings ichigo and the others to kukaku to infiltrate seireitei...so...I just might have a chance of getting home!

I looked at them in shock, "r-really? You'll help me??..Thanks so so SO MUCH!! Oh my god..YES!!!" Ganju laughed and Kukaku slapped her forehead.

"aww man...not another hyper idiot...LISTEN UP KID" I stopped celebrating and looked at her with a little fright. I never thought she was that scary in the anime, but now that I was meeting her in real life...I was pretty intimidated.

"Now. I'll help you, but there are a few rules. Rule one: SHUT UP! Rule two: You gotta ditch the soul reaper stuff, though i guess you can keep the sword as a weapon. Rule three: obsessive goody-two-shoes thanking is a no-no. Kapice?" I nodded hastily and she smiled cockily.

"Good, then off we go!" I quietly followed them with anticipation as we neared her house. It was the same as in the, it even seemed to be in the same place as when Ichigo came. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the sign she had hung over the entrance, 'Kukaku Shiba Lives Here'.

Kukaku looked at me and said, "home sweet home kid, first things first, that outfit makes me wanna barf. Lets get you into something else, then we'll worry about arrangements." I nodded and she led me inside. It was exactly like the anime, not a thing was out of place. With any luck, Ichigo would appear any day now and I could go home.

She threw me into a room with clothes already in there. Shrugging, I put them on. When I walked out to meet her and ganju, they were non-chalantly in the midst of a game of shougi. Sweatdropping, i took a seat to watch them finish.

I was wearing dark beige cargo shorts with many pockets, a loose black tanktop, black boots (cool ones XP) and white fingerless gloves. I strapped my zanpuktoh over my right shoulder with a thin white strap, and had my brown hair up in a pony tail.

Minutes later, Kukaku obviously won, and observed my new clothing with approval. "much better, i like you more already. Anyways, now. What you should know is that we aren't friends to many people. Sometimes we have to relocate to avoid too many people coming after us, it's nothing we can't handle, it's just easier this way" I nodded, a bit surprised, that part wasn't mentioned in the manga or anime.

She smirked a little, "I gotta admit, I had a bit of an alternative motive for deciding to help you so quickly. We have had past experiences where some one strong would've come in handy. A soul reaper would've been ideal, but I hate soul reaper guts. Seeing as you're not a soul reaper, you're perfect." My eyes widened a bit, that DEFINITELY wasn't in the manga. Now I was like a bodyguard? Oh well, it was my best chance at getting home..besides, this could be interesting...

I nodded and shrugged making kukaku smirk appreciatively while ganju just sat still looking confused. "okay then. You help us out, well help you out by giving you a place to stay, and maybe later we'll be able to figure out a way to get you back home." I nodded again and we shook hands in agreement. For the first time in a while, things seemed to be going good for me.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

When we got to yamamoto-soutaichou's office, Byakuya and Renji were already in there reporting something, did they have information??

"I see. She will be executed in 30 days' time. You are dismissed" I heard yamamoto say. Me and Rangiku exchanged looks. Were they talking about Ember?

"come in" Yamamoto called through the midst. We entered the room to report. Ukitake immediately began to apologise profusely, while I tried to explain what had happened over his cries of, "I am so eternally sorry!! Please forgive my ignorance!!"

When both me and Ukitake had finished, Yamamoto just stared in silence. "she...escaped...well this could be a catastrophe, but right now we have a bigger issue. Somewhat more important than teh human shinigami" Me and Rangiku recoiled in shock slightly. Even Ukitake looked moderately surprised.

"Rukia Kuchiki has been set to be executed thirty days from now. She will be killed on soukyoku hill for transferring her powers to a human without permission. The human in question is now believed to be dead"

We stood in silent shock. SO there was more than one human soul reaper around? But whoever this other human was...they were given powers. How did Ember get powers?

Yamamoto dismissed us while he sent our information to the court of pure souls so they could figure out what to do about Ember. Though, there was always a chance she could die...I couldn't figure out why that thought was plaguing my mind...why did her safety annoy me so much?

**(UNKOWN...FOR NOW...HEHEHE...)**

I woke up to find myself...alive? I could move my hand...I could make out faces...Wait...who's faces?

"You boy. Do you want to save Rukia Kuchiki?"

I looked to my side to see an old shop owner wearing a zipper hat and holding a fan.

**A/N: haha...quick update, ne? About time I picked up the slack...anyways, again I would like to apologize for my well-noticed mess up on the previous chapter. Anyways...I'm not sure if I'll be able to post again until next week because I'm risking the 3 day long drive down to florida!...ugghh, the sun is going to hurt my eyes. I've been sitting in my dark cold room all winter, i'm wondering how the change will affect me :P**

**Anyways, you can probably guess who the unnamed person was in the last 4 lines there. If not well...you'll find out soon enough. From here on out, I'm going to try to stick to the original plotline as much as possible, but it'll be hard and maybe a little inaccurate because my memory of the soul society arc is a little blurry. Also, seeing as i'm adding a character in, things are bound to change at least a bit...**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews/favourites/alerts!!**

**Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi, crystalstar83, Moo xB, MillieEllie, SimplyxSaki, demon of my heart and mind, HitsugayaDream, Panda-chan-san, frozen ice cream, Vampire Girl for LIFE, .Butterfly. Love. Mikomi.**

**Eheh...I know this is supposed to be a hitsuXOC story...like...romance or something...and i just realised there isn't much of that. I'll drag it in eventually, but for now I have to work on the adventure part...tell me if you want more Shiro-chan in the story, ne? X3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!! I finally figured out how to check the hits on my stories and...This one has nearly reached 2000!!! AMAZING!!! Omg, thank to everyone who clicked on it!!! 13 more reviews until triple digits!! XP i actually never thought I would even make it past 5 chapters and 2 reviews...Thanks to everyone!! I will update as soon as I can, sorry about another short chapter. **

**..oh wait...DAMN!! it's the shortest chapter yet!! Ugghhhh...stupid brain, how dare you betray me like this!! That's it, I'm making the next chapter really kick ass to make up for my crappy writing as of late!!**


	13. Close Calls and New Missions Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I use the force to summon the bleach rights…use the force, USE THE FREAKING FORCE!!!...shit, still doesn't work. I wish I was a jedi…then that might actually work…as a result, I still don't own bleach…unfortunately _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER THIRTEEN~**

**(ICHIGO KUROSAKI) **[[yup, thats right XD]]

I woke up to find myself...alive? I could move my hand...I could make out faces...Wait...who's faces?

"You boy. Do you want to save Rukia Kuchiki?"

I looked to my side to see an old shop owner wearing a zipper hat and holding a fan.

My eyes widened in shock slightly, and i bolted upright when I noticed three other people in the room. Besides Mr. Hat and clogs, there was humongous guy wearing glasses and an apron, I kid with bright red hair, and a girl (probably around Yuzu's age) with black pigtails and a pink polka dot skirt.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Ishida?" I yelled frantically looking around. I winced and grabbed my stomach, which was somehow magically bandaged.

"Calm down. Tessai just fixed you up, you don't want to open that wound again do you?" The hat and clogs guy said. I looked around, looking for this so called 'Tessai'.

Hat and clogs man nodded, "Tessai is the rather tall one of us wearing the apron. The Boy over there is Jinta, and the girl is Uru. (oh no...i messed her name up didn't I? :S) I am Urahara Kisuke, humble shopowner. Ishida-san went home. He wasn't as badly wounded as you." I blinked. What in the world was going on?

Kisuke just laughed, "I suppose you want an explanation? Okay, I'll tell you..."

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I sat at my desk, finishing Matsumoto's paperwork (which I found under the couch). I didn't know where Matsumoto went...she wouldn't do anything irresponsible when such a crisis was happening...would she? Sighing heavily, I put my pen down and rubbed my eyes.

I hadn't gotten much work done, because I wasn't concentrating. It was kind of hard to concentrate when she was plagueing my mind. How did Ember have powers? Something was off...it was purely impossible! I didn't give her power, Matsumoto didn't give her power, and it was impossible for any other soul reaper to give her power!! Why in the world did she have a zanpuktoh?? Whenever I thought of her, i felt angry, confused, puzzled, annoyed, happy, sad, normal, and something else...I couldn't put my finger on it though. What was happening to me?? She might be dead by now. But why should I care about that?

I had the strong urge to bang my head against the desk in frustration. Why did I have to be the one sent on the mission where I so inconveniently met her?

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! I SWEAR!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME KUKAKU-SAMA!!!!" I had been with Ganju and Kukaku for about 3 days now. I wasn't sure exactly how long because the days and nights were different in soul society from the human world. I tried to figure it out, but it made my brain hurt so I just forgot about it and went with the flow. Though, i wasn't very 'flowy' right now. Me and Ganju were running for our lives from Kukaku, who was A LOT scarier than I thought.

Since I got here, I felt at home right away. Ganju and Kukaku were easy to get along with, and i was already starting to feel like part of their family. Ganju and I were best buds, though he did tease me about my height a bit too much. He also was training me. He was teaching me about reiatsu and how to use it. He had also taught me about fireworks (which kukaku made), and other things that they had invented. He had been showing me a smoke bomb and threw it at the doorway to show me how it worked. Unfortunately, just as he released the smoke bomb, Kukaku had appeared at the doorway, and emerged a minute later black from smoke, coughing and sputtering.

So that pretty much summed up why I was fearing for my life at the moment. Kukaku was really scary, and I had never seen her so mad, so I started screaming at Ganju, "You BAKA!!! You should've made sure it was clear to through it before you did!! Now we're going to die!!"

"I'm the idiot?? I was just showing it to you because you are totally naive, incompetent, and oblivious to all these things!!"

"You moron, you're the one who offered to show it to me!! And now look, we're running for our lives!! My legs are short, I can't go that fast!!!"

He laughed loudly and sped up slightly. Growling, I tried to speed up, but ended up tripping over my own feet and falling flat on my face. "KUSO!!" I swore as I hit the ground. When I flipped over, Kukaku was standing over me, eyes blazing. I nervously made an attempt to back away.

"eheh, please, have mercy, It was an honest mistake! And more importantly...it was GANJU'S FAULT!! Yeah...go kill him..." In the end, kukaku punched us both in the heads pretty hard and we ended up scrubbing dishes that convientently popped up as soon as Kukaku decided to assign us some chores.

After Kukaku calmed down, and we had had dinner, I grabbed my zanpuktoh and decided to take a walk in the surrounding area.

I was pretty alert, and jumped at the slightest noises. Despite Ganju's assurances, I was still afraid that a soul reaper would pop up and arrest me again. I walked slowly, carefully making sure I didn't go anywhere near something that could conceal a person.

'_my my. Aren't we awfully paranoid today?'_

It was her! The phoenix. Bout time she showed up..I thought she had died or something, she hadn't annoyed me since I blew up on Yamamoto.

'_your back, ode to joy. Why didn't you help me when I was being attacked by those big ass hollows?'_

'_oh shut up you. I was sort of lying on the ground. In case you forgot, you let those smelly hollows get a hold of me'_

'_oh yeah...sorry bout that.'_

'_ughh...anyways. you don't seem to need me anymore, in fact, the people you've joined seem to oppose me'_

'_nahh...they let me stay because I'm not a soul reaper. There's a difference. Therefore, they don't mind you'_

'_whatever kid. But you should know, something big's going to happen'_

'_what do you mean?'_

'_I don't know what I mean. I just have a feeling that something bad's going to happen soon. Like...a fight or something. Don't take this into offense or anything kid, but I don't think you'd be ready for that kind of thing'_

I paled as I realised that if I didn't get home, I would have to fight. A lot. Even kukaku and Ganju had to gight aizen and the others. If I was staying with them...i was going to get involved. Dear god, I was going to die despite my best efforts.

'_your right...I'm quick on my toes when it comes to running away, but besides that...ugh, i wish I knew some kidou or something. Or shikai. Or bankai, oh yeah, bankai would be awesome...'_

'_pfft. Good lucj with that kid. You're amazingly good and everything, but you couldn't cut shikai or bankai.'_

'_kay...i understand I don't have a hope in high hell for bankai, but why not shikai? I know your name don't I?"_

'_hmm, that's true, but you don't have the time or place to train. I don't see how you'll be able to learn it.'_

"_...shit. oh well, if it comes to a fight, I'll just have to stab them to death, though I'm hoping to get out of here soon, so it doesn't matter'_

I then cut off the connection with Koorihono Fumetsu and started heading back to kukaku's house. All the talk about oncoming battles was making me a little too nervous to be out in the middle of nowhere on my own.

I went back...well...i suppose it was 'home'...for now anyways. So i went back 'home' and went to bed with worries of the tv show plotline. Things were about to get nasty.

**(ICHIGO KUROSAKI)**

"AHHH!! You stupid old man, I'm going to kill you when I get back there!!!"

My soul chain was now half gone. What was the big idea of shoving me down this hole without telling me what was going on?? And now I was going to turn into a hollow, and then they would kill me. Perfect.

I growled as I lept at the wall of the enourmous hole, in a desperate attempt to get up. I fell..again...and another link of my chain started to eat itself away. I gave up on trying to magically get out of the whole as I focused instead on the intense pain that was eating away at my chest, which was causing me to scream at the top of my lungs.

~MUCH PAIN LATER~

"AHHHHHH!!!" The last link of the train started to eat itself away. My 72 hours were up, what now? I struggled as best as I could, I couldn't die here! I had to save Rukia!!

**(KISUKE URAHARA)**

"Hmm...it appears that the hollow transformation ahs begun. He didn't make it out in time" I said calmly.

"boss, shouldn't we stop him before he fully transforms?" Tessai asked anxiously. I smirked.

"Well we could do that, and stopping the transformation would be a good idea because I rather think Ichigo would be a terribly powerful hollow. However, I think I'll wait this one out...Just out of curiousity"

He looked at me liek I was crazy, but didn't say anything else on the matter and instead sat down.

Just then Ichigo emerged from teh hole. I smirked before my eyes widened in surprise. He was a shinigami alright...but he was also a hollow. He looked human enough...except for his face. There was a hollow mask covering his face. Was he half hollow?

I didn't really know what to do. His reiatsu was crushing and huger than it had been before. In a panic, Tessai started to prepare to attack him, but i held him back. Hollow Ichigo had irsen his hand to his face and...broke his mask in half. I smiled proudly as Ichigo emerged, smirking confidently.

"So...the first test is complete. How does it feel to be a fell fledged shinigami?"

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

**BOOOOOOOOM!!!**

It had been 7 days since I had first met kukaju and ganju. It was seriously some of the best times of my life. Kukaku and Ganju had instructed me in foreworks, and now I had the basic idea of how to make them, and how to use them in battle. I had just sent a firework spiralling towards the target I was aiming for. We had spent all day training in every aspect they wanted to teach me, and now I was exhausted.

As I lay down to sleep that night, i smirked as I thought of how seireitei didn't seem to be after me. I was safe and free to go home as soon as i could find a way out of here. The only question was, did I want to leave?

**(uhh...3****rd**** person for a bit, YAYZ!!)**

"CAPTAIN AIZENNNNNNNN!!!" a scream rang around Seireitei. Momo was on her knees, shaking and clutching her hair beneath the body of her beloved captain, who was stabbed through the chest on a high building, the trail of blood still moist, dripping down the side of teh building.

Several shinigami ran to her side after hearing the blood curdling scream. They drew back in shock however when they saw Aizen up on the high building, dead.

"Are you just going to stand there??? Remove the body!" "Someone contact Yamamoto-soutaichou!!"

People started yelling random orders to cease the tension and solve the new problem that had arised. Momo was oblivious to all this though. She just stared in silent terror at her now deceased captain. Who would do such a thing?

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

"Captain Hitsugaya!" A shaken looking officer burst into my room without even knocking. It wasn't that big of a deal, but he still should've showed some repect.

"Before you st.." But I was cut off when he started talking in a rushed voice.

'Please forgive me sir! But it's an emergency! 5th division captain Sosuke Aizen was found dead by Lieutenant Hinamori. There's an emergency captain's meeting about it right now in Yamamoto-soutaichou's office."

I lept to my feet and burst out of my office without so much as a word to the messenger. As soon as I left the building, i fell into flash step hurrying to get to the meeting. Something big was happening, and what bothered me most was that I didn't know anything about it.

**(ICHIGO KUROSAKI)**

I stood with Chad, Ishida and Inoue, ready to leave. It had been ten days, and the portal was ready to send us to the shinigami realm. Yoruichi was coming with us as a guide. It was time to rescue Rukia.

With a nod at each other, we ran into the portal behind yoruichi, where we had to start running or our lives form a giant vacuum. Four minutes later, we burst out into sunlight and we were in soul society.

I looked around. It looked just like the normal world. In fact it looked so normal....it was nearly abnormal. Yoruichi lead the way towards senkai gates so we could enter soul society...that was too easy.

**[[A/N: no worries, chapter ain't over. I'm just giving in a note, with all the different pov's, I can only give a quick summary of events that happen, so it may seem a bit rushed, but that's not how it was intended. I may skip a few things, for example ichigo vs jidanbou 1. Because i don't remember the fight very well, 2. Because I cant even remember how to spell jidanbou, and 3. Because im just too lazy XD]]**

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

"Grrr...you just had to do it, didn't you Ganju?" we were sweeping the floors of one of the many rooms in Kukaku's house due to the explosions Ganju had set off...in the basement. I didn't have anything to do with it, I was just there at an inconvenient time. And now...he was taking me down with him, the stupid jerk.

"hehe...if I go down, you're coming down with me Em." (new nickname XD)

I growled and bonked him on the head with the hilt of my zanpuktoh (strapped to my back at the moment) making him cry out in pain.

"Why I outta...come here you little squirt!!!" I yelped and started running as he chased me, now with a throbbing red bump on his head. Oh, I was soooo dead.

He chased me all the way out of the house, into the field where it was built. I smirked confidently, I was faster than him, and even if he managed to catch up, I had the flash-step advantage. I ran, and he ended up eating my dust until I came to an abrupt dead stop when I caught the sight of four tall figures in the distance.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened in fear. Were they soul reapers? Had they finally found me? Ganju caught up to me, but instead of inflicting pain, froze beside me and squinted in teh distance.

He gasped abruptly, causing me to recoil a bit. "Ember...maybe you should get inside. I think one of them's a soul reaper." I squinted too and was able to definitely make out the traditional shinigami garb on the leader. "shit..." I muttered under my breath.

He was right, I had to get inside and hide. But I couldn't allow Kukaku and Ganju to get hurt in the process. I lost track of how long I had been with them, but they felt like brother and sister to me. I knew they would protect me if it was soul reapers, and I didn't want them to get hurt.

I put a hand on Ganju's shoulder and shook my head. "No. If they've come for me, I'll fight. I won't have you and Kukaku get hurt for my cause. Besides, they don't know who they're dealing with." He laughed and turned to me.

'Don't be stupid. Pass up a chance to take on some stupid soul reaper? Naww, I would never do that. Neither would Kukaku. Who by the way, we should be running to right now so she knows what's coming. Let's go."

We ran back inside at full speed and burst into Kukaku's room, where she was lazily smoking her pipe.

"KUKAKU-SAMA" "NII-SAMA" we both yelled simultaneously. She raised an aggravated eyebrow and sighed heavily.

"what is it now you idiots? I thought I told you to sweep the entire house." Ganju started talking before I could even open my mouth.

" we were nii-sama! But we ended up outside and we saw people coming towards us!! One of them is definitely a soul reaper! Could soul society have found ember?"

Kukaku contemplated this for a second and shook her head. "Naw. No chance. Though I am curious as to why a soul reaper would be coming towards our house...you two both have work to do still. Start sweeping the room next door with as little noise as possible. If anything happens, I'll call you in, got it? Good. Now get lost." We scampered into the next room and began cleaning again, keeping a keen ear, ready to jump at the slightest possibility of attack.

A few minutes later, to our very shock, we heard Kukaku laughing. "Ahh. So you're the soul reaper?" and a few minutes later, "I see. Well I have a few people who will go with you. GANJU, EMBER GET IN HERE!!!" alerted, we dropped the brooms and opened the sliding door, bowing.

"You called, Nii-sama?" ganju said before sitting on his knees, i followed suit.

Then, I nearly screamed in joy. Sitting in the room was Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi the cat.

"Ganju, Ember. This is my good friend yoruichi" she said, gesturing to the cat. Ganju looked at Kukaku like she was crazy, but I knew better. I bowed low and said a polite greeting.

"It's a pleasure, Yoruichi-sama" Ganju must've thought I was crazy, up until Yoruichi started talking.

"Are you Ember Mattaya?"

"AGGGHHH!!!! A talking cat???? What the hell!!! And how does it know Ember's name!!! They are from seireitei!!! Let's get them!!!" Ganju jumped into action, before Kukaku smacked him painfully on the head.

"Calm down baka, don't speak when others are speaking." Kukaku murmered before taking another drag on her pipe.

Yoruichi answered Ganju's question anyways, "The gate guardian, Jiranbou (ohh...thats how you spell it...) told us of another ryoka that had infiltrated seireitei, then escaped. A feat like that has never been accomplished by a human. Are you this human soul reaper?"

I nodded and explained, "Hai. I'm Ember Mattaya. Kukaku and Ganju conveniently found me just as I was about to get killed by a hollow. And now...soul society is after my neck, though they must think I'm dead by now." The others goggled at me, but yoruichi just nodded.

"I see...anyways, Kukaku, are these the ones you want to accompany us?" Kukaku smirked and nodded and my eyes widened. They...were going...to send me...bakc into seireitei...after I barely escaped death...what the hell??? Ohh man...I was going to get smoked by Aizen...ugghh...wait. after the soul society arc, and before the bount arc, Ichigo and the others got sent back to the real world!! Oh sweet relief, I still had a chance. If I just stuck with them...cool beans, I would get back home.

Ichigo the spoke for the first time in a bored tone, "You're sending a little girl with us? Are you kidding me?" I growled darkly and started whacking him with my zanpuktoh (which, luckily for him, was sheathed)

"BAKA!! I may look small, but I could probably kick your ass in a fight!! Care to take this outside??" Ichigo yelped as i continually whacked him. (...so maybe I was a teensy bit sensitive about my height. But ichigo was an easy target to take my anger out on)

"EMBER!! Enough!!" I immediately stopped at Kukaku's order and sat back down beside Ganju who was laughing uncontrollably. Ishida and Yoruichi looked slightly amused, orihime and chad a little shocked, and kukaku and ichigo were annoyed.

"I know she's abnormally small..." Kukaku started. I growled, but didn't do anything. I owed her my life, so for now I owed her some silence.

"But she's also abnormally strong. She procured shinigami powers on her own without doing anything, though we're not sure why. From what we've learned when we trained her, she's more skilled than the average person in hand to hand combat, she knows her zanpuktoh's name, and she has received personal training from me. She's right, she could kick your butt Ichigo." Ichigo growled, but at the same time looked kind of shocked. Probably because I knew the name of my zanpuktoh, and he didn't know the name of his. I could probably help him out...but I didn't feel like messing around with the plotline too much.

Yoruichi cleared her throat (though I guessed everyone else still assumked she was a he due to her voice when in cat form) "This is Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad. You will be coming with us into seireitei to rescue our friend Rukia before her execution." Both me and Ganju nodded.

"Well. The only way to get there is by explosion I guess" Kukaku said with a smirk. Both me and Ganju smiled while the others looked a little panicked.

"ohohoh, Kukaku-sama, can I tell them about the chances they'll die?"

**A/N: HAHA!! A long chapter at last!! Before authors note 3800 words!! XD So, I'm glad to finally be into the soul society arc, was this chapter really bad? My memory is still a little blurry, but I typed this in the car (road trip!!) so I couldn't watch all the episodes for reference. **

**Anyways, I'm up to 100 reviews!! Raine20oo, you were the 100****th**** reviewer!! I think you cheated a bit ....but I forgive you anyways XD. As a result, I will write you a oneshot ^_^ I'll send you a pm when I can...for now, i'm typing on my laptop in teh car so...no internet to do that unfortunately. **

**Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/alerts!!"**

**.****Butterfly. Love. Mikomi., Raine20oo, demon of my heart and mind, crystalstar83, steel-alchemist, frozen ice cream, Vampire Girl for LIFE, Saiyukigallie, Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi, HitsugayaDream, MillieEllie**

**I hope the chapter wasn't TOO bad, but things will get interesting now, and I will drag Toushiro into the story whether he likes it or not!! . muahahahahaha (evil writer's laugh)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and accepted with squeals of joy!! XD**

**...this was added later: I just got my report card...*shudders* If i get grounded off the internet and can't post any chapters, don't be too surprised.**


	14. His Strange Protection Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach at the moment…but I am working on an EVIL plan to STEAL the bleach rights…I won't say what those plans are in case of the unlikely chance that Tite Kubo is reading this disclaimer…_

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER FOURTEEN~**

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

"ohohoh, Kukaku-sama, can I tell them about the chances they'll die?"

Ichigo fell over Chad moved back a bit, Ishida's eyes went as wide as saucers and Orihime just looked a little worried. Ganju started laughing at their faces, and Kukaku smirked at my eager face.

"Why yes, Ember, please share about the HIGHLY LIKELY CHANCE THEY WON'T SURVIVE." She emphasized the last six words to amusing results. Everyone of them (excluding chad) started freaking out. It was quite amusing actually.

"PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN!" Yoruichi yelled. They immediately sat down on their knees, but they still had looks of pure terror on their faces.

"Well you see...you make a sort of bullet-orb with your reiatsu. If your spiritual energy falters, or you lose focus...you will probably die...Ichigo I'm directing this mostly at you." I said brightly.

He did an anime fall and I started laughing again.

"No worries. Ember, Ganju, teach them. I'll blow you up tomorrow morning, so make sure they're experts by then." We both army saluted her, and ran off to get the strange, reiatsu orbs I only mastered the day before.

...

"DAMMIT ICHIGO, HOW COME YOU SUCK??!?!?" Ganju and I were scolding Ichigo due to his level of suckishness at controlling reiatsu.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! THIS IS FREAKING HARD, GIMME A BREAK!!" he yelled back. I smacked my forehead out of aggravation at his idiocy. He learned this in one day how again?

I totally gave up and let ganju deal with him. Throwing my hands up in despair, i stormed out of the room and sat outside kukaku's house. I soon felt another presence coming towards me, and someone-or something-sat down beside me. It was both. That something, was a cat, the someone was yoruichi (though I was the only one that knew she was a person...though she didn't need to know I knew)

"...You know who I am." Yoruichi stated plainly (still in cat form)

I looked at her shocked, trying to keep my cover, "What do you mean Yoruichi-sama?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You addressed me as 'sama' even though I'm a cat. I can put two and two together Ember-san. I'm no idiot. The only question I have, is how much do you know?" I paused and looked at her in the eyes. I knew she had caught me, what was the point in lying? And for some odd reason, I felt compelled to spill my guts.

"I know...a lot more than I let on. I know who you all are, your personalities, and your powers. The only person I don't know about is myself." She nodded and replied.

"I can see that. You have that look in your eyes. Sadness, confusion, and yet there is still hope. You are human, you don't belong here. You want to get home, ne?" I looked down sadly, focusing on my now bare feet.

"...Yeah. At the moment, soul society's after my neck. They want me dead or something. I just want to go home. All my friends and family don't remember me, I'm a human in soul society. Only souls exist in soul society. The only people who know me want me locked up in that dungeon in first division. I technically don't even exist." She looked at me sympathetically.

"I am curious as to how you know so much...but I won't ask you, because I know you won't give me a straight answer. You're very similar to Ichigo. You're both humans lost in soul society, working hard for one purpose. Family and friends. He's here to save a friend, though I think you knew that. The good thing is though...we can get you home. After we survive this whole mess, we're going back, and you can come." I looked at her surprised, then smiled widely and appreciatively.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-sama. I will assist you as much as possible in seireitei as repayment." She chuckled and looked me in the eye.

"I can tell by that look in your eye, you know more than you should. I'm not sure if I should be thankful or worried, but I think you'll come in useful nonetheless. Now you should get inside and help Ichigo, he'll get us all killed if he doesn't master that ball thing." I laughed and stood up, walking back inside with yoruichi.

....That Night....

After everyone else had gone to bed (Ichigo having finally gotten the hang of it...somewhat) I found myself once again sitting outside the house. I stared into the starry sky, pondering what would happen the next day. Would I get caught? Would my being here influence the story line?...Would I survive?

Once again, someone else sat down beside me, but I was able to recognize them immediately.

"Good evening, Kukaku-sama" I whispered softly. She smiled kindly and followed my gaze to the stars.

"Hey kiddo. You nervous?" I stayed silent for a second, then shrugged.

"I...don't know. I am, but I'm not, you know? The only thing I'm worried about...is what will happen if we get caught. I don't care if they catch me specifically, but if they catch Ichigo and the others. I don't know what they'll do to us. They already want me dead, I'm not sure about everyone else." She nodded and stayed quiet. I decided to lie a little bit...just to foreshadow what may happen.

"I also have a bad feeling about this whole thing...it's just...there seems to be more than meets the eye. There has to be a deeper cause in all of this, otherwise it just wouldn't add up. Someone, or something else much worse is at work...and that unnerves me quite a bit..." She nodded and looked directly at me.

"I have the same feeling. Just...be careful, okay? And if you go back to your world...try to come back before you leave...just to say goodbye. Human time is different form soul society time, so I'm not sure if you've lost track of time...but you've been here nearly two human weeks. I gotta honestly say, I got pretty attached to you in that short time. So....good luck. And try to come back in one piece." I looked at her thankfully and gave her a sincere reply.

"Thank you...Kukaku-sama...I owe you so much...If you ever need anything, gimme a holler and haul my human ass back here to help out." She laughed and nodded.

"Okay, don't worry, I won't hesitate to. Also...I have something for you...well, it's more like some words of the wise while you're in soul society. One, kick some soul reaper ass. Two, I know you're strong, but don't take on anyone wearing a white haori, those are captains and way out of your league. And now...we need to make a decision." I looked at her questioningly, and she reluctantly brought a black bundle out from behind her. I gasped as I realised it was my shinigami clothes I got rid of the first day she found me.

"...Will you be able to better hide from those seireitei bastards as one of them, or dressed in something they haven't seen you in before?" I looked at her strangely. I thought she got rid of those clothes because she hated soul reapers. In fact, she asked me to stop carrying around my zanpuktoh.

"Umm...you know what? Screw soul reapers...I'm going to wear the clothes on my back. I don;t need to blend in...I don't want to be associated with them anymore...though they would make a good disguise when needed..." She looked thoughtful, and threw them aside.

"meh, If you need a disguise, I trust your skill to be able to get one. Now, one more thing.." She pulled something long and slender out form behind her. I realised if was my zanpuktoh.

"You're not going to want to forget this. If I knew you were going back into seireitei, I would've made you train with this. Oh well, I'm sure you'll do fine. I hope you don't mind...but I had it polished and sharpened for the trip. Easier to slice up soul reapers that way. I also noticed your old strap was like a string, I got you a new one." I shakily accepted my shining zanpuktoh from her. The sheath was now attached to a silver strap. The strap had gold and black embroidery in it, It was beautiful.

"Oh my...Kukaku-sama, I don't know what to say..." She just laughed at me.

"Then don't say anything! I remember, the first day I met you, I told you no mushy thank yous?? Now, you need rest, You'll probably end up babysitting Ganju and Ichigo, mainly because you're more mature than them. Oh, and don't forget you'll be on the run...yeah, you need to rest for that too." I laughed and stood up, facing towards the house. She remained sitting. I turned my head back towards her and smiled.

"Thankyou....Kukaku-sama. I won't let you down, that's a promise." She nodded peacefully, and waved me off. I turned back and walked into my room for the last night. What was going to happen next I wonder...

(M'kay, for those of you who care...[this is just an outfit description of what Ember will be wearing in seireitei...just in case you're curious. You don't like it...well then, it's your imagination, change to how you want!!] anyways, she'll be wearing baggy black shorts that go down to her knees, with a white tank top, and a black and grey striped scarf wrapped around her neck. Her zanpuktoh strap is slung over her right shoulder. Her light brown hair is going to be in two, low pigtails, and she'll be wearing black shoes that look an awful lot like the ninja sandals in naruto xD. She'll have fishnet from her wrist to elbow on both arms, and fishnet on her left knee. She'll also have a plain black hat that goes down over her ears, and covers most of her forehead. Loosely around her hips, she'll be wearing a grey belt with lots of pockets to hold stuff like the smoke bombs, and fireworks that Kukaku and Ganju showed her/gave her...that is all xD)

I woke up to loud bangs in the room next to me. I realised what we were doing in a few minutes...and lept to my feet in a panic. I pulled some clothes on, and grabbed my zanpuktoh just as I ran out the door. Everyone was already in the room with the bigass cannon. I slung my zanpuktoh over my shoulder, and went to stand beside orihime.

Ganju pulled out the strange, reiatsu-orb and started walking towards the base of the cannon. After a small wave to kukaku, I went in after him, the others following. We all put a hand on the orb and fucused some reiatsu into it, making a hard outer bubble around us. I could tell that some of the spiritual pressure was wavering, but before I could do anything, Kukaku fired the cannon and we were all hurtling towards seireitei.

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!!! You're putting too much energy into the orb, you're going to kill us all!!" Ishida and Ganju yelled. Ichigo then struggled to suppress his outrageous spiritual energy. What was was wrong with him? I had just as much reiatsu as him and I was doing just fine...

He was now putting not enough reiatsu into the orb, and the bubble started to crack due to lack of balance.

"ICHIGO!!! More spiritual pressure damn you!! Everyone, try to match Ichigo due to the fact that he is an idiot!!" He growled at me, then went back to his normal amount, everyone else trying to apply the same amount as him.

Just after we cracked the surface of the protective barrier surrounding soul society, Ichigo's spiritual energy wavered again, and the crack grew. Panicking, I tried to match his increasing reiatsu, but this just cause the bubble to crack more.

"ICHIGO YOU BAKA!!!" I yelled out as the bubble completely broke. We were all hurtled in separate directions. '...well shit...'

[ahh, Nuu!!!...ugghh...I can't really remember how they got split up...hmm...mostly, I just can't remember where Yoruichi went...If this is way too off, I'll fix it later, but for now...]

We all struggled to get back together, but instead got put into groups. Chad, after risking his neck to get Ishida back to the group, fell away from all of us by himself.

"CHADD!!!" Ichigo was yelling frantically. However, he couldn't do anything. He had to worry about himself. He and Ganju went the opposite direction as chad. Ishida and Orihime fell in the opposite direction of me. I realised Yoruichi was still following, and made a desperate attempt to catch her...I succeeded to my very great surprise. I found myself hurtling towards the ground, but I didn't scream. I did my best to not attract even more attention to myself than I probably already had due to the noticeable explosion.

As we neared the ground, I spinned in mid air and grabbed yoruichi tightly so I could take the fall. I faced upeards towards the sky and braced myself for landing. I took a bumpy landing right on my back, causing me to open my eyes in shock and start coughing from the impact. We slid to a stop, and I released a unscathed yoruichi to roll onto my hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"Thanks for the save Ember. Are you okay?" Yoruichi asked, walking up to me cautiously. I nodded hastily, still unable to talk due to lack of breath. She nodded and sat beside me, waiting for me to stop coughing. A few minutes later, I stood up to observe my surroundings...I had no idea where I was. There was a lot of tall white buildings...just like every place in seireitei. I looked at yoruichi hopelessly to find she was already running the other way.

"We need to find the others before we search for Rukia. They won't be able to handle themselves." I paused a minute before sprinting after her with a serious look on my face. It was crunch time, Note to Self: Keep an eye out for that Aizen-bastard.

We ran for nearly half an hour, with no signs of life. Just a whole lot of white, looming buildings. We stopped to take a break, I bent over, putting my hands on my knees panting slightly. We had been sprinting full speed for thirty minutes, something I had never attempted to do in my life. Yoruichi looked at me, she hadn't even broke a sweat, and was looking like she usually did.

"i hate to say it, but you're really slowing me down." I threw her a dirty look.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk. This is like a snails pace compared to what I can do." She threw me a questioning look and I sigh heavily, reaching up to stretch, a newfound cocky grin on my face.

"I nearly forgot who you are, oh goddess of flash dance. Come on, we got a lot of ground to cover." She smirked as I flashed up to the top of a building, hair swinging slightly in the breeze as I overlooked where she was still standing.

She followed me a second later, and we just stood there for a minute, overlooking seireitei.

"Hmph. If I had known you could use flash step, this would've been a lot easier. Let's go kid." We the flashed away, still looking for everyone else.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA) [finally!!!!...gawd....]**

I walked through first division in a storm. No one had heard word of Ember, and no one knew about the death of Aizen. It was totally, and utterly pissing me off. And now, we had to deal with six ryoka who were reported for breaking into seireitei. I heard they had managed to beat the gate keeper the other day, and also managed to escape ichimaru. Now, they had found a way into seireitei and every single squad was out looking for them, including mine.

I jumped to the top of a building in a huff, and saw someone was doing the same in the distance. Raising an eyebrow, I jumped to a building slightly closer. It appeared to be a girl...or someone with long hair. They were facing the opposite way of where I was standing. I noticed two pony tails blowing in the wind, so it was probably a girl. I then noticed her clothing. I couldn't see it very well...but it was definitely not shinigami uniform. Upon even closer inspection, I noticed she had a familiar look zanpuktoh on her back...

..

No...

It couldn't be....

The sheath...

The zanpuktoh...

I thought for sure she had died or something similar.

But there was no doubt about it. That was the very recognisable zanpuktoh sheath of Ember Mattaya.

...I should've reported her appearance right away.

I should have gone running to Yamamoto and had her arrested.

But I didn't. As much as I knew it was wrong of me, there was a little voice...in the back of mind. That voice didn't want her to be arrested. That stupid little voice had unexplainable control over everything i did.

I stood there, wondering what I should do. Then she disappeared. Panicking at her abrupt departure, a wave of her abnormal spiritual pressure slapped me in the face. With a slight smirk, I started following after her. If I couldn't turn her in, I could at least find out what she was doing.

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

Yoruichi was still slightly faster than I was, but she stayed at my speed contentedly. We sped towards where we had split up from the eyes, keeping our eyes and sense sharp. I had an odd feeling in my stomach, like something was wrong, but I ignored it. Instead, I kept speeding along with Yoruichi.

What I didn't know, is that Yoruichi had the same uneasy feeling.

After a few more minutes of speeding away to find the others, Yoruichi took and abrupt turn and started running a different direction. I recovered from my shock quickly and chased after her as fast as I could, she was gaining speed fast.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing? We're going the wrong way! And you have to slow down, I'm not as fast as you are!" Yoruichi ignored my pleas and sped up faster. I struggled to keep pace with her, and soon found myself get slightly exhausted. I was overusing my reiatsu, and therefore, was weakening my shunpo.

"Speed up kid. We're being followed, and they're catching up to us. Whoever they are, they have amazing spiritual pressure. I can't fight, and I'm not sure if you can take whoever they are. They seem to strong. If it comes to a fight...i don't know what we'll do." Panicking slightly, I did my best to speed up, but it was futile. I was faster than the average soul reaper for whatever reason, but I was no where near Yoruichi's level. I had reached my limit.

She came to a stop on a tall building and I landed beside her, slightly exhausted. She seemed very edgy and alert, and was glancing around hastily. I looked around timidly before she growled at something behind us. I turned to see the flutter of a captain's haori as whoever it was disappeared. My eyes widened in fear and I took a step back out of instinct.

We went back to back and started walking in a circle, trying to catch sight of whoever it was. I didn't think we'd be caught so quick...whoever it ws, I hoped they would recognize me.

"Come out coward. We know you're still there. You want us? Come and get us." Yoruichi growled to no one in particular.

I saw a movement in the corner of my eye, and pulled my zanpuktoh out due to instinct. My reiatsu started to become visible and swarm around me.

Gathering up some courage and confidence, I bit my lip before bursting out, "GET OUT HERE WHOEVER YOU ARE! I know you were following us, and I know you're watching us right now! Get your ass out here so I can beat it back to your sorry little division!"

Zanpuktoh grasped out infront of me, I walked around the edge of the roof, trying to find whoever it was. I heard a gasp and hiss from yoruichi behind me. I spinned around to see what it was and came eye to eye with the last person I was expecting.

My eyes withened with shock and fear and I started shaking slightly. I nearly dropped my zanpuktoh, but remembered what was happening and held it firmly with both hands. I growled and moved my head a bit, trying to look confident and intimidating. He simply grasped the hilt of his zanpuktoh and faced me with an impassive face.

"What are you doing here Ember?" He said, slowly pulling out his zanpuktoh, placing it infront of him in a defensive position.

I growled and hissed back, "I should ask you the same question, _Captain Hitsugaya._"

**A/N: ...okay, if you ask me, that was the best chapter ending I've come up with so far!!**

**So, I know I promised five updates, but my internet wasn't working properly and I couldn't post anything. But the good news is, I do have chapter 15 and 16 nearly done, I just can't post them cause...well no internet, and I don't want to post like 5 chapters at the same time. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter!! ^_^ sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors...but I typed it in the car again, and it was a bit shaky and hard to type. Also, I'm sorry about inaccuracies but my memory of the soul society arc is really horrible, so I'm trying my best ******

**Anywho...I usually thank people for their reviews and stuff...But I don't have internet at the moment so...I can't check who reviewed :/ So when I DO connect to teh net however, I'm just going to write everybody's pen names at the bottom of the authors note okay :D**

**Anyways...Raine20oo, I know you must hate me right now, but I promise I haven't forgotten your earned oneshot! I just didn't have a proper net connection, therefore couldn't message you...so yeah....**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading!!! xD Please review for free cookies!!!!...well...invisible, virtual cookies. **

**Thankies once again ^_^**

**~ember-chan**

**Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi, Skye The Golden Dragon, Springflowerangel, Midnightxwolfx, crystalstar83, Vampire Girl for LIFE, KoottaSakura, Bitja, demon of my heart and mind, Raine20oo, frozen ice cream, HitsugayaDream, MillieEllie**

**THANKYOUZ!!!! Hope I didn't let you guys down with this chapter ;)**


	15. An Even Greater Challenge Xx

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: …Dammit…evil plan failed, as a result Tite Kubo STILL owns bleach *rolls eyes* Gawd, didn't his mother ever teach him how to share??? _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER FIFTEEN~**

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

I growled and hissed back, "I should be asking you the same question, _Captain Hitsugaya."_

Yoruichi growled lowly and took an intimidating sense...well, it would be intimidating if Toushiro was a cat.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "and how do YOU know I'm a captain?" ...shit, damn child prodigy...

I smirked darkly and we began circling each other.

"I know a lot of things _Hitsugaya-Taichou. _Though I do not know one thing, Why are you here?" He frowned at my new personality. It wasn't anything personal. I was just trying really hard to stay out of a really bad situation.

"Well, I was taking a walk through first division after hearing of a ryoka invasion, when what should I see but A familiar figure in the distance, in fact, the same one who the entire gotei thirteen has been searching for." I growled and stopped circling, him doing the same. We were now facing each other, both grasping zanpuktohs out infront of us, reiatsu glowing around us.

"You seem stronger. Good for you, I wonder what you've been doing the past few days after escaping seireitei?"

"Hmph, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. What about you Toushiro, what did you do over the past little while, have a good time?" AT this point we were pretty much just mocking each other. I had a lot of pent up anger towards him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess. He's the only soul reaper in all of soul society who could have possible passed for an eighth grader. If anyone else came, they wouldn't have met me, and I wouldn't be involved. Stupid, short Toushiro...

"Oh, I was pretty good. I spent a lot of time trying to track a certain human, and one of my fellow captains got slaughtered brutally, but besides that it was all fun and games." He said with a sneer.

I knew what he could do. I also knew I didn't stand a chance. He would take me to yamamoto soutaichou and then I would be locked up, or killed, or something horrible like that. I started to release some of my worry and anger in the form of reiatsu. He seemed a little shocked at how much stronger I had gotten in such a short time. I inwardly smirked, and mentally thanked Kukaku.

Yoruichi had retreated to the side, looking slightly worried, but I pair her little attention. I focused completely on Toushiro. He opened his mouth to speak, I knew what was coming, he was going to fight me, or arrest me. Whatever he was going to say, I had a million comebacks to fire at him. Just let him try to break my spirit...

"I don't want to fight you. I don't want to harm you. I don't want to arrest you." He said calmly.

Before I took in what he said, i respinded, "I'll take you down you stupid midget!!!..wait...WHAT?!?!?!" He sighed and stemmed his flow of spiritual pressure, stuffing hyouinmaru back in his sheath.

"I said I don't want to fight you, or arrest you. It's not worth my time and...I just don't want to arrest you. I thought you were gone for good after you escaped. That was a bit of a relief. But now you're back. Everyone knows that ryoka are here, when they find out that the renegade shinigami is one of them, you'll have all of the gotei thirteen after you." I stopped looking intimidating and just looked at him in shock. What was I hearing??

"You should get out of here while you still have a chance. Go back to wherever you stayed the past few weeks. You seem pretty well off there. You'll be safer there. Right now, there's a death sentence on your head. You're one of the suspects for a captains' murder, just because you ran away when you were brought here. In fact, there is a reward for your capture of defeat. Get lost while you still have a chance." My reiatsu had disappeared, but I kept my zanpuktoh out in front of me just in case it was a trick. I was staring at him in shock, what was he doing?? Hitsugaya Tousiro disobeying the rules?? Never!!

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you deaf? I said to get lost. Before someone else finds you. If you leave now, I won't tell anyone you were here. You'll be completely safe. The other intruders still have a chance for a fair trial. You are probably going to get killed either way. So go." I bit my lip and shook my head.

"...No. I'm staying here. I have a job to do." I had teh sudden urge to tell him everything I knew. Aizen was dead, the manga was repeating itself!! I could stop what was supposed to happen...but I couldn't. There are just some things you can't mess with. Aizen's betrayal was one of them.

He scoffed and turned his head, "You're an idiot. You truly are." Why was he even helping me?!?!? Why hasn't he killed me or something yet!?!?!?

I gave him a meaningful look and bit my tongue thoughtfully. I remembered what aizen did to him in the 20th manga volume...Now that I knew he was a real person...maybe...just maybe...I could help him, if only a little?

"...Rukia Kuchiki...her execution...I'm here to save her." He looked at me shocked. He had a good reason though, I didn't even know her.

"...She doesn't deserve to be killed. Especially by that giant sword thing. She's not even a captain. There's a much deeper problem hidden in this...Aizen shouldn't have been murdered. He's a captain. No other captain would have killed him either. It's not right. Rukia wasn't even given a trial, yet she was sentenced to death, on soukyoko hill even!!" he just stared at me shocked, not even questioning how I knew she didn't get a trial.

I turned away and sheathed my zanpuktoh.

'I don't have time to waste explaining all this crap to you. Something's up. Even if I'm just being totally paranoid, Rukia doesn't need to be killed. I made a promise to someone...I will go through on that promise. I WILL save rukia...and I will get home..." i looked down to the ground. His eyes opened as he realised why I was here.

Yoruichi was staring at me shocked and suspiciously. I had said too much.

I gave hitsugaya a firm look and walked towards yoruichi. "No worries, we'll meet again probably Toushiro. Remember, keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer. You may have no idea who your enemies are." He stared at me shocked as I gave him a solemn nod and disappeared with yoruichi.

Yoruichi stared at my curiously as I stared straight ahead with a straight face, focusing on flash stepping as fast as possible. I screwed up, I really let on too much.

**(TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA)**

I stood frozen for a bit before realising what I was doing. I started shunpo'ing back to my division to talk to Matsumoto.

On my way back, I carefully thought about what Ember had said. I still didn't know what to do after seeing her. I really didn't want her to be caught...but why not?? She had to be reprimanded...but...she really didn't deserve it. She's just a thirteen year old kid.

'_keep your enemies closer...you may not know who your enemies are...what did that mean?? What was she implying?? And she's right...it is a little suspicious about Rukia Kuchiki's execution...and Aizen's murder...too suspicious...it's unsettling, I don't like it. And she came with the other ryoka...she must be associated with them somehow...but how? And why would she carry so much concern for Kuchiki's life when they've never met? They couldn't have met, she fled seireitei right before Rukia came. Why would she be so dedicated to helping her?_

_...I need to talk to matsumoto and momo. They may be able to help me out, particularily Momo, being Aizen's lieutenant, she must have some information...'_

I though back to how well Ember had handled her spiritual pressure and zanpuktoh. She had improved, it was obvious just by how I could sense her reiatsu.

...but the fool...why didn't she leave when I told her? I even offered to keep her appearance a secret if she left...but she stayed...

...

And now Yamamoto needed to be informed of her arrival with the other ryoka.

**(EMBER MATTAYA)**

We ran for another half an hour before coming to a stop on top of another building. I still had no idea where we were, but I could now sense the reiatsu of many people...all shinigami I didn't know, none of them were ichigo or the others. I sighed heavily and plopped down on the roof, turning to yoruichi who sat beside me.

"This is hopeless! We're not getting anywhere with this!...We haven't found a trace of anyone of them! If anything happens to Ganju, Kukaku's gunna have our necks! We need a plan." I complained loudly. My mind was still vividly imprinted with the meeting with Toushiro. I still didn't understand why he didn't turn me in.

"You're right. We'll cover more ground if we split up. It's risky...but probably more productive. Just try not to get in a fight, okay? You'll draw too much attention to yourself.." I nodded and stood up confidently with a serious look on my face.

"You go right. I'll go left. Don't get into any trouble, because no one will be able to help you." I nodded and we sped off in opposite directions. After a few minutes, I realised with a spasm of fear that I was in the middle of seireitei all by myself, with no sense of direction or knowledge of where I was. I stopped on a building and looked around for a bit, searching for any indication of someone I needed to find. I soon found a large cloud of smoke follow a loud bang in the far distance. I thought for a second and shrugged, thinking it was as good a chance as any that someone would be there.

I took another second to rest before speeding off.

........................................................................................................................................................................

I came to rest on the top of a building near where I had seen the...explosion I suppose. I was trying hard to place my finger on what had happened around this time that would cause an explosion...but couldn't think of anything. I could see..someone...or something down below, I just couldn't make out what it was. What I did know, was that I was EXHAUSTED. I had never had to shunpo for so long, and I was now feeling the consequences. I closed my eyes tiredly when someone, or again, _something_ was on my back.

"EHHHH?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL!!! WHO OR WHAT IS THERE?!?!?!?!" I yelled, whirling around to get a look at what had just pounced on me. Well, I decided it was a person as two small hands, with five fingers each, were gripping my shoulders. I heard stifled giggling coming from behind me and looked up instead. I couldn't see anyone, and I was going to tip my head back further, when...

"OUCH!! MY CRAP, THAT HURT!!!" One little hand had grabbed my hair and yanked it back _really _hard. I thought my neck was broken.

I was about to tell off whatever was on me, when I saw the top of a very..pink head. I gasped and all anger left me as it was replaced with shock.

"You're funny!! I don't know your name...so you can be spaz-chan for now!!" I sweatdropped. Ehh...why was Yachiru on my back??

"Um. Yachiru, why are you on my back?" She gasped and jumped in front of me, looking delighted.

"YAY! Spaz-chan knows my name!!" Yachiru smiled widely and clapped her hands together in joy. I didn't actually mean to say her name; it just sort of slipped out due to the fact that my common sense had been replaced with surprise.

...spaz chan? Now who would call ME a spaz?!?!!?

I looked at her blankly and tilted my head to the side slightly. She obviously didn't realize I was the rogue shinigami everyone was after, so I thought she was pretty safe to interact with. "Um. Out of curiousity...why are you on the roof of a very tall building?"

Yachiru giggled. "I should ask you the same question, spaz-chan. Are you friends with carrot head?" Wait...carrot head..? That could only be...

"oh SHIT. Ichigo's fighting Kenpachi?!?!!??" I said, running to the very edge of the building, slightly paler than I was before.

Sure enough, I recognized a strange orange spiky thing back on the ground, though I didn't see Kenpachi. While I frantically looked around, Yachiru just bounced cheerfully. "So you do know him!! That must make you a ryoka too!! How'd you get in here?" She squeeled, running up beside me.

"Um. Something blew. WHERE'S KENPACHI?!?!!?!?" It was hard to take the kid seriously. Seeing as she was a lietenant, she was obviously strong, but...come on, she was shorter than me even. And she looked about five.

She shrugged and looked up at me with an extremely wide smile. "Ken-chan is going to beat Ichigo!! He's having fun, if carrot lives, can you tell him thank you for making Kenny smile?" I pales considerably. Sure, I knew Ichigo was supposed to win...but say something went wrong?? THEN what?? This whole mission would just plain SUCK without Ichigo. We'd all pretty much just DIE.

What would happen if Ichigo lost? I would probably get executed or something stupid...Maybe Ganju could go back home...but I didn't know about the others.

"URGHHHHH" I growled out loud in aggravation. Yachiru laughed as I gripped my hair in anguish and worry. I then froze and looked at her weirdly. She had a REALLY creepy smile right now...in fact, creepy was an understatement...

"Spaz-chan...I hope you're strong. It looks like Ken-chan won, and he'll want to fight you now." She then closed her eyes and tilted her head, giving me that wayyy too happy smile.

"It was nice knowing you spaz-chan." Panicking, I looked over the edge of the building. I couldn't see an orange head. I COULD see a large figure, white robe showing clearly as it blew with the wind slightly. Very fearful at the moment, I began to back away with my hands in front of me with instinctive defensive. My back met two small hands and I couldn't move back any further. This was very inconvenient as I was still only a foot away from the edge.

I looked back at her panick-stricken. "Yachiru, what do you think you're doing?!?!?!?!" She smiled that creepy smile again.

"GO PLAY WITH KEN CHAN!! I want to see him happy!!!" She cried out gleefully, pushing me firmly in the process. I screamed with terror as I toppled over the edge, unable to prevent myself from falling. If the fall wasn't going to kill me, Zaraki Kenpachi would finish the job.

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA!! Only truly EVIL writers make their main characters fall off of VERY tall buildings!!!..just kidding. ANYWAYS...Yeah. I'm sorry. I don't think I'm following the timeline properly. And yes, I am aware that that was a crappy, and short chapter. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! *diges heavy objects thrown at head***

**He he...no seriously, don't hurt me. Somethings wrong with me and I can;t move properly to dodge heavy items ^^;**

**ANYWAYS...here it is. The new chapter. DUNDUNDUNNNNN...scared yet?**

**Anyways, some random news!! ^_^ I made a forum!! Why? Because I was bored and wanted to make one. Also, I couldn't figure out how to post on any other topics...so I just made my own. Sad, ne? I also made a Community!!...again...I was bored. Bad things happen when I get bored...**

**AND, finally, I tried to become a beta reader!!...I also couldn't figure out how to do that. :/**

**Just shows you how much ff. net CONFUZZLES ME!!! *ehem* I think that's it..? Anyways...I have another urge to start another story...don't ask why, I'm just random like that. I don't think I should, because it seems to divert some focus away from this story...but I like variety. I actually have a small case of ADD, so it's kind of hard to focus on one thing at a time...probably why I'm starting new crap all the time ^^. **

**I'm pretty proud of myself...I started another fanfiction. It's a Naruto fanfiction, called "Forever Nightmares'. (hehe...shameless advertising...BECAUSE I CAN!!) Nahh...I just had to write that. The number of hits on my forever nightmares is...pitiful. Like honestly...just pitiful.**

**Ahah...time for thank yous!!**

**Dragon of Twilight, The time alchemist, HitsugayaDream, crystalstar83, Tamahone, Midnightxwolfx, Raine20oo.**

**Now, I actually have a special thank you to ****God-Damned-Dog ****because they noticed something about MY story that I failed to notice :/**

**I CHANGED MY MAIN CHARACTER!!! TT^TT TT^TT TT^TT**

**That had to be like...THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU COULD EVER MAKE!! Anyways, it REALLY opened my eyes, so...Thank you. There is sort of an explanation for the change in character...but you're right, Ember did undergo a dramatic change. **

**...okay, now that that's out of the way...**

**I noticed that this story also got added to a c2!!!**

**I am so excited, and I actually forgot to thank the person who added it last chapter soo...Thankyou Moo XB!!!**

**...I really hope that's the right person...**

***deep breath*...wow, that was nearly...as long as the chapter...how sad. **

**...i think that's it. No, I'm serious...that's it. **

**Wait...I lied. X3 sorry!! I nearly forgot...**

**Yes, I do realize I'm screwing a few...well...ALOT of things up here in this story...but I just don't have the time to go and rewatch the whole series. At one point I'll probably just give up and read every manga put out though :/**

**Thank you to all for reading!! Please review!! (...no seriously, the number of reviews have been going down...though people probably started hating me because of my excessively LONG author's notes XP...sorry about that)**

**~ember-chan**


	16. On Familiar Faces and New Wounds

**~Cold but I'm Still Here~  
**_A Bleach fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Summary: Ember is an ordinary girl, leading an ordinary life. But it was boring, lacking, and downright depressing. Her only high points were when she was watching anime, listening to music, and sleeping-all of which sent her to a better place. She longed for something to happen that would turn her life upside-down, anything to bring her out of her lonely, miserable shell, she longed for adventure. She never thought anything would happen, until one day, a mysterious stranger transferred to her school and turned her life out-of-whack. Yet for some reason, this mysterious stranger was highly reminiscent of her favourite anime character….

**~CHAPTER SIXTEEN~**

"GO PLAY WITH KEN CHAN!! I want to see him happy!!!" She cried out gleefully, pushing me firmly in the process. I screamed with terror as I toppled over the edge, unable to prevent myself from falling. If the fall wasn't going to kill me, Zaraki Kenpachi would finish the job.

**(It's time forrr…THIRD PERSON!!!!)**

*THUD*

Ember hit the ground with a crash and a moan of pain. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head and looking around. Her eyes widened as she saw Ichigo lying a bit away, in a puddle of blood.

"WHOA SHIT NOT GOOD" she said, jumping up immediately. She whipped her head around looking for Kenpachi…when his outstanding reiatsu slapped her in the face. She froze, terrified. No way she could beat this guy. _No effing way. _

"What's this? Another ryoka…but not just any ryoka. Ember Mattaya, the rogue shinigami." _oh fiddlesticks. _

"Eheh…" She nervously turned to face…err…look up to Kenpachi, eleventh squad captain. She paled considerably, and started backing up, her hands out in front of her.

"Ohh…hehe…Kenpachi…hi. I'd love to stay and chat…but I think I'd rather grab Ichigo and get outta here." Kenpachi smirked and started slowly walking towards her.

"Let's just leave Ichigo riggghhht there for now. _Fight Me"_ He hissed, with a sinister smirk. Running was futile. Fighting was useless…what a crappy situation to get into. Ember desperately thought back to all the Bleach she watched….

_'Come on, COME ON! There's a loophole here somewhere…Ichigo couldn't have lost! Zangetsu-' _She froze before smiling and sighing in relief. Ichigo still must be in his inner world, fighting the hollow side of him to learn how to control Zangetsu better. Alrighty then.

'_I just need to hold him off until Ichigo gets up. Then he can take care of Zaraki, and we'll both be safe.' _She slowly unsheathed her Zanpaktou from her back, and drew it out in front of her.

"Alright Kenpachi…Let's go." Still not wanting to take him on forever, she started wildly flash-stepping all over the place to *hopefully* confuse him.

…She found out the hard way, that was not the case as he shoulder started gushing blood.

Ember fell to the ground gasping, eyes shaking in fear, as she timidly rose a hand to her freshly cut shoulder.

"Idiot. I can't believe you managed to escape Yamamoto and the others." Kenpachi exclaimed boredly, slinging his sword over his shoulder. Flinching in pain, Ember slowly got back up.

"…You're right, that was stupid of me…" She extended her sword out in front of her.

"…But I won't make any more mistakes, FLY! Koorihono Fumetsu!" The clear blade erupted into flame, and the hilt frosted over with ice. Kenpachi observed the change with a hint of satisfaction.

"Well isn't that interesting? A double element sword…opposite elements too. Maybe this will be a fight worth my time." Ember sneered and jumped up, holding her sword high above her head, before slashing down on Kenpachi's shoulder. He didn't move to avoid the hit, and took it with a smirk on his face. His shoulder started bleeding profusely, imitating what Ember's did when he cut it.

Face filled with dark excitement and joy, Kenpachi let out a fierce roar, before slashing his own sword towards Ember. Reacting just in time, she managed to block with her own zanpaktou before it cut her.

They continued trying to slice each other, both managing to avoid or block it just in time. Kenpachi seemed to be getting even more and more elated.

_'Damn…I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up…Ichigo, get up already!!!'_ Distracted for a milisecond, it was too late by the time Ember heard the bells. A long cut in her back, she coughed, spurting out blood, and fell to her stomach, dropping her zanpaktou on the way down. Released from her grip, Koorihono Fumetsu extinguished to be left looking like a glass sword.

Ember could feel the blood seeping down her back, she couldn't go on.

_'Did I really come…this far…to…die?'_ her eyes started to feel unnaturally heavy, and she could soon, no longer control her consciousness. Before her eyes flickered closed however, she saw an orange haired blob appear in front of her. Smiling to herself, she gave into the darkness that had been threatening to overtake her.

'_…Kick his ass, Ichigo'_

----------------------------------------

Ember slowly blinked open her eyes. "Uggghhh…what happened?" she mumbled, sitting up shakily. She immediately fell back down, coughing, feeling a sharp pain in her back. Her eyes opened with realization as she remembered why she was unconscious.

"SHIT! Ichigo!" Ember struggled to get back up, but failed miserably.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Ember's eyes opened in shock, and turned her head to see…

"Yoruichi!" She exclaimed in relief. The cat smiled fondly and nodded.

"Don't over-exert yourself. You've lost a lot of blood as well, and don't worry about Ichigo. He won, and he'll be fine." With this information, Ember sighed and nodded, already slipping back into the realms of unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT ON SOME FREAKING PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ember woke with a start at these words, jumping up and holding her fists out ready for action.

"WHERE'S DAH FIRE!?!?!?!" She said loudly, whipping her head around. It took her a second to realize where she was. Ichigo was choking back laughter at her abrupt awakening.

"Shut up…" she muttered, sitting back down, crossing her arms over her chest. She then realized Yoruichi's presence.

"Oh! Yoruichi! You saved us!" She said, ignoring the fact that Yoruichi was in human form. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but Yoruichi simply nodded.

"Aye, I did." She said simply. Ichigo observed her curiously.

"Wait a second…you can transform into a cat without batting an eye. You have healing powers, and now you have this?" he said, indicating the weird wand-like thing that allowed her to fly.

"Yoruichi…who are you?" Ember boredly looked away, having already made her way through the entire Bleach series…not that they needed to know that. Before Yoruichi could answer however, a huge wave of reiatsu hit the three of them. Ember didn't recognize the reiatsu, but she did remember this part in the anime…

"It's him! I told Hanatarou and Ganju to go towards the tower! Shit, I have to save him!"

"Ichigo, wait!" Yoruichi started. Ember remained silent, knowing that Ichigo had to go. After all, it was in the plot for the series…

Ichigo grabbed the weird, flying wand thing and focused some reiatsu into it. "Fly!" he proclaimed. The weird, wand thing expanded into a wing, and flew him out the door and into the sky.

"That idiot…" Yoruichi mumbled, frowning. She turned to Ember.

"That spiritual energy belings to Kuchiki Byakuya…but somehow, I think you already knew that…Anyways, I'd love to tell you to stay…"

"But there's no way I'd go along with that!" Ember said, jumping to her feet. She cringed a bit, as her back was still wounded, but she shook it off, and grabbed her zanpaktou, which she spotted on the ground close to where she was previously lying.

Yoruichi sighed and tapped her foot, "hurry up kid, we haven't got all day."

Ember nodded and strapped her sword on her back, shunpo'ing out of the cave.

"Come onnnnn Yoruichi-sama, we haven't got all day!" She mocked. Yoruichi smirked, and took off after her, heading towards the tower.

--------------------------------------------

Toushiro burst into his office, his reiatsu preceding him. "MATSUMOTO!" He barked, looking around for his lazy lieutenant. Matsumoto's head perked up from the couch.

"Ah, captain, you're back!"

"WHAT ARE YOU LAYING AROUND FOR?!?!!? A CAPTAIN HAS BEEN KILLED AND THERE ARE SIX RYOKA RUNNING AROUND SOMEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE!!!" Toushiro snapped at the top of his lungs.

Matsumoto immediately jumped off the couch and ran over to her captain. As much as she would normally argue jokingly, she could tense Toushiro's bad mood, and decided it was best to do whatever he said.

"What's wrong, captain? Did something happen?" She asked dutifully.

Toushiro frowned and sighed, crossing his arms. "…That…That girl, Mattaya. She came back with the Ryoka." Matsumoto's eyes widened in shock, as she took a moment to comprehend what her captain had just said.

"Y-you mean…" She froze for a second before jovially leaping into the air in happiness.

"Ember-chan is ALIVE!!!! And she's here it seireitei!!!!! Ohhhh boy, I hope I can see her!!! Wait, how did you find out, Taichou?"

Toushiro sighed again, "I…bumped into her on my way back from squad one's barracks." he admitted quietly. Matsumoto sobered up immediately, and looked down at her feet.

"Hmm…I see. So…this time she really is the enemy?"

_'__ Remember, keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer. You may have no idea who your enemies are'_

Toushiro remained silent for a second, mulling this thought over.

"..You know, I'm not so sure anymore."

---------------------------------------

Yoruichi and Ember could sense ichigo's reiatsu.

"Darn it…Knowing that idiot, he probably did something really stupid" Ember muttered under her breath. Yoruichi gave no response, just sighing and shaking her head. AS they neared the tower and bridge, they could see what was happening. Both of their eyes widened in surprise.

"You take left, I'll take right" Yoruichi said seriously. Ember nodded, and they flashed off in opposite directions.

"..Scatter, senbon sakura" as Byakuya's sword began to vanish, a single white ribbon wrapped around it, keeping it in one piece. At the same time, a blade with an icy feel was pushed up against Byakuya's neck.

Everyone, except Ukitake, was focused on Yoruichi's sudden appearance.

"Yoruichi…It's been a long time. You've been in hiding for over a hundred years. I thought you dead." Byakuya said quietly.

"Byakuya Kuchiki" Yoruichi said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Now…who is it behind me holding a blade to my neck, obviously under your lead Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Ember Mattaya, renegade shinigami, she's the one who escaped seiretei a while back." Ukitake answered firmly.

Ember smirked and pressed the blade up against Byakuya's neck harder.

"Seems I've become rather popular. I'm not sure if I should be honoured or afraid. Hope there's no hard feelings about that little trick I played, Ukitake…" Ember said, a smile working its way onto her face.

Ukitake frowned and ignored her question.

"Listen, Yoruichi, Ember. I appreciate you coming to save me and all, but I'm going to ask you to move so I can beat him." Ember rolled her eyes while Yoruichi released Byakuya's blade, and flashed over to Ichigo, appearingly punching him in the stomach.

"A poison to knock him unconscious in a desperate attempt to save him. Just like you, Yoruichi" Byakuya said tonelessly. Ichigo was slumped over Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Ember...let him go." She commanded clearly. Slightly surprised, Ember drew her sword away from Byakuya and flashed beside Yoruichi.

Ember glanced around, and caught sight of Ganju. Her breath caught in her throat, and she gasped at his condition.

"G-Ganju!" she said hoarsely, staring at him with wide eyes. Hanatarou and Rukia observed Ember with confusion, not having met her before.

"A powerful anaesthetic forced into his body...what do you plan to do with the boy, Yoruichi?" Ukitake asked.

"It's hopeless. Neither of you will escape from here." Byakuya said, creasing his brow. Ember let out a scoff, while Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Well, look who's acting like such a big shot now. And I don't think you've ever once beaten me in a game of tag, have you?"

"...Shall we give it another try?" Yoruichi and Byakuya moved at the same time. Ember was astounded at their speed. She was fast herself...but she was nothing compared to them.

They avoided each other flawlessly, until...Byakuya suddenly out-flashed Yoruichi and cut her front.

"Did you really think you could beat me, with a flash step so slow?" Yoruichi disappeared, and flashed behind him.

"Did you really think you could capture me with a flash step so predictable?" She said with a smirk. She flashed on to the top of another building, still hauling Ichigo over her shoulder.

"Three days. In three days, I will make this boy stronger that you." She announced boldly. Ember smirked and flashed up beside her, much to the others' surprise.

Yoruichi glanced at Ember before disappearing in another flash. Ember looked down at everyone, thinking hard if she needed to stay or not.

Byakuya left soon after, paying little to no mind of Ember. In fact, they all ignored her. Ukitake summoned a medical squad, while Rukia was brought back into the tower.

There was a sudden blast of spiritual pressure, and Ember knew there was a presence behind her.

"You're not the enemy here." Ukitake said plainly. Ember just stared straight ahead.

"I'm aware of that." She said, tensing up. Was this a trick?

"...Yet, you do know something about the real enemy."

"In fact, I do."

"...And you won't tell me." Ember sighed and turned ever so slightly.

"...No. But I will give you the same advice I gave Toushiro. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. You may have no idea who your enemies are."

Ember lost track of Yoruichi's reiatsu and sighed. She was on her own again. She jumped down from the building, and landed beside Ganju frowning. Hanatarou was also beside Ganju. He slipped a few curious glances at her, but she kept her eyes on Ganju.

...Kukaku was going to kill her if Ganju didn't get healed fully.

**A/N:**

**...that's right...I'm back. XD**

**AND...I've re-watched the soul society arc, so it's going to start being more accurate :D**

**Anyways...I really do apologize for the long gap between chapters. My bad *shot*. **

**LUCKILY...I should be able to update...soon...hopefully. I started yet another story, yet I'm going to try and make this one take priority. In case you're interested, the story is called 'Tears of Tragedy', and it's a Naruto fanfic. *shameless plug***

**Also, I'm sure you've noticed my new writing style. Which do you like better, third person, or multiple people's POVs?**

**Let me know ^_^**

**Anyways...I want to give a big thank you to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter, as well as everyone who left a review/ added to favourites/ subscribed:**

**Lovia7, hvit dragon, Death-Key, crystalstar83, ironjaw, Delphine Pryde, narukaze, frozen ice cream, mewzoe, dragonmaiden50, MillieEllie, The time alchemist, IMAGINTIVE, darknekogirl16, Seika Komoriuta, kongsi222, Yuki Rein, Bloody Wynter, SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe, peterlover01, steel-alchemist, Raine20oo, demon of my heart and mind, XcrazyXookamiX, Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi, Vampire Girl for LIFE, Keimei-chan, HitsugayaDream**

**O.O Dang that's a lot of people...Thank youuuuu soooooo muchhhh!!!!! *glomps each and every one of you* XD**

**Anyways...I know this chapter wasn't especially long...but I hope you like it all the same. That you SO much for reading, and please review! :3**

**Now...because this is the first real update in nearly 2 months, I figure...it's time for a huge announcement. **

**Here are some story stats. **

**Reviews: 135**

**Favourites: 36**

**Alerts: 35**

**C2s: 1**

**Hits: 4,609**

**Oh. Em. Gee. **

**THANKYOU SOOOO EFFING MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am totally dying of happiness over this!!!!!!!!! *cries tears of joy***

**Thank you to everyone who has ever even clicked on my story, I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**~ember-chan**


End file.
